Redemption
by CharmGirl24
Summary: After 2 years of marriage Naruto wants a divorce. He finds out what an unfaithful bastard Sasuke is and he wants out. But Sasuke isn't ready to give up his hold over the blond that easily. AU, OOC, Smut, Yaoi, Mpreg Summary available in Chapter 16 Review!
1. Arc1: Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: I would like to mention that although this is a SasuNaru fic, it will have some side pairings such as GaaraNeji and GaaraNejiNaru. So you have been warned and also there will be some Sasuke bashing and if you want SasuNaru fluff it will be much later on. If any of these things doesn't appeal to you then press the Back button now. Flames will not be accepted. Constructive criticism, reviews, comments and ideas will be much appreciated. Now on with the story.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

_Thanks to the wonderful Inuryu for her help editing._

Title: Redemption

Chapter 1: Prologue

XXX

_Reflection_

_HELLEN KELLER:_

_Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, vision cleared, ambition inspired, and success achieved__._

XXX

His sapphire orbs glanced about him, he could feel the heaviness in his chest become stifling. It was so hard to breathe. He found himself listening to the sound of his wheezing in desperation. He tried closing his eyes in hope that it might block out the images, but it was futile they were already burnt into his mind.

'Kami-sama, how did this happen?' he thought.

Scattered haphazardly about his expansive bed were numerous photos, every one of them was a knife piercing his heart, looking at them drove it further into him. When he thought about any of them the blade would twist cruelly causing all the more pain.

He wanted to scream; he wanted to cry, shout anything to relieve him of this consistent heartache. Pulling at his golden blond tresses he cursed Fate over and over again for messing up his life. Crawling into a ball and never having to face the world again sounded pretty damn good, but he knew deep down he would hate himself if he did it.

But what could he do when his whole world had come crashing down upon him in an instant?

How would he find the strength to pick up the pieces of his ruined life once again?

He was so tired, so damn tired, not to mention sick and frustrated.

Would it ever end? How many times would he have to start all over again? How many times could he stand the rejection over and over again, to have his happiness snatched away just when he thought he could settle down?

Life is a bitch, yeah right that's the understatement of the year. Whoever said that obviously hadn't taken a look at his life; it had been fucked up from day one.

They say get back on the horse; don't put yourself down; don't be a quitter. But what the hell did anyone know? Had they experienced every attempt at happiness being foiled time and again? Did anyone know how hard it was to stand up for himself and try to become better than the monster people claimed him to be?

He thought he had finally achieved his dream; he thought he had found someone to hold him close and push all the bad stuff away. Someone to love him unconditionally; someone he could call his own; someone who would stop hurting him; someone, for once, who would not betray him and throw all that he had offered back in his face.

It hurt it, hurt like hell; the pain was so intense, eating away at him. Physical pain sucked, but emotional pain was pure agony.

He thought he had all he could have ever dreamed of and more. A tall dark gorgeous husband in every sense, piles of money and a great big house to call his own. Prestige, stature, people who had looked down on him and tormented him could no longer do so; he was one of the incredible Uchihas'. What a fucking joke.

Those pictures were the last straw for him; he knew his marriage was crumbling, but he had been holding on to some phantom hope, deluding himself into thinking things would get better. But he knew deep down that there wasn't any; he had learned to expect the worst. Besides what right did a demon have to any happiness?

But he wasn't a demon, he wasn't a monster, and he wasn't the Kyuubi. God it wasn't his fault all those people died; why did they have to blame him for something he didn't do? Why?

They shunned him all his life, tortured him, with their icy glares and their piercing bottomless hatred for him. What did it matter if he was just a mere boy starved for love? Denied the loving childhood every child was entitled to. After he had fought so hard, after all he had sacrificed. What was the purpose of living if he was continually going to be crushed every time he arose from the ashes?

No more, he was too worn out to deal with this shit; he couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't take it anymore! He was going to escape and the first thing he was going to do was get out of this goddamm sham of a marriage.

With a spark of his former determination he got up from his position on the bed and began to pack his things; he didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he had wasted too much of his life trying to please others, to be recognized. He didn't give a rat's ass any longer; this godforsaken rathole could burn for all he cared, he'd consider it payment for all the injustices committed against him.

He sighed, as much as he wanted to hate the villagers, his tormentors, his persecutors he just couldn't stoop to their level of thinking. He didn't want love, acceptance, or any of his previous desires. All he wanted was peace, to be left alone, for the pain disappear and over time maybe the horrors he had endured would fade away altogether.

It would take a very, very long time before he could heal and put the pieces of his heart together again, but for now it could stay broken. The numbness had already set in; he couldn't even weep if he wanted to.

XXX

While he set about removing his very presence from the mansion he reflected on the person who had been his everything once. His reason for living, breathing, his very existence, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

As Naruto reminisced about the past, he realized how much of his life revolved around the Uchiha; from the day he had been assigned to team seven, to the time they had fought at the Valley of the End, to his present.

Even his former childhood dream to be Hokage hadn't compared with his feelings of forlorn yearning for Sasuke after his abandonment of the Leaf Village. All he had done from that point on was for Sasuke. All his tears, sweat, blood, and emotions had been for the self-proclaimed Avenger of the former glorious Uchiha Clan.

He had put his life, his very soul, on the line for the Uchiha, even when it seemed hopeless and he was on the brink of death, he kept on fighting to get the raven back. It was all he had.

It might have seemed desperate and foolish to some, his perseverance hinting on obsession, but what did it matter; as far as he had been concerned once Sasuke was back the world had righted itself on its axis. When the last Uchiha had gone AWOL it was only then did he realize the depth of his feelings towards the raven.

No one could ever say he had taken the easy way out; he had fought tooth and nail every inch of the way to retrieve Sasuke, risking everything. It had pained him deeply every time Sasuke had rejected him on his quest, but he never gave up.

And looked what happened; his life was once again in rubbles.

Naruto reflected on the day he had brought the Uchiha back to Konoha; there had been festivities and celebrations. All the single females had rejoiced, though there was much to say about the raven's condition. He was critically injured, suffering from multiple broken bones and a severe case of chakra depletion.

Of course none of the villagers considered that it had been Uchiha who had deserted the village, nor did they care what it had taken from Naruto to bring back the reluctant Uchiha. All that they had deemed important was the fact the Kyuubi-gaki who had brought him back half-dead and it was entirely his fault he was in such a condition.

The abuse he had suffered was immense; they had rarely let up and their scorn and disdain for him had been magnified. Naruto had tried his best to ignore them, but sometimes in secret he had let his resolve crumble and cried openly. It had hurt that they still cast him off after all he had done, and it still hurt, and when Sasuke and his relationship had developed and turned into something more than just past team-mates, they had been horrified thinking he had somehow swindled their beloved Uchiha.

But he was marrying the love of his life, what the hell did it matter? He had been ecstatic when Sasuke had proposed on top of the Hokage monument to him and they had had a fairy-tale wedding. The pretence of bliss had been utterly real to him.

At first he had tried to go on as though everything was fine, and in the beginning he had truly believed that, slowly things didn't begin to add up, but he dismissed it. Though giving up his former way of life was difficult, at that point he would have done anything and everything for Sasuke without question.

However the lack of communication, the unusually long missions, the strange scents cloaking Sasuke, his nonchalance towards the blond, and so much more made itself apparent. Naruto was determined to make his marriage work so he put everything he had into it, focusing solely on Sasuke because this is what the Uchiha had wanted.

After returning to Konoha, Sasuke had been extremely possessive of Naruto; at first it had bothered him since he was so restricted and could rarely see his friends, but he had come to accept it for Sasuke's sake and done as he wished; purposely distancing himself from others.

It didn't last, Sasuke had been pleased for a while, but was never really satisfied; so Naruto tried harder learning to cook all his favourite foods and trying to be the perfect Uchiha bride, but it was useless and Sasuke was pulling away completely. The blond was often at his wits end worrying about Sasuke when he was gone for days only to have him return and treat Naruto with such cold indifference.

The raven never did miss the opportunity to berate the blond for the slightest and most trivial of things, such harsh cruel words he used, except that Naruto seemed to think he deserved Sasuke's invectives and meekly apologized and always learned never to repeat his mistakes. But it was never enough for the Uchiha; even sex that had once been frequent, passionate, and intimate, had turned seldom, mechanical, and unsatisfying with Sasuke always taking Naruto in the most brutal uncaring of ways and finishing without the blond, tossing him aside like a ragged doll.

He would have never thought his life with Sasuke would have ended up in the gutters, but he was living his very own nightmare. The photos had been the last straw for him; Sasuke, his Sasuke, had been with all those other men. He had let them touch and pleasure him in ways that was Naruto's duty; they had shared his kisses and sighs.

And although he was hurting, almost too much for his battered heart to bear_, _he would not let it bring him down; he was taking back his fucking life, or more likely what was left of it. Everyone, including himself, had screwed him over and over, it was time to break the cycle; he knew there was no way he could withstand it any longer, so he was leaving. And it was about time.

XXX

_Flashback_

"_Welcome back Sasuke; please allow me to take your things. I've already prepared a bath for you, exactly how you like, and dinner is almost ready", he said bowing._

_Without sparing him a glance Sasuke handed him his belongings and treaded up the stairs, disrobing on the way as Naruto followed closely behind picking up his remains trying his best to ignore the pungent scent it expelled: sweat, blood and, lastly sex. _

_He had already laid out the other's evening clothes and was making his way back to the kitchen to make the final preparations for dinner. Naruto moved placidly with practiced grace; anyone on the outside, even the closest of friends, would never be able to detect that there was something wrong with the blond, he seemed perfectly content. _

_But lurking beneath the surface deep in his heart another thorn began to sprout piercing deeply, a symbol of the agony he endured for the sake for this farce he called a marriage and a callous husband._

_Once he was assured everything was in place, he went about with his other duties leaving his husband to his dinner. The blond had long ago stopped eating with his spouse and took to eating late at night once he was certain things were in order, and consumed a pitiful meal that could hardly fill a bird._

_He had lost weight drastically; all his muscles were gone and replaced by skinny limbs and his golden skin had faded to pale porcelain after spending so much time indoors. His unruly blond hair had been allowed to grow out and was now reaching below his waist. In all Naruto was a completely different being both inside and out, and possessed more psychological baggage than ever. _

_This was not the same person who had brought back the fifth Hokage, who had mastered the legendary Rasengan in a week, who had succeed the impossible, and returned the last legitimate Uchiha to Konoha. This wasn't even a ghost of that person. This was someone who had been completely broken, whose spirit had been crushed._

_Lifeless azure eyes too old for anyone his age to carry, he had gone through hell and back and it had finally taken its toll; he was no longer as strong as he had appeared and lay open and vulnerable for the all world to see, the naked truth of the real person beneath all the masks and layers._

_When Sasuke had finished eating he cleared away the table and retrieved the usual coffee that the raven demanded after dinner. After setting it down he retreated, trying to make himself useful even though everything was in ideal condition and there was nothing left to do he always found ways to occupy himself, if he didn't work himself to the bone every day before he went to sleep he would never rest, the thoughts of what his life had become would haunt him._

_After a mere ten minutes Sasuke impatiently called out to him. "Naruto, get my coat and my wallet. Now!"_

_He didn't have to wait long before the lithe blond came scurrying in to bring the raven his request. While the dark-haired man attired himself Naruto could not help asking, "When will you be back Sasuke; its very late already and I know you must be tir-"_

_However before the blond could finish voicing his concerns Sasuke lashed out at him physically, slapping him ruthlessly across the face sending the blond crashing to the floor, his soft skin reddening rapidly._

_The taller man advanced to where the kitsune rested holding his battered face and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him to his feet and slamming his against the pastel wall roughly. Holding himthere the Uchiha glared icily at the stunned boy and growled, "How dare you question me bitch. I am your husband and I will do as I please. You have no right to query me and you had better learn you're place because the next time this happens I will punish you much more for your insolence."_

_Then, for added effect, he flung him aside and walked out the front door disappearing into the shadowy hollow night. He didn't care to notice that Naruto had, as a result of his actions, hit his head on sharp edge of a glass side table and was now unconscious, bleeding from a severe head wound._

_End Flashback_

XXX

Shaking out of the morbid recollections of the past, with his pitiful luggage in his hands he gazed about the place he had once called home. Sure it was huge and magnificent, everything that any normal person would want, but to him it was just a place that reminded him of his lost dreams and the ache ran deep.

Sighing Naruto with an air of finality shut the door of the Great Uchiha mansion and walked away. Closing that chapter of his life. Forever hopefully.

XXX

A/N: This is the first chapter and though it is pretty sad and gloomy things will get better for Naruto, but this was just to give you a better insight on what Sasuke and Naruto's married life was like.

Review please.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	2. Chapter 2: Renouncement

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews they were amazing and so kind. Your response was unbelievable and I'm happy that you're interested in my story, also some of your reviews had me LOL they were incredibly funny.

All those ways to make Sasuke suffer, that asshole, I look forward to hearing more my wonderful reviewers. I will do my best not to disappoint you all. Now on with the story.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

_Major thanks to the fantastic Inuryu, my beta for her help editing._

Title: Redemption

Chapter 2: Renouncement

XXX

Reflection

_M. SCOTT PECK:_

_The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers._

XXX

There were neither stars nor a moon to brighten the sky; without their illumination the night sky became an impenetrable black void that pulled everything into its dark embrace. It was rare for such stillness to fall upon the Village of the Hidden Leaf, no music, laughter, or any tomfoolery was displayed. The omnipresent ANBU that patrolled the Village were strangely nowhere in sight.

Naruto did not bother to use chakra to transport himself to his destination; in fact he resigned to walk desolately from the Uchiha Sector and through the dormant streets of Konoha. His pain had become so unbearable that as a countermeasure, to cope with the insufferable torture, his mind had literally shut down.

Sure his body was still working, but his mind was empty, his face expressionless. Going through the motions of life without a thought; he was numb. A blissful feeling he embraced wholeheartedly; a temporary relief from his dreadful reality.

His feet knew exactly where to carry him; he was going to his former sensei, Jiraiya's, private apartment. The Toad Sannin had kept it as a rest stop and as an escape when he needed time to do 'research' for his next book. It was apparent that the explicit, graphic adult series had made the sennin a very affluent man.

The apartment was heavily guarded by a series of high-rank jutus some of which Naruto had helped him perform. It was fully furnished with every modern convenience at hand and it was a last resort for the blonde.

His old housing had long ago been given up and the creaky, old building had been demolished and replaced by a shopping complex. Everything was changing, and everyone else along with it. He, however, had stood on the sidelines watching it all happen; the passage of time yet lingered waiting, waiting for the day when he too could move on.

It had taken him this long to realise his dream was for naught; in order to move ahead he had to allow himself to give up the past, and with the Uchiha in his life this would never happen. It was a chain that shackled him there, but no longer was he going to be held back. He would begin living his life for himself for once.

It might have seemed selfish and inconsiderate, but for so long he had given everything he had for others, shouldering their concerns and burdens. Helping them achieve their happiness and dreams, yet leaving none for himself. In the process of trying to be everyone's friend he had lost a part of himself along the way. He had sacrificed all he possessed: his time, his energy, his dreams, his happiness, and his very soul to bring joy into the life of others. All to ensure their safety and well-being, but no one had ever returned the favour.

And though he had stopped being a shinobi, and had become a recluse devoting his life to Sasuke, to do as he pleased with him. He never stopped trying to aid others, even those who despised and hated him, those who saw him as a demon, a monster, an abomination. He sort to bring out the best in others though they only saw the worst in him.

Naruto could never say it had been an easy journey for him up till this point; it had been downright hellish, yet he was still standing and that was a feat in itself.

Over and over again he had been abused, beaten, and loathed. He had suffered so much tragedy and affliction, but he wasn't broke. His spirit, though dimmed, had not been put out, though there had been various occasions when quitting would have been the easier thing to do.

He was ready now, though it had been one hell of a ride, to let go of this unconscious guilt he had carried deep within him. A sin he had never committed yet paid the price for, for Kyuubi's massacre, for the villagers' cruelty, for the crimes of humanity, and bigoted, narrow-minded, grief-stricken individuals.

His continuous pain and torment was about to come to end.

He felt like Atlas when he had been relieved of his punishment, the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders and it was a glorious dawn for him.

XXX

It was another 10 minutes before he arrived at Jiraiya's address; he then set about disarming the lethal security system, before he could enter. It was well-kept even through the sannin's lengthy absences, but it wasn't particularly homely. It was the essence of every guy's bachelor pad.

It didn't matter to Naruto one way or another; it was just a momentary residence and he would be leaving soon enough once things went in his favour, but then again many things didn't go his way.

He occupied one of the furnished guest bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom, storing away his clothing prior to searching the cupboards for food. As suspected there was nothing but cobwebs and a few harmless spiders. It was a lucky thing that he had his usual packets of ramen, his passion for it had never faded, but it did lose its charm.

The blond had endured so many difficulties that he had forgotten his childishness along the way; it was just another painful reminder of his losses. His trademark orange jumpsuit and outlandish exterior had faded; they were of another one of his personas that had been discarded over the years.

He wasn't that person anymore and he couldn't go back to being that way. He had been hurt in every possible way a person could be hurt, and then some due to the other occupant residing in his body. Though people, even his closest of friends, had thought him foolish and immature when he was younger; they did not understand that he had already matured far more than any child his age should have.

He had witnessed the absolute worst in people and had been forced to grow up much too early. To compensate for this loss he spent much of his energy acting like a foolish, optimistic, stubborn boy. He wanted people to have a certain image of him so that they wouldn't see how much their behaviour towards him hurt. No, he wasn't a genius or a prodigy, but he was far more intelligent than they gave him credit for.

Naruto had experienced many failures and few, but memorable, triumphs. The obstacles and setbacks he had faced still appeared visibly before him, he had been taken for granted by all who knew him. The blond could have easily blamed the Yondaime, the villagers, or even his own teachers for his suffering, but he didn't.

It wasn't because he was noble or a saint, but he had become an expert on human nature through the hard way. Though he did not justify their actions; he understood their situations and their pain, and as a result of this knowledge he was unable to bring himself to hate them.

Entering the bathroom, he stared at himself desolately in the mirror reflecting his image. And after a few moments, he realised he did not know this person and it was a shock.

He did not know this person; he did not know this face. This lifeless face, so pale it rivalled snow, these empty, despairing, blue eyes that conveyed so much sadness. The person staring back at him was a stranger and he knew until he could understand this odd part of himself he would not be able to control it; it would stay until he fully comprehended its presence.

This was enough cause for him to sigh, but he shrugged off his pensive state. He was in no position to question himself and do some soul-searching; that would have to take a back seat until he could figure out where to go from here.

Though he was tired, he could not bring himself to sleep, it would be a futile effort. So he contented himself with staring off into space, not really asleep, but just blanking out his mind. It was a strange form of meditation that had been inspired by Gaara, who could not, even after having his seal strengthened get a full night's sleep.

After a few hours the sun began to rise and Konoha along with it. Starting from his trance he set about preparing for the day ahead of him; he knew that he would have to do some shopping, but the first thing on his list was to pay a long awaited visit to the Hokage.

Walking through the village, no one paid attention to him, because of his marriage to the Uchiha his status had been lifted from being scorned to being utterly ignored. His existence forgotten and though this would have pained him in his younger years he was thankful for this small change.

Making his way to the Godaime's office, he recognised many of the shinobi on duty, but they in turn seemed oblivious to his presence. Finally he was approaching the door of her office, guarded by the standard Chunnin.

At first they ignored him, but when he gazed at them pointedly, they snapped to attention bowing, "Uchiha-san."

"I'm here to see the Hokage." He announced.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but the Hokage specifically told us that no one could be allowed to see her at present. She is very busy", they replied.

Shaking his head he said, "Alright, I guess I'll have to come back later."

Walking away, turning the corner he made a few hand-signs, channelling his chakra and the next moment he poofed into the Godaime's office. There he saw she was indeed busy, but not with her official duties. Instead she was drinking a cup of sake and scratching lottery cards.

Some things would never change. Sighing he moved forward making his presence known.

"Hitting the booze this early Baa-chan, I'm appalled."

Tsunade's head snapped up and froze for a moment only to regain awareness and scowled, "Shut up gaki. And where the hell have you been anyway?"

Though her tone was harsh, but her concern and worry was apparent.

Needing to put one of his last remaining precious people at ease he replied, "Around. And who the hell made you my baby-sitter, you old hag."

Fuming she took out her anger by flicking him in the forehead sending him flying backwards. He could have dodged, but he endured it for old time's sake.

"That's for your disrespect, gaki."

Gingerly Naruto stood up rubbing his brow, "Can't give a guy a break."

"So what pleasure do I owe this visit, it's been awhile."

"I know," his face became solemn. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she questioned, but in her gut she could feel that this was no ordinary call, not in the least.

"Tsunade-sama," he began; now she officially knew something was wrong. Bracing herself she took a deep swing of her sake and turned back to him.

"As the village Hokage I am placing a petition to you for a divorce."

Tsunade upon hearing this she began to choke and sputter on her drink. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she knew in-depth how much Naruto loved Sasuke and though she personally disliked the boy, she saw how happy Naruto was because of the raven and so gave her blessings. But this news had sent a chill down her spine.

Then she saw, she truly saw the boy in front of her; she recognised his pain, his suffering, and most of all his heartbreak. She knew these feelings all too well and she would never wish them on anyone, but to see the blond going through such turmoil, wounded her deeply.

Then before he could continue; she arose from her seat and giving in to her maternal instinct she enveloped him in a consoling embrace, holding him close to her bosom and allowed him to take comfort in her clasp.

Tsunade felt it, it was subtle the quivering, but soon his entire body was shaking uncontrollably and all she could do was hold him close. She knew intimately no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to take away his apparent suffering and it hurt her.

Naruto was unravelling before her in a way she had never seen before. The boy, no man, who had restored her faith in Konoha, who had opened her heart, who had saved the Village and its occupants' everyday was falling apart and she couldn't stop it.

He who was so strong for everyone else and who had rarely shown weakness even in the face of adversity was totally, utterly vulnerable. His emotions were out in the open, all his pretences and masks were broken and he wept for the first time in ages.

His hot, salty tears were incessant, his sobbing was mournful; the sounds he made were reminiscent of a wounded animal. The very atmosphere was affected, it felt as though someone had died and everything was falling to pieces. Naruto could not control his grief and for once let it consume him wholly, not even putting up a fight.

It seemed like days before his crying died down and even then Tsunade continued to hold him, cradling him in her arms. His tears had soaked through their clothing; the air felt heavy and stifling. The blond shed tears for so many things, the list was endless.

His feelings had been so bottled up inside him without release that he had finally exploded; it as if a dam had broken and his emotions came flooding out in torrents. Feelings so powerful and violent that at the very peak of his suffering he let out a earth-shattering wail that echoed throughout Konohagakure and so the entire Village was cast into gloom because of this lone boy's anguish.

XXX

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay, but life just caught up with me and writing this story seems to take a lot out of me emotionally. I guess I'm trying to convey Naruto's pain and suffering as realistically as possible so that you, as my readers, can sympathise and becomes engrossed by the characters, especially Naruto. I truly hope you liked this chapter and I will try my best to update soon.

Please review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	3. Chapter 3: Tenacity

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Your reviews are so wonderful and supportive. I'm sorry for the late update I just became really busy unfortunately. But here is the 3rd chapter. Please leave a review.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

_Major thanks to the incredible Inuryu, my beta for her help editing._

Title: Redemption

Chapter 3: Tenacity

XXX

Reflection

_PAULO COEHLO: _

_But there is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it's better to lose some of the battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you're fighting for._

XXX

The throbbing behind his eyes was unbearable, he felt hungover and so tired that even opening his eyes was a trying task. Putting his hand over his eyes he groaned at the sudden influx of light that only exacerbated his current headache. He tried sitting up, but was greeted by a wave of dizziness causing him to lay back down once more.

Naruto didn't think he had ever felt this horrible before and all too soon his hunger made itself known, growling so loud it seemed to echo inside the room. Finally adjusting to the light he opened his crusted over blue eyes and gazed about him. The room was simply furnished with the bare essentials, it wasn't out of the ordinary, but the thing that really mattered was that he didn't know where the hell he was.

Bracing himself he arose tentatively and walked, or more like stumbled to the door, sliding it open he was greeted by a bombardment of delicious aromas. Following his unusually keen nose he arrived at the origin of all the yummy smells, the kitchen, more specially Tsunade's kitchen where Shizune was cooking up a storm.

Without looking up from the newspaper she was reading Tsunade motioned for him to take a seat, Shizune then without saying a word handed him a glass of water and a couple of aspirin which he swallowed offering a grateful smile to the medic-nin.

The entire breakfast was conducted without any questions being directed at Naruto and for the first time in a long while he indulged in feeding his ravenous appetite cramming toast after toast down his trap, along with pancakes and muffins. By the time his hunger was sated his stomach was straining against the confines of his shirt.

It was then that Tsunade decided to speak to Naruto, knowing that once he was feeling more of himself he would be more receptive to answering her questions.

"So gaki, that bottomless pit of yours finally filled?" She jibbed.

"Hey, I was hungry; I'm still a growing man unlike you Baa-chan." Naruto protested still managing to dodge the punch she was about to deliver for the last comment.

"Don't get me started brat after all I just fed your ungrateful butt."

"Whatever. And how the hell did I end up here?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember," she asked incredulously, "and you call me old, you baka."

"Of course I remember," he paused as flashes of yesterday flashed to his mind. "How I wish I didn't." He muttered softly, but still loud enough for the rest of the room's occupants to hear.

"Naruto are you truly willing to go through with your request?"

"I have no other choice. Would you have me stay with him after all he's done?"

"Tell me then. Tell me what that asshole of a husband of yours has done Naruto?"

The buxom blond was greeted by silence, Naruto's head was bowed and his frame trembled. She cursed herself mentally for misjudging the blond's composure. Then she heard an intake of breath and he spoke softly.

"H-he's no longer my Sasuke anymore Baa-chan.

"He's not my Sasuke," he cried.

The entire ghastly, depressing story which followed next had Shizune crying openly in tears at the blonde's suffering while Tsunade was holding on to her self-control by thin threads. She had pushed her sorrow far down and the anger that cropped up in place was volatile, ready to take control of her very being and rip the Uchiha limb from limb for his crimes.

How she wanted him to suffer, to drain the life from his body slowly and painfully; she wanted him to die, to writhe in agony, and to burn in the fiery, blazing pits of hell for all eternity. Tsunade knew deep within herself though she would never admit it, she loved Naruto much more than she ever could Konoha; she would give up being Hokage without a doubt if she could erase the blonde's pain.

Afterwards Naruto felt emotionally drained, opening up and expressing his feelings and memories was a wonderful form of therapy. Tsunade and Shizune had been sympathetic and comforting and they hadn't pitied him, for that he was most thankful. Though he knew that part of them blamed themselves for not having been there for him when he needed them most; he tried his best to reassure them, but it wasn't enough to erase the feelings of guilt, anger and failure.

When he tried to return to Jiraiya's apartment they had been adamant, not allowing him to leave, insisting that the best thing for him right now would be for him to stay with them. Being alone would only intensify and contribute to his loss they had stated, and he knew this to be true, but he didn't want to become a burden and voiced his concerns.

Their reply had been a hard smack at the back of his head with both Baa-chan and Shizune scolding him thoroughly for that way of thinking and going on to say how insulted they felt at his thoughts. Conveying how much they loved and cared for him and that it was their duty and their right to care for him, after all they were his precious people. This statement had brought tears to his eyes, disabling his control over his emotions resulting in a large group hug with Tsunade crushing them both to death, showing how fierce her love for him was.

Their display of obvious affection brought about the realization that he truly wasn't alone and there was still a reason for living and they were that very root and he would do his damnest to protect them where he had failed to defend himself.

Equipped and armed with such acknowledgement and promise his current perspective on life changed drastically, he would not give up, he would regain control of his life, and by Kami-sama, nothing not even...Sasuke would stop him.

XXX

Soon after that Naruto began training, he knew he was undernourished and out of shape, but his ability and chakra were still intact and he would make the most of it. No, he wasn't going to return to the life of a shinobi, but he would not be defenceless, he would never again leave himself open to such abuse and powerlessness.

So he put everything he had and then some into training, it wasn't an easy road. His chakra control was in shambles; his stamina was pitiful, to say the least, in comparison to his former proficiency. Naruto did fool himself into thinking this would be an overnight process, but that did not dim his will to succeed in the least. Even his goal of being Hokage paled in comparison to his new ambition, every fibre of his being was committed towards this new dream of his, no this wasn't just a dream, it was a vision, a vision that would become his reality and he would go to any extent to achieve it.

He woke up before the crack of dawn and went to bed at midnight completely exhausted, but satisfied that he was progressing gradually each day. He was so devoted to his goal that if it weren't for Tsunade and Shizune he would probably forget to eat or take a break unless forced to. He lived and breathed his ambition, when he wasn't out training he was reading, devouring every piece of knowledge he could find, nothing was useless in his eyes.

The blond experimented with jutus and had even gained permission from Tsunade to look at some of the sacred scrolls that were entrusted to the Hokage, though this was done in complete secret. His thirst for knowledge was so great he had even taken up an interest in medical jutus, receiving instruction from both women when they were free.

A whole new world was opening up to Naruto, a world he had been deprived from since he was a child. The opportunity to learn in an instructive environment where he wouldn't be mislead, where he was free from sabotage, a place where his questions and concerns would be answered in earnest and his mistakes and errors wouldn't be punished and have to endure humiliation.

It was a glorious beginning of a new life for the blonde and how he clung to every moment never taking anything for granted knowing that it could be snatched away in an instant. Everyday his knowledge and outlook on the world was changing, he revaluated his standpoint on various topics and educated himself in being able to see 'underneath the underneath.'

He challenged himself and his beliefs and created a foundation for his new life, one that he could be proud of and could find some sense of happiness. Both the Hokage and her apprentice could see the apparent change in the blonde and though it disturbed them at first, this abrupt change, they soon realised, in Naruto's personality as a result of all his hardships went from one extreme to the next. He had so many sides that they doubted they could meet all in one lifetime.

He seemed almost infantile in the sense that everything was a learning experience for him; he had even taken up to learning new languages. Naruto had never really believed in religion, though he believed there probably was some higher power, he found and interest in Buddhism and Hinduism. Naruto realised some of its teachings could more often than not be applied to actuality.

The blonde took to meditating; it was truly a worthwhile experience. In his earlier years he knew he would not have been able to stay quiet and still for so long, but his experiences had taught him much and he had matured in ways that such reflection gave him a chance to connect with his environment on much deeper levels. His animalistic nature played a key role and he gained insight on how things really functioned in nature and its ancient and secret bylaws that were lost to humans.

In the process he was able to connect with his tenant residing within him. He and the Kyuubi had always had a tentative relationship, one that was mutually beneficial. Naruto would have access to the kitsune's chakra and the demon in return would have a taste of the outside world through Naruto. The golden-haired boy began to comprehend the inner workings of Kyuubi's mind.

It had been a long while since they had been in each other's presence, the blond also had a suspicion that he knew of Sasuke's infidelity and he secluded himself since his anger at such disloyalty from Naruto's mate was nearly a direct insult to him. In some ways by retreating he did it for his jailer's sake being able to empathise with the utter betrayal that Naruto was faced with.

It seemed nothing was impossible for Naruto, being able to gain a semblance of a friendship with the kitsune. They often corresponded while Naruto meditated and the Kyuubi expressed an interest in aiding the blonde in his endeavour. Understanding the need to secure members of one's pack was a joint target.

And so Kyuubi as well began teaching him the way of the foxes. How to embrace and use his gifts, not to hide them away, since they were apart of him and nothing could change that.

This went on for three weeks with no sign of Sasuke, a part of Naruto wanted the Uchiha to stay away, but another part of him knew that the raven had to return if he was to finally move on with his life. All the while his subconscious was in turmoil; regularly he had nightmares so intense that when he awoke he was sometimes crying out or screaming, alerting Tsunade and Shizune of his problem.

XXX

_Dream/ Flashback_

_Sitting alone desolately in a void of eternal darkness, there sat a small, frail child no older than six. With radiant golden hair and smooth skin, though his most defining features was his beautiful azure eyes which gleamed with unshed tears and sadness._

_Soon the scene began to change; there were people, an abundance of them all going about their way. Numerous faceless individuals stared with unabashed hatred __and animosity__ towards the small, blonde child. Such a frigid countenance they displayed towards him._

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Blasted Fox!"_

"_Abomination." _

_There were myriad cruel names they branded him with from a tender age. His development, both as a person and as a shinobi__, was__ severely hindered by this hideous form of bigotry and self-righteous discrimination. _

_Various scenes of Naruto's life began to flash before his eyes, each more agonising to experience than the last. The blonde was dragged mercilessly down a treacherous path, one that was filled with painful memories that had left a definite mark on him._

_As he grew older changing and adapting; he learned to hide his sorrow and his tears behind a mask of false smiles and optimism. The people however stayed the same, though their loathing continued to fester and grow. Tainting everything around them including their offspring and so the bitter cycle of detestation began afresh without ceasing._

_Though there was hope for him, for a few people chose to overlook his burden and acknowledge the scarred boy's true potential. This made all the difference in the world; finally he was given a chance to prove his worth and his own identity. _

_But there was no happily ever after awaiting him around the corner, only more unhappiness and misfortune. It began with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke and it ended with him. He occupied Naruto's thoughts so often that the raven began __to be__ a constant with him. He thought he could depend on Sasuke to be there for him in ways others weren't, but he was mistaken._

_And now history was repeating itself, the Uchiha was it doing all over again, but the pain ran so deep that Naruto could no longer go back to pretending everything was fine, because it wasn't and never would be and he had to accept that._

_He saw Sasuke, the former love of his life, standing before him with his trademark icy glare and he belittled the blond bluntly tearing his heart into pieces again._

"_You are worthless, no better than that cursed demon inside of you. You could never have my love and you aren't worthy to be an Uchiha bride. That's why I left you, why I no longer care for you; you are always holding me back from realising my dreams. You will never be able to carry on my clan, you weak pathetic excuse for a human!"_

_Then Sasuke began walking away leaving Naruto alone and in the dark begging him to come back._

"_Please Sasuke, come back. Please!" He cried, "I love you...come back!"_

_But his pleas were unheard and he cried a river of endless tears for his lost love._

_End Dream/ Flashback_

XXX

Naruto awoke sobbing and couldn't stop until all the tears dried up. Needing to take his mind off his inner tumult, he left early without telling anyone and headed for the training grounds. There he practiced and laboured giving it everything he had, working himself to the bone till his chakra reserves were spent dry and he barely had enough energy to stand, much less make his way back home.

It was late, the sun had already set long ago and the streets were quiet, he was so exhausted he didn't notice the predator lurking behind him until it was too late and he was caught unaware and powerless to do anything.

Slamming him painfully against a wall in a darkened, isolated street his attacker whispered softly, "Did you miss me?"

The blond let out a choked sob.

This can't be happening he thought.

XXX

A/N: Okay that was the delayed third chapter. Sort of a cliffie at the end, huh? I'll try my best to update soon and by reviewing it will arrive all the faster, so don't forget to press that little lavender or purple whatever button and leave a lovely review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Thanks again to all your amazing and uplifting reviewers, no author could wish for better reviewers than you all. School has started back and seems to be consuming both my time and energy, but luckily I managed to scourge sometime to finish this chapter. Note this is my first fight scene and it might just suck.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 4: Confrontation

XXX

Reflection

_ELIE WIESEL : _

_I have learned two lessons in my life: first, there are no sufficient literary, psychological, or historical answers to human tragedy, only moral ones. Second, just as despair can come to one another only from other human beings, hope, too, can be given to one only by other human beings._

XXX

Instantly he knew as soon as he arrived at the Uchiha compound something was amiss and this for disturbed him immensely. Wanting to put his mind at ease from his useless pondering he marched towards the great house.

The mansion was shrouded in darkness and gloom and the atmosphere was dismal. When he arrived on the front step his usual greeting by his blond was non-existent, there was only silence. No warm smile and melodic voice, no delicious aromas of Japanese cuisine and vanilla scented candles.

There was no doubt in his mind that something was wrong and when he found out what it was, Naruto would be punished for his negligence. Sasuke smirked to himself as imagined his dobe's cries of pain as he whipped him or rather pounded his arousal into his delightfully tight hole. Kami, it was enough to make him hard.

Taking out his rarely used house key he inserted it into the keyhole and turned it opening the door. He stepped inside and at once knew that there was no one present in the house besides himself, ready to go back out the door to find and drag the blond back when he saw a crisp white envelop that was boldly addressed to him.

Curiosity aroused he shred the envelop open and read the contents inside, what he saw sent him into a rage so intense it clouded every rational thought in his mind. His knuckles turned white from gripping the paper so tightly that when he pulled it apart it, tearing it to pieces. His face was harsh and indifferent except for his eyes which flared angrily with the Sharingan.

No one left Uchiha Sasuke especially not Uzumaki Naruto.

XXX

Wasting little time he set out on his conquest, fury fuelling his motivations. As far as he knew Naruto had little relations with any one in Konoha since they were married except for...Tsunade. The cogs in his head were turning rapidly as he processed this realization. Sure he still possessed the curse seal even after Orochimaru's demise and was currently an ANBU captain, but going against the Hokage especially an expert on medic jutus was basically suicide.

Although he thirsted for reprisal the raven knew he had to go about this sensibly, his cunning and devious nature was coming into play. Suppressing his bloodlust and raging chakra he calmed himself and broadened his senses searching for that unique chakra signature that was totally Naruto. It took much longer than he expected, but he was ultimately successful.

Sasuke discovered the blond leaving the forest training grounds entering the inhabited sector of the village. The blond was obviously exhausted from his sluggish movements and dirty apparel and to add to Sasuke's delight the area was quite secluded.

Measuring his steps carefully not making a sound until his dobe was directly in his line of sight, did he strike without warning. As deadly and as graceful as a snake.

Caught completely unawares he murmured softly into Naruto's ear, _"Did you miss me?"_

He savoured the response he evoked from the kitsune, the strangled sob and the intense shudder that ran through his prey's body excited him deeply.

With his ruby iris he gazed intently into panic-stricken sapphire, conveying the blond's emotions as plainly as daylight. Chucking to himself, _'He never was one to hide his feelings well.'_

Knowing that this was not the place to carry out his intentions he transported them back the Uchiha Sector there he unceremoniously dropped Naruto and backed away. Smirking at the disgruntled blond getting up from the ground he explained, "We're going to play a game _dobe. _It's called Hide and Seek, now I'm going to count to ten and you're going to run and hide. Okay?"

Then he backed away and began to count, "1...2...3-"

Naruto still shocked couldn't seem to comprehend what the hell was happening it was only when Sasuke paused from his counting did he snap out of it.

"You'd better get a move on because if I find you...You're going to _die."_

Needing no more incentive he unconsciously gave his consent to play Sasuke's cruel and twisted game. Calling upon strength he didn't possessed a moment ago he took off running, his mind raced, he knew that in his present condition there was no way in hell he could fight Sasuke and live to tell the tale. His only chance was to run, but he secretly knew it was futile, the raven had the obvious advantage and when he felt the Uchiha's chakra drawing closer he truly knew what it felt like to be a hunted prey.

XXX

Tsunade couldn't help the sigh that escaped passed her lips, running her fingers through her flaxen hair. It was late, very late almost midnight and she hadn't even completed half the paperwork she had intended to get through with. Not to mention all her sake was finished and the added stress wasn't helping her mental state of mind in the least.

She knew Shizune was pleased that she was taking up her duties as Hokage seriously, but honestly her sudden inspiration was due to Naruto, the blond had taken to making jibes at her laziness. And to add insult to the injury when she tried to repay him for his comments he was often too fast for her fist to land a proper blow.

She might not be the young woman used to be, but she would not be bested by a snot-nosed, imprudent brat. So between balancing her paperwork and hospital obligations she was often too tired to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

It seemed that whenever the blond became a consistent in her life again things suddenly held new meaning. She didn't think Naruto had an inkling of the true blessing he was. Those blasted villagers were complete assholes as far as she was concerned when it came to Naruto. To think everyday of his life he housed that demon fox within his body protecting their measly, ungrateful lives from the kitsune's wrath.

Sometimes she wondered how distorted and destructive human nature really was, the Yondaime had given up his life to protect and save this village and this was the thanks he received for his sacrifice. His very legacy was scorned and maltreated.

She tried for her thoughts not to linger too long on such depressing and aggravating issues; it would be of no use to anyone. But she could not help being concerned for the golden-haired boy's welfare; the progress he had achieved over the last few of weeks had been absolutely awe-inspiring. She was so happy for Naruto's recovery.

His innate ability to rise from the ashes and grow stronger with every fall was extraordinary. Tsunade knew and she would bet her life on it that no shinobi or individual could ever truly embody the very quintessence of the human spirit as Naruto could.

That flame, that passion within him that burned so fiercely could brighten the darkest of nights and uplift the most sorrowful of beings.

This, _this_ was her Naruto the one that so many had failed to appreciate.

Smiling she contemplated the small celebration she and Shizune were planning for Naruto's incredible accomplishments over the short space of time he had spent with them. Gathering her things she turned off her desk lamp and walked out her door ready to go home for the night.

With one last glance back at the vast view of Konoha Tsunade felt an unexpected chill run down her spine. A sudden sadness swept over her and she couldn't help praying for Naruto's well-being.

'_Please, let him be kept safe.'_

XXX

His lungs were on fire, burning he felt ready to combust. He wanted to stop, he needed to but self-preservation and determination kept him going. How much longer till he could find safety? His legs were lagging, kicking up dust, but he kept moving.

His azure eyes darting about him searching for an unsuspected traps. He had to move away from the Uchiha sector, back to the safety of his new home where Sasuke could not touch him. It seemed so far away and he felt as though he was running through an inescapable labyrinth, but he couldn't afford to give up.

As he rounded the corner about to move forward his meticulous eyes spotted an explosive tag directly in his path. Naruto knew it was about to explode and made a dangerously sharp turn, but it was too late the force of the explosion sent him crashing into a wall, his back hitting against it agonizingly his battered body slumping tiredly, before he could attempt to stand up.

He didn't have to raise his eyes to know who was standing before him. The time for running was over he had to stand and fight, Sasuke wouldn't get the better him after all his suffering.

An ironic, morbid thought ran through his mind just before they were about to clash _'I've been training and growing stronger in order to face down my challenges, yet when the time comes I'm so fucking tired I can barely stand on my own two feet. Friggen' coward.'_

Sasuke was the first to act throwing a reverse punch at Naruto, having barely regained his bearings the blond clumsily managed to dodge the brunt of the blow though it was able to graze his cheek the result hurting much more that he had expected.

Then he observed the subtle glow of the raven's hands then he realised the bastard was enhancing every blow with chakra. Not one to let up the Uchiha continued to attack Naruto moving lightning fast so that that he appeared nothing more than a blur.

Naruto valiantly tried to block his attacks and was partially successful. But due to Sasuke's brutal offense the blond spent more time defending than not. Unable to land a single blow for fear of leaving himself open for a deadly counter that would most likely crack bones and cause much more injury than he could sustain at the moment he continued to be on his lookout.

At the back of his mind Kyuubi was ferociously trying to make his way to the surface and take control. The blond knew should he let down his guard the battle would escalate to the point where Sasuke would activate his curse seal and then they would be in _deep shit._

Not only would it be a fight to the death, but the enormity of their chakra would have a definite backlash on the village and Kyuubi would not stop until he had decimated the Uchiha into a pile of mush.

The internal and external conflict Naruto was enduring was mindboggling, trying to keep Kyuubi at bay all the while fending off Sasuke assaults. His mind felt as though it were splitting in two and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He was fighting a losing battle and the consequences would be devastating.

He was trying; God could never say he wasn't trying. What was he to do; his decision was a double edged sword. To use Kyuubi and defeat Sasuke yet risk the destruction of the village or to give up and let Sasuke kill him ruining all he had achieved. This was the moment of truth.

His decision was made.

Naruto did not give in to Kyuubi neither did he acquiesce to Sasuke instead he endangered his own personal safety knowing that should his plan fail he would be irrevocably changed forever. Whether it was for the better or for the worse was unknown to him, but at the moment some risks were worth taking no matter the penalty.

Letting down his guard if only for a minute he concentrated going into the depths of his mind to search for a source which had been accumulating for years, laying dormant. A power that was his for the taking, but would cause the end of everything.

Naruto had two chakra sources residing within his body Kyuubi and his own as part of the seal's effect it slowly over time began to create another chakra reserve this one was a mixture of both Kyuubi's and Naruto's. It was neither human nor youki, but instead a hybrid, a fusion of the two.

The blond had only been made aware of its existence only after he had made contact with Kyuubi and even then he had been wary of using his power. Untested and potentially dangerous Naruto was seeking to wield this new chakra and hopefully put this fight to an end.

Sasuke meanwhile viewing Naruto as on the verge of breaking, his defences shattered he attacked the blond ruthlessly throwing him to the ground and continue to beat his already battered body. Bones could audibly be heard breaking as the raven delivered a powerful kick to Naruto's torso.

As his body suffered this abuse Naruto so immersed was he in his mind that the pain was beyond him, leaving him relatively untouched. He was drawing it out, feeling it ready for the taking. So seductive and enticing this gift, reaching in to this cosmic pool he felt it respond like a wildfire coursing swiftly through his body reviving him. Giving him both strength and finesse, Naruto could feel the animalistic urges clawing at him, but he forcefully pushed them down, repressing them.

He would not be controlled, he wasn't in any way a monster and he would prove them _wrong_.

Sasuke could feel the sudden surge of chakra emanating from the bruised blond who was shakily rising to his feet. Chakra so potent it was clearly visible an unusual, particular colour, violet wrapping protectively around the blond. An unholy wind had arisen and Naruto's blond strands were whipping in the breeze, his facial features had become more elongated, more pronounced, his scars had deepened and darkened in colour and his pupil's were slitted.

Looking at these changes one would immediately assume it was the Kyuubi's influence but the raven knew Naruto well enough to realize this was something completely different and it alarmed the Uchiha that he obviously had no idea about this hidden power of Naruto's fuelling his wrath.

The Uchiha scowled to himself, _'Why won't he just stay down!'_

Sasuke already sensing that the fight had risen a notch he called upon his curse seal and soon enough strange black markings began to appear on the raven's body. The blond noticing this knew he had finish the fight before Sasuke had completely transformed.

As Sasuke summoned his powers, drawing them out, the blond had launched himself at the raven taking advantage of his momentary distraction to assault him in every possible form. His movements were far more precise and graceful than before and his speed had increased more than triple-fold. He lashed out at the Uchiha his hands glowing with a purplish hue as he backhanded Sasuke across the face as he had done to the blond so many times in the past.

The raven struggled to regain his bearings, unable to keep up with the blond's attacks as he aimed a side-kick at the Uchiha's torso send his reeling backwards, knocking the wind out of him as he coughed up specks of blood struggling to breath.

The blond then distanced himself from the bruised Uchiha and began moulding his chakra into two whips that could potentially sear the skin of any being, then he pulled both his hands back and with a snap sent them toward the rising Uchiha, who screamed in agony as the whips of chakra curled around his body bounding him. He struggled to break free, but Naruto's hold was firm restraining him.

The raven at first hand experienced the brutal, devastating effects of this hybrid chakra as his flesh burned, he felt as though he had been plunged into a furnace. His body has been set ablaze.

Without wasting a moment he lifted Sasuke into the air and sent him crashing into a roof vehemently sending dust and debris flying and he repeated the action again and again. He prayed to Kami-sama the Uchiha would stay down, his control over his newfound chakra was wavering and if he didn't stop now it would surely consume him and everything else along with him.

Struggling he reined in his power, locking away the chakra, but it would not leave his body unscathed, pain ripped through him as the power fleetingly began to retreat. He screamed soundlessly before the comforting darkness overwhelmed him and he was free.

XXX

A/N: Damn I apologise again for the late chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review they mean a lot to an author.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	5. Chapter 5: Grasping

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this plot.

A/N: Thank you all so much. The 24th was my birthday. Please be kind and review. Now on with the story.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 5: Grasping

XXX

Reflection

_ANONYMOUS:_

_Don't make someone your everything, because when they leave, you have nothing._

XXX

When Tsunade had finally arrived home and was in the mist of getting ready for bed it was then the shocking news came, reported by one of Konoha's ANBU. She hadn't even heard the entire message before she grabbed her coat still garbed in her flimsy nightgown and was speeding across Konoha to the Uchiha sector.

Fear gripped her heart every step of the way, she didn't want to admit it but she was scared, her insides twisting itself into complicated, agonising knots. She would be damned should something happen to the gaki and the village along with it.

Even though she was more than fifty and was way past her prime she made it there before any other shinobi following. It was disastrous the surroundings were littered with wreckage and more than a few buildings had suffered some damage.

She quickly began scanning the area along with the other ANBU, when she heard a call signalling that they had found someone. What she encountered was a critically injured Uchiha suffering major burns, several broken bones and chakra depletion. All the other shinobi seemed to fuss and carry on about the raven's condition, but it didn't matter in the least whether he lived or died all that mattered was that a certain blond was alive.

Removing all obstacles in her path, calling out his name with more than a hint of fear and desperation. Unsurprisingly none of the others came to help her as she continued her search. With each passing moment the dread inside her began to spread, but she couldn't give up.

After turning a corner she came across a mangled and battered being, the sight wretched at her heart. She crossed the distance in a few lengthy strides and bent down to begin diagnosing Naruto's injures. The blond suffered multiple broken bones, a fractured skull, internal haemorrhaging, serious chakra depletion, numerous chakra burns and a multitude of other wounds that made Sasuke's injuries seem faint in comparisons.

Tsunade immediately began to heal his most grievous injuries using the green healing chakra to temporarily mend his wounds before she transported him to the hospital. All the while her emotions were going haywire. She was going to kill him, and then she was going to bring him back and crucifer him, she wasn't angry, she wasn't pissed. The wrath and fury coursing through her were so intense it was all she could do not to go after the mother-fucker for hurting her blond, but Naruto was her first priority everything else would come after.

But damn it was difficult, she felt as though she was being torn in two. She hadn't felt such emotions since her brother, Nawaki and her lover, Dan had died. She couldn't suffer another loss it would literally and utterly destroy her. This wasn't an assumption, this was a fact.

Using every ounce of strength within her she made it to the hospital without wasting a moment, time was against them. It seemed Shizune had thought ahead and prepped for Naruto's arrival. They had him within the special roomed covered with special healing seals within seconds bypassing other patients without a second thought.

It was a long and gruelling period trying to treat him; his wounds were significant the slightest mishap would end his life which was seeping out of him slowly. Had it been anyone else they would have already died before they had arrived at the hospital.

Kyuubi's chakra for all its power and restorative properties was fighting a difficult battle to heal Naruto's injuries. It seemed like every step forward they made a new complication arose setting them two steps back. By the time they had him stabilised, it was approaching dawn and all the occupants of the room were exhausted. It had been a tiring a task and all they could do now was put their faith in Naruto, for it was all up to the blond now.

He had slipped into a self-induced coma, the body's instinctive response to the afflictions he had endured. Tsunade was reluctant to leave his side, but with Shizune insisting she would watch over him the Hokage made her way back to her quarters to freshen herself because now that Naruto was on his way to recovery there was nothing to stop her from unleashing her ire upon the Uchiha and all those worthless scumbags who had outright refused to help the blond in his time of need.

They had all succeeded in making an enemy of Tsunade and now they were going to face the consequences. She was Hokage and her word was law and from this day forth in her mind no one would dare hurt Naruto again. The Slug Sannin was going to see to what the Sandaime had been too soft-hearted to do; those who went against her would be punished. As far as she was concerned Naruto was hers. Her blond, her child, her son and no one would dare put a scratch on him again or they would deal with her fury, be it man, woman or child. She was the fucking Shinigami in human form.

It is a dangerous thing to mess with tigress' cub, because she'll eat you alive.

When Tsunade entered the council and everyone else fell silent, a perilous chill ran through them as the room temperature seemed to drop by ten degrees. The killer intent that emanated from her being had them paralysed in fear; beads of sweat began to break out on their skin. It was evident that their Hokage was not in a good mood and screwing her over was permanently condemning yourself to a life of pain and infertility after all she was an infamous medic-nin.

Her presence also signalled the commencement of the meeting. Soon enough the council members were squabbling and behaving like infants. It was truly an embarrassment to know that grown men and women who were respected members of the Village could behave in such a puerile manner.

It went on for several minutes until the throbbing in Tsunade's head became too much and she slammed her fist down on the table sending a crack that split the table in half although it did not fall apart. The Godaime had also effectively succeeded in quieting the council members.

Sighing she gazed at them directly, "We have gathered together for this emergency meeting because of the events that took place last night. Though the circumstances are not clear due to the unconsciousness of both parties it can be derived from the situation that a violent battle occurred leaving them both hospitalised and in critical condition.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto are the two participants involved. This matter has caused quite an uproar and must be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. Until they have both regained consciousness, no final judgement can be passed, I therefore proposed that both are to be under ANBU guard until the situation is resolved."

The members were silent until Wakazashi Hideiki, one of the oldest and revered members stood, "That is all well and fine Hokage-sama, but why must Uchiha Ssuke also be placed under suspicion it is quite obvious that the Kyuubi is the true culprit and should be punished accordingly."

This statement caused most of the members to cheer showing their support although there were some who neither agreed nor disagreed, she took special notice of them before she proceeded to quiet the room once again.

Standing upright and glaring at them with the most icy and callous amber eyes Tsunade spoke in a soft, but commanding voice, "I will say this once, pending their awareness final judgement shall be passed, should any of you take it upon yourself to act against my ruling you shall find yourself in a very precarious position. Is that understood?"

Begrudgingly the council members approved and without speaking another word Tsunade exited the room. Her fists were clenched; her posture rigid and her eyes were blazing, it was all she could do to keep her self-control, the urge to lash out at those buffoons was immense.

_That stupid fool had dared to call Naruto the_ _Kyuubi. _The bigoted and imbecilic minds of Konoha's villagers never ceased to amaze and anger her.

Even though she wished to visit Naruto the duties of being Hokage beckoned her and unwillingly she went back to her office to continue to do more paperwork. Tsunade desperately wanted a bottle of sake to calm her, but the need to be sober and competent should the blond need her was too great.

Massaging her temples she set to work keeping in mind that the more work she got done the more time she could devote to Naruto, this notion fuelled her on and soon enough the stacks of paperwork were gradually lessening.

It wasn't until late afternoon that one of her shinobi came rushing into her office reporting that Uchiha Sasuke was finally awake. Dropping her work without a second thought she hurried to the hospital. She immediately demanded a full report of Sasuke's current condition, sighing regrettably once she had received it.

The Uchiha was weak and injured though he was recovering nicely, but not enough that he could take a beating and still live to tell the tale and she had been looking forward to castrating the sonofabitch. But that didn't mean she couldn't inflict a little psychological torture on the bastard.

Stepping in the room she looked at the bruised, pale figure laying on the bed who didn't even bother o acknowledge her presence, scowling inwardly she stood directly in front of him and stared at him in an unrelenting gaze.

"It looks like you're alive and well hmm, if I had my way your rotting corpse would be hanging in the village centre, but unfortunately the Village council favours you much. You really did a number on him this time didn't you Sasuke, he was merely asking for a divorce, but you couldn't handle that could you? That he had finally had enough of your shit and wanted a life of his own. Not to mention what a coward you are, don't think I don't know that you attacked him when he was completely drained.

"For that I'm not going to go easy on you in the least Uchiha, I might not be able to kill you, but I'll make sure you'll regret everything you did to him. From this point forth you are no longer a shinobi of Konohagakure. You will be forced to service five hundred hours of community service and will have ANBU guard watching over you for the next two years."

None of these things seemed to gain a reaction from the frigid raven, but she didn't falter, "And did I mention your chakra is going to be sealed away indefinitely."

The raven upon hearing this leaped from his position on the bed to attacking her even in his weakened state. Tsunade who had the clear advantage grabbed hold of Sasuke and slammed him up against the wall, the raven struggled, but instantly stopped when Tsunade brought her green glowing hands to Sasuke's heart. He knew one wrong move on his part and he would surely die. There was no if, and or, maybe, this was a certainty.

The raven was completely still glaring coldly at the Godaime who had taken his right hand in hers and in a flash broke his wrist; it took all Sasuke's will power not to cry out. She then proceeded to set it back in place with an audible snap.

Then she took her hand and placed it at the back of his neck the next thing he knew jolts of pain were coursing through his being, his muscles were screaming in agony and his nerves were being fried. This time he could not hold back the cry that escaped him. It lasted only a couple seconds, but the lingering effects adamantly reminded him of the previous pain.

Before anything else could continue Shizune literally burst through the door, "Naruto's vital signs are fluctuating, he's going into shock."

Both figures froze, Tsunade processing the information first whispered, "If he dies the pain you just experienced will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." This was not a threat, it was a promise.

She was gone the next instant leaving Sasuke alone who slide to the floor bonelessly.

XXX

Tsunade was panicked as hard as she and Shizune were trying Naruto was slipping from their grasps and she was scared, never more so in her life. She continued to pour chakra into him, trying to revive him, but it was futile. Jolts of electricity she produced coursed through him, but it was to no avail.

Hot, salty tears were now streaming from her eyes as she pleaded with Kami and Naruto not to leave her.

"No no no no no. NO! Don't die. You can't, it's not your time yet!" she insisted. "Kami don't do this you bastard. Naruto live, please I need you. We need you!"

Tsunade begged at her wits end, his heart rate was diminishing rapidly until she heard a monotonous beep coming from the machine.

"NOOOO! NARUTO PLEASE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME..._NARUTO_!"

XXX

A/N: Okay then that was the 5th chapter what did you guys think. I know its a cliffhanger, darn. Please review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	6. Chapter 6: Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: OMG! You all are absolutely amazing, an author could not ask for more lovely readers, your support and comments have encouraged and moved me so much. Thank you all for the reviews and the birthday greetings I do hope the large number of readers and reviewers continue to grow. Sorry as well for the late update End of Term Exams are driving me insane, forgive me.

**Note: Important message at the end of the chapter. **

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

_This updateis unbetaed_

This chapter has been dedicated to SoSickOfNyQuil for being my 100th reviewer and most of all for the continuous support of this story. Thanks.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 6: Trials

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reflection

_Mitsugi Saotome_

_If you were all alone in the universe with no one to talk to, no one with which to share the beauty of the stars, to laugh with, to touch, what would be your purpose in life? It is other life, it is love, which gives your life meaning. This is harmony. We must discover the joy of each other, the joy of challenge, the joy of growth._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was absolutely excruciating, it felt as though his insides were on fire and he was about to combust. His tissues and muscles were being torn apart and his entire being was filled with agony that rendered him senseless.

The blissful veil of darkness had been taken away and he was abruptly thrust into a world of hurt, Naruto didn't know where he was or what was going on. The pain was a definite sign he was still alive, but he desperately found himself wishing for death. Anything, but this.

His heart was being painfully squeezed and each breath he took was harder than the last, he was hoping it would fade, that numbness would begin to set in, but it was pointless. He could feel his systems shutting down; Kyuubi's almost consistent presence was abating and his life force was leaving his body.

Death seemed to be knocking at his door at last and its promise of sweet eternal relief was oh so tempting. The blond was ready to let go, to fade away and leave this plane of existence, when he heard a familiar call, one that tugged at his very soul.

The sound was so crestfallen and heartbroken he was wretched inside, it was calling to him it was begging him not to go. Naruto was caught between the indecision to let go or hold on to the voice beckoning to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's world was burning to the ground, he was gone. He had left her alone.

No this can't be happening. It can't. I don't deserve this, _he does doesn't deserve this!_

Is there no God? Where the hell is Justice?

The tears couldn't seem to stop, there was a lump in her throat and the weight on her chest was too much to bear. Tsunade crumpled like paper to the floor as the realisation settled in. What use was it to beg or plead anymore, he was already gone and she, she has died along with him.

The only thing really left to do was end this earthly existence and go to when all her precious people now resided.

Sobs continued to rack her being , but she managed to pick herself up and go over to when a ashen and lifeless Naruto lay and rested her head on his chest as though trying to absorb some phantom warmth left within him.

The Hokage closed her eyes and inhaled, before she could release her breath she heard a sound, a faint, almost inaudible sound yet it was there. The thumping of a heart, a human heart and not just anyone's, Naruto's.

She wanted to believe so badly that for some inexplicable reason he was still alive, but her pragmatic nature would not allow it until she was absolutely sure. So pushing her feelings aside she began to examine his body and shockingly she felt his pulse it was weak, but it was still there.

The Godaime could not help the cry of elation and thrill that escaped her, Naruto was alive, he had not left her.

Immediately Shizune and the other staff members came rushing in wondering if their Hokage had finally gone crack. But what they found was a jubilant, weeping Tsunade with her arms warped around the boy's body like a coiling snake.

None of the occupants of the room understood what had transpired until Shizune approach the pair and realised the miraculous truth, the inconspicuous signs of Naruto's breathing, she as well could not hold back her joy.

Of course the news spread like wildfire, many moping that they had yet to see the death of the Kyuubi while an exclusive few were overcome with happiness. Iruka could not hold back the waterworks, crying in the arms of his lover, Kakashi who bore a smile underneath his mask, though one could not be sure whether he was happy over the blond being alive or the fact that he had a sobbing Iruka clinging to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke heard the news his face was impassive, but even he could not suppress the sigh of relief that escaped him. Maybe it was the fact that his fight with the blond was not over yet, that he did not have to face the wrath of a grieving Hokage or maybe it was a more intimate reason that the raven was not willing to admit, even to himself.

The Uchiha let his eyelids droop as wave of exhaustion came crashing over him, but he did not find reprieve instead he found millions of pictures of Naruto flashing through his mind from the days in the Academy to Team seven to when they were married.

The perpetual snapshots of the blond laughing, smiling, sleeping, crying, dancing and fighting. He could not elude those azure eyes that seem to pierce his heart and soul. He couldn't and he wouldn't let the blond go, not now, not ever.

When he opened his eyes a flame seem to glow in them. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha was his till the end of time and nothing, _nothing_ would ever change that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the course of the day numerous friends and comrades came to visit the injuried blond offering condolences and support. Tsunade rarely left his side as though in fear he would be gone the minute she left, it was only becuse of Shizune firm insistence that she received some rest before she collapsed.

The female Hokage had expended an extraordinary amount of chakra in order to heal Naruto and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She felt faint and increasingly weak, it took all her willpower to keep awake.

Naruto's friends including Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Konohamaru and the others were all present worried over the blond's health and deeply ashamed. They all felt partially responsible for not realising Naruto's predicament and not having helped him the way they should have.

It pained them looking at the pitiful, battered blond who was struggling to stay alive, although he was still alive he was not out danger yet and the possibility of him falling into a permanent coma was growing increasingly higher with each passing moment.

How could Sasuke have done this to Naruto? There was no question in their mind about the Uchiha. The blond was blindingly devoted to the raven to the point of self-endangerment. If Sasuke had told Naruto to cut of his finger the blond would ask which one.

It was an unhealthy and poisonous relationship that Sasuke used as a weapon to abuse and humiliate Naruto. When they had found out about Sasuke's infidelity a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over each of them, the realization had now began to sink in. His incessant affairs and mistreatment of the blond and _now this_.

When was it going to stop? Why hadn't they seen the signs? Naruto's seclusion, Sasuke's belligerent and apathetic behaviour towards the blond, his promiscuous activities. Were they so wrapped up in their own lives' that they had neglected one of their closest friends, who would willingly sacrifice his life for everyone of them. Who cared more about his friends that he did his own well being, jeopardising a mission if it meant he could save even one of then from harm.

How could they call themselves his friends, they had no right. All they could do was pray for Naruo's recovery and beg his forgiveness. To know that they had left him helpless in his time of need pained everyone of them especially Sakura and Iruka having been so close to the blond.

Sakura had long given up on Sasuke after realising that the Uchiha had a dark side that she could never be able to understand and the fact that he could be so callous and a traitor to his own village had brought the apprehension that the guy she was in love with did not exist, he never had, this was reality and she had to deal with it.

But to know that there was a chance that what happened to Naruto could have happened to her Sakura truly didn't think she could have survived it, it made her acknowledge how strong the blond had to have been to endure such treatment. To know that the person you loved more than anything else in the world could betray you in such a way and throw away your love and trust as though it was no better than garbage could shatter a person and the fact that Naruto was still going attested that true strength did not come from being a genius and having the highest ranking. It came from moving forth even in the greatest of trials and getting back up even though your heart and soul had been crushed by those you hold dear. It came for being able to face the darkest of challenges and fighting even though you have nothing left within you.

Sakura was hurt, ashamed and angry, angry at the world, at the villagers, at Sasuke and most of all at herself. This was her teammate, her childhood friend, the person who stood by and protected her when she was weak and stupid. The person who was continually there for her as a pillar of strength, a shoulder to cry on, a comforter, a listener, a protector, a brother and most of all a friend who cared for her even in her most foolish, bigoted and childish moments. And Kami-sama knows there've been plenty.

It was her vow, her proise that no longer would she stand in the background, she was going to be the kind of friend Naruto deserves, she was going to gain back Naruto's trust and friendship no matter what it took. It was the least she could do after all that the blond had given her.

Haruno Sakura had finally grown up and began to appreciate her precious people and most of all her greatest blessing, the no.1 most hyper-active, knuckleheaded ninja in Konoha, Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mind Scape_

_Sighing he opened his luminous cobalt eyes yawning sleepily, taking a few moment to gaze about him. Naruto was in a meadow as far a he could see which smelled like lavender and mint, a rather curious, but pleasant combination. The grass was soft and strangely comfortable and he didn't mind taking another nap, however the gargantuan sealed caged with a irritated kitsune demon was glaring at him in the face pushed away all thoughts of sleep._

_Rolling his eyes he sat upright folding his legs in a lotus position and with a hand propped on his knee holding his chin he began to converse with the Kyuubi._

"_Well isn't this a surprise, I expected never to wake up again and here I am with you. I guess that means I'm not death?" he stated more than asked._

'_You're right, but your ridiculous, foolish, inane actions could have very well end both our existences you idiot kittling, I have a mind right now to squeeze the life out of your weak pitiful body' the deep baritone voice raged._

"_You do know that ridiculous, foolish and inane mean the same thing don't you?' Naruto chuckled, but stopped after Kyuubi growled dangerously. "Oh well the villagers are most likely moping that they haven't gotten rid of me yet, who knew I would be so hard to kill" the blond said with morbid humour._

"_And besides if it hadn't been for me you would have probably destroyed the entire village you bloodthirsty fox so don't get all high and mighty on me, it was your' fault for being so damn murderous."_

'_You're blaming this on me, you snivelling little fuck I've saved you ass too many times to count.'_

"_If it hadn't been for you cranky old demon with nothing better to do than murder people then I would have a normal life which didn't include pedophile snakes, cruel villagers and an insane, fucked-up husband who wants to kill me."_

_At the end of his rant Naruto couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat and the sob that escaped him. Kyuubi watched in silence, unfeeling as the blond fall to pieces in front his blazing red eyes, waiting patiently until Naruto regained control of his emotions._

"_Shit I didn't mean to take it out on you."_

'_What you said is probably and if it happens again I rip you fucking throat out. Do hear me?'_

"_Hai. Anyway how is it that I'm still alive, I clearly remember failing into the darkness."_

'_You came back after that old woman began weeping and calling out to you, it must have revived your will to live and we're here.'_

"_Where is here anyway, aren't we supposed to be in a sewer."_

'_No. Our location depends you, before our relations were distant and repulsive, but we have grown closer than before and therefore your state of mind towards me has changed, you can alter the settings to your preference.'_

_Currently it was night and there was a milky way of stars decorating a blanket of royal blue, the moon was a radiant gem that illuminated the world and gave a mystical glow to the meadow. An aura of restfulness and peace settled over the place and a gentle breeze rustled the grass creating an ethereal effect. It truly was a serene sanctuary._

_The two beings continued to sit in quiet, neither willing to break the silence, a mutual understanding had passed between then and they were both contented to set back and appreciate the stillness and tranquillity of the night._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto's condition was gradually improving and this brought much needed relief to those who bothered to care, not to mention he was guarded round the clock by elite members of the ANBU, who dared not mess-up and have to confront the wrath of an immensely high-strung Hokage.

All the shinobi on duty and villagers were walking on eggshells around the Godamie, one wrong comment and your ass was grass. She was known to be rather temperamental and with the hospitalization of the Kyuubi container she was more than a bit unhinged.

In fact the impact of Tsunade's behaviour was so enormous some had resorted to praying for the blond's recovery fearing that should anything happen to the former prankster the entire village was going to hell.

The atmosphere surrounding Konoha was tenuous and most recognised that huge events were about to take place which could irrevocably shape the future of Konoha and the Kyuubi container who was still unconscious was at the centre of it all.

The trial of Uchiha Sasuke was not more than three days away and many knew that its verdict was volatile in nature. Anger the villagers or risk the wrath of an enraged Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was the sixth chapter and as you can see the next chapter is going to bring even more angst and chaos, not to mention the next chapter will be the end of the first Arc of the story. I will explain in my next update where everything should be finalised and set the course for this story.

I am still uncertain about whether or not I should include Mpreg. So I'm leaving it up to you my reviewers. Again thanks for your support and reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Chibi Naruto plushies to all my reviewers from the last chapter, you made my birthday especially memorable with your greetings. Muchas gracias.

Sincerely, CharmGirl24.


	7. Chapter 7: Amendments

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and support and unfortunately this might be my last update for the year or even a while considering that my Internet Explorer is faulty and I can't access the net. Please do forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

_The chapter is unbetaed._

**NOTE: BEWARE OF SHORT LEMON IN THE 2****ND**** PART!!!**

Title: Redemption

Chapter 7: Amendments

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reflection

_ANDRé Maurois:_

_If men could regard the events of their own lives with more open minds,_

_they would frequently discover that they did not really desire the_

_things they failed to obtain._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally arrived and there was nothing more Tsunade could do to postpone the inevitable any longer. Naruto had yet to awaken and without his testimony she was fighting a losing battle. The council had already determined in their mind that Uchiha Sasuke was innocent of all his persecutions regardless of all the incriminating evidence, their biasness was unjust and saddened and frustrated the Godaime, who really could not understand their absolute refusal to remove Sasuke from his pedestal.

The room was large and airy with rays of golden sunlight filtering through the windows, but for all its spacious and agreeable surroundings did not subtraction from the numerous seals protecting the room from intruders and eavesdroppers alike. A panel sat at the forefront of the room consisting of select and supposed reputable elders from among the council and clan leaders with the Godaime in the focus of the faction.

At various points around the room stood solemn members of elite ANBU squads specially chosen to ensure the confidentiality and security of the occurrences happening within the court. Secrets were closely guards and treachery would be penalized by death. Such precautions were necessary in this era with the various threats posed by other Hidden Villages and enemies; a prime example is Iwagakure who had beheld a festering, malevolent grudge towards Konoha and its deceased Yondaime for its defeat after the infamous Great War.

Attired in her formal Hokage robes Tsunade arose as the offender was escorted in by ANBU guards. The Uchiha looked worse for wear, dark circles and purplish bruises marred his pallid skin, his hair dirty and tangled and his clothes in disarray. But for all his dishevelled appearance the Uchiha retained a superior air which detracted attention from his exterior and his glacier gaze causes some of the less war-hardened and scholarly patrons to shivers involuntarily. It was immensely apparent that Uchiha Sasuke was not a man to be trifled with and his former position as captain of his ANBU squad attributed to this conception.

Once all the formalities and addresses had been fulfilled the trial commenced, the list of Sasuke's persecutions were recited aloud and the deliberations began. Sasuke was given a chance to defend himself, standing upright he addressed the panel.

"The reason for this trial today is merely a misunderstanding on my part. As I have stated before, I returned home after my mission and was greeted by divorce papers from my partner. After much searching I managed to confront him the night the incident occurred concerning this troubling news. There had been no previous suggestions that my marriage was collapsing and I was greatly disturbed at our separation.

"I made a desperate attempt to amend the situation, when things got out of hand and I was forced to defend myself from bodily harm, my spouse has been known for his rash and pretentious actions and this is one such display. I do accredit to the disturbance and destruction of my property, but I would never intentionally wound my husband. As far as I'm concerned I still love him I truly hope we can resolve these present issues. As my stances I plead not guilty."

It was all Tsunade could do not to leap out of her seat and pummel the bastard, dissecting him into distorted, gory chunks of flesh and the first thing she would do was castrated to sonofabitch for outright blatantly lying to the council who was eating up his words like famished, gullible, bias dullards.

It was a strenuous and emotionally trying run for her, she had fought with every ounce of her being, but it still wasn't enough. They discredited and ignored her at every point, but she continued to try, even the slightest leverage could tip the scale in her favour. However medical reports and eyes-witnesses were irrelevant in their eyes. The Godaime could not hoped to change the misconstrued conceptions of there idiots and in the end the majority out ruled her.

It did not matter how hard she had protested and pressed for his culpability it was futile, the predominance had had the final say and Uchiha Sasuke was acquitted for his crimes against Naruto. The knife in her gut twisted excruciatingly and she forcefully strangled a pained gasp in hatred and frustration.

However she was still Hokage and although he was cleared there were other offences he had to pay penance for. She could not delegate as harsh a sentence as she would have liked, but she would settle for what she could have, but mark her words she would not let up until she had achieved vengeance for Naruto and for herself.

"As Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hear by sentence you, Uchiha Sasuke to 2400 hours of community service, during that time you shall be denied access to your chakra and temporarily suspended from your duty as a shinobi. Subsequently you will be placed on probation for the next twenty-six (26) months and you are restricted from going within two hundred metres of Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto for 36 months. This hearing is adjourned."

The bitterness and venom in her voice as she spat out his last punishment was poignant. Arising from her seat she briskly walked out of the room leaving on room for argument, but she managed to catch the look of unadulterated fury at his last sentence, the implications causing his expression to contort into a rictus of rage if only for a fleeting moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could not believe that haggard old bitch, not only had she cut off his chakra, but she had restricted him from seeing Naruto, _his wife, his blond_. If he still had his chakra, Hokage or no Hokage he was attacking that witch for thinking she could dared separate him from what was his. She honestly didn't know who she was dealing with, but sooner or later he would exact his revenge then she would learn it paid not to mess with an Uchiha.

He needed time to regain his strength before he could strike back not to mention his chakra; once that moment arrived he would activate his once dormant heaven seal make her pay for her interference.

The raven could already feel the need clawing at him, the need to be inside his blond, pounding into that virgin-tight ass, spilling his seed once again. It had been almost a month since he had last taken the blond and he could feel his libido raging, his sexual appetite was insatiable and when he was with every one of those whores the only person on his mind was Naruto.

Goddamn it he needed to get laid now or he would likely go crazy.

Once he was released the Uchiha wasted no time, not even caring about his appearance almost breaking out in run towards his usual brothel in the shadier, more murky parts of the village. He strode in with one purpose in mind ignoring the customary greeting he went to his specially reserved room and there was one of his favourites, Tanaka who fiddling with his kimono.

Going up to the dirty blond haired cross-dresser, he ripped off his clothes paying no heed to his squawk of indignation and surprise. He pushed the smaller man down onto his hands and knees on the futon and striping off his pants he lubed his straining erection, removing the butt-plug inside his whore he thrust his entire length into the man and furiously began to pound into him.

Over and over he entered into the slut's ass, his cock nestled in that warmth all the while imagining the moans and dirty words coming out of Tanaka were that of his Naruto begging him.

"Yeah, uh Sasuke more...give it to me, faster! That's right fuck me. Please Sasuke fuck me harder." The whore beneath him moaned and screeched, but he was lost in his own world, all he could think about was Naruto, _his adorable, fuckable, submissive uke._

Then he could feel it, his pleasure rising until he could no longer hold back and spurted his seed into his partner feeling himself slowly come back to earth. Pulling out of Tanaka's ass, a picture of his smiling blond flashed though his mind before exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was totally lost trying to find his way in a fog so thick it swallowed him and everything else whole. Desperation was dawning on him, it seemed the harder he fought to find his way the more lethargic and irritated he became. It was troubling in the least, the feeling of being trapped like a caged animal denied freedom and wondering aimlessly with no past or future.

Uncertainties were engulfing him and he was bordering on insanity, fighting an invisible enemy who skulked in the shadows and never showed their faced leading him further and further astray from his original path. Damnit, he just had to open his eyes. '_Try harder'_ he pushed willing himself out of the fog and into the land of the living.

Being caught in limbo was riding on his last nerves and if he spent one more moment there he was officially giving up trying to awaken. _'So for the last time WAKE UP!'_ he commanded his indolent body and surprise it actually obeyed him.

There was a sudden spike in the heart monitor, but not enough to cause any attention to be drawn towards the comatose patient. The room was vacant with the exception of the patient, although right outside his door stood sentries alert for any intruders, namely a certain raven who had firmly been denied access.

Then not a moment later cornflower blue eyes opened, blinkingly drowsily adjusting slowly to the immediate influx of light, squinting as they tried to make out their surroundings. Plain white walls and a clean tiled floor the colour of thunderclouds, a rather shaky fan circulated cool air brought in by the breeze. All in all it would have been a rather dreary, stereotypical hospital room had it not been for the numerous cards and balloons in just about every imaginable shape. And vibrant, beautiful flowers that would any peacock ruffled with envy.

Never had Naruto been greeted by such a sight, the heart-rending scene brought tears to his eyes as he gazed at a banner staring at him pointedly in the face '**We miss you Naruto!'**. Then there were little messages written by all his forgotten friends and little caricatures drawn depicting, hilarious scenes that had the blond smiling in amusement.

'_The power of Youth will prevail. Yosh!' _Lee.

'_Troublesome fool.' _Shikamaru.

'_Don't forget our ramen competition. You can't beat me!' _Choji.

'_Naruto, wake up soon we all miss you so much and...etc' _Iruka-sensei.

'_Hey kid better get up soon or I'll never get __laid again.__' _the last words were distorted, but he knew it was Kakashi.

'_Naruto you have me so worried, you baka I'm getting gray.'_ Sakura.

'_Hey gaki I didn't save your ass for you to die, you hear me!'_ Baa-chan.

His friends, his family they remembered and although it was already so late they still came to visit him. This time he couldn't stop the tears from spilling over, but they weren't of sadness, but joy that they cared.

The blond tried to sit up, but all that did was land him in a world of pain and discomfort, his ribs were stabbing me with pricks of pain, his head throbbed suddenly with a mind-blowing headache and a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. His entire body was sore and hurting and he was really regretting his foolish decision to try and sit up. And just when he was having a sappy moment.

His mind still felt groggy and Naruto experienced a strange sort of detachment from his body since everything seemed to take a little more time and energy, even blinking became a chore. The blond could already feel a blanket of fatigue creeping up on him and he hadn't ever been awake for more than a few minutes, his boundless energy seemed to have taken a temporary vacation leaving him sluggish and drowsy.

Unable to resist the temptation of sleep he fell into a dreamless slumber deciding he would alert them to his conscious later, '_Let them squirm a bit longer'_ he chuckled.

His body relaxed and his breathing evened out and became slower and although he was a pale as freshly fallen snow there was a tinge of rosiness to his cheeks that emphasised his adorable whisker-marks and made him all the more life-like.

Hours passed before Naruto awoke again, night had fallen and a multitude of diamonds twinkled and shinning aglow with a sparkling radiance illuminating the world. Most of Konoha had fallen asleep and there was a peacefulness that was left undisturbed, and quieted even the most restless of souls.

Shizune was quietly seeing to his ablutions when he awoke, one look at the older konoichi whom he had considered an older sister, had him yelping while trying desperately to cover his _man parts. _This in turn caused Shizune to shriek in surprise and launch herself at the blond enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug that had him gasping for breathe and awaken the agony and soreness in his ribs.

Immediately after realising what her relief and enthusiasm had caused she released him and tried to ease his pain smiling sheepishly. After redressing his bandages and handing him a glass of water she went to wake Tsunade who was slumping in a chair near Naruto's bedside out cold. The stress from over the last few days had worn her out and not to mention the few bottles of sake she had guzzled down to take the edge off the disappointment of not truly defeating Sasuke. In the end she had finally given in to a heavy sleep.

Cautiously Shizune touched the older woman's shoulder trying to rouse her from her sleep gently, knowing what a violent reaction the Hokage had to being awaken to suddenly. The results were a number of broken bones and more often than not a concussion.

It didn't take long before Tsunade opened her tired amber eyes and requested coarsely, "I'm trying to sleep here, if Konoha's not burning to the ground or that Uchiha bastard isn't dead in a ditch somewhere then don't wake me."

She was about to drop off back to sleep when she heard a voice say, "I know you were lazy, but this takes the cake wouldn't even bother to see how I was going. After all I was in a _coma_ for almost _a week_", with a definite pout.

Her head snapped back up and saw the blond boy sulking on the bed across the room with a hint of amusement in those mesmerising ocean-blue eyes of his. She stood up and in a druken stagger she made her way to him, haphazardly draping her bod over his in a sort of full-body hug.

Gingerly Naruto returned the embrace although extra careful because of his injuries. It felt nice to be back and held by the woman he considered his surrogate mother. The love and affection that poured from this incredibly resilient and courageous woman overwhelmed him and he tried to soak up as much of her as he could. Even Shizune joined in and it was a few moments before they separated, but a held on a bit longer as if to assure themselves this was real and wasn't some trick their weary minds had played on them and if it was it sure as hell felt like the real thing.

"Hey guys as much as I'm enjoying this moment you're cutting off my blood circulation and on top of that Baa-chan smells exceedingly awful like she hasn't bath in weeks and alcohol."

This managed to get them off him, but it also earned him a whack on the head from Tsunade which had the blond whining, "I'm not even out of the hospital bed and you're sill abusing me. I can't get a break."

"That's why women won't take give you the time of day if you treat them like that."

"That's why I stick to men Baa-chan."

"And look where that ended you up", she scolded slightly.

"How was I supposed to know that jackass would end up being a psycho sex-crazed unfaithful bastard? And what happened to him anyway." He asked with a bit of underlying hope.

Sighing Tsunade replied, "Today was his trial-"

"But I wasn't there, how could they have a trial without me. I'm the one who got the broken ribs here."

"I think we all know why."

This caused Naruto to growl and Shizune stamped her foot indignation.

"I know this isn't fair, but those idiots can't tell which part of their ass they should wipe anyway. He got off the council were already in wrapped around his finger. I tried..." from her dejected tone Naruto knew she felt worse than she was really letting on. He reached up and hugged her holding her close before she could breakdown.

The blond soothing her,"I know you did Baa-chan. And I'm so glad that I have you, I don't whether I would even be here if it weren't for you. It was your love for me that made me come back Baa-chan and I promise I won't leave you."

The rest of the night passed quietly with Shizune and Tsunade recounting the events after the incident for Naruto who listen attentively. Smiling jovially when he heard of his friends reactions and the numerous offers to murder Sasuke in the most gruesome of agonising methods, it warmed his heart.

It was approaching dawn when they stopped and a quite weariness had settled upon them. Even with the copious amount of sleep Naruto had spent he was still recovering and the extended period of awareness had cost him a great deal of his energy, but before he could close of to the world once again he begged the two women to allow him to see the sunrise.

This was an occurrence that he delighted in sincerely. The brilliant flaming star that caused the darkness to receded from hence it came and elucidated the world with its awe-inspiring radiance and its promise of a new day. The sky was a painter's pallet; there were delicate pinks, fiery reds, bright oranges, and soft blues. The colours swirled and intermingled with each other in a graceful, stunning waltz of enchanted lovers.

It was truly a breathtaking sight that many took for granted, but to Naruto it was so much more. A representation depicting a reason for his existence to know such beauty and splendour existed even in this tainted, malevolent world that swallowed innocents whole. And that he could strive to uphold and share this exquisiteness with anyone willing to receive its gift.

The past could not be changed and the future was an unknown, but these should not rule your present. For that is what it is, a gift to be cherished to be moulded and tended to sometimes creating an unexpectedly precious and extraordinary thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside his room hidden in the shadows that had yet to banished a figure lurked secretly and with a fervent attentiveness gazed longingly at the golden-haired boy as he witnessed the rising of the sun. Rays of daylight touched his sun and brightened his complexion giving him a heavenly glow.

His eyes reflected an abundance of emotion that read into the deeps of his soul and displayed its lustre its unusual and exquisite colouring that made the boy all the more enthralling.

How he longed to wrap his arms around that slender, warm body and breath in his scent. To take flight in that moment and carry them away to a place untouchable to anyone else and spend the rest of their days in each others presence.

Damn that bastard for hurting his love, his precious person. How dare he steal away his intended and throw him aside for those worthless, common whores. This treasure, this unappreciated beauty that so many ignored unknowingly tossing away the person he considered his world.

But no more he had finally gotten rid of that Uchiha and now he had his blond angel within his grasp. It was Sasuke's fault for being so careless, arrogantly believing that no one would ever realise the true value in the blond. How he had taken for granted that love and devotion that he so yearned for.

But now his angel knew, he knew what a useless, disgusting swine you are, all because I revealed your true self to him. Tearing down that veil you had erected and diminishing your god-like status. You are no more Uchiha Sasuke.

He is mine and I never letting him you have him again. My angel, my blond, my Naurto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now late afternoon and Naruto's friends after they had been informed of his recovery had come rushing to visit him. There had been tears and apologies, embraces and promises, it had been an emotional rollercoaster, but one he would never regret. Their support and affection had invigorated him with new life and although he was tired he felt a contentedness he had rarely experienced and he clung to it closely letting it encase him.

Now alone at last he opened the letter sent by Gaara who he had written to just before the inciden with Sasuke.

_Naruto,_

_It had been a long while my friend and I must admit; I too was guilty of abandoning you in your time of need. I knew of Sasuke's darkness, more than you who were blinded by your love for him. I am regretful for my absence, but I promise the future will be different. If it were not for my duty as Kazekage as it is for your Lady Tsunade, I too word mercilessly torture and exploit that scum for his unspeakable crimes._

_Neji as well expresses his wish for retribution and one day when the opportunity arises we will seized it and punish Uchiha Sasuke for his sins. He will not be left unscathed. You have saved me from my insanity and have given me a chance of new life and so too I extend my hand and offer you a chance to begin anew. _

_Suna is in a many ways similar to Konoha, but here you will find acceptance that you have been so long denied. You will always be embraced with open arms my friend and I look forward to your response._

_Gaara._

The blond was comforted by Gaara's reply and his offer was one that Naruto after recent events could consider seriously. Konoha was no longer a true place for him to call home and although he had regained his friends he could not bare to continue his life here, not with the consistent reminder of his losses.

He could not move forward with his past still clinging to him and so he must breakaway if he is to achieve true happiness for his own.

Naruto was deep in tought when Tsunade came in to run some standard testes as she had promised to ensure his recovery was going smoothly. It was almost two hours later before she had stopped prodding and poking at him to his exasperation. He had not expected such a run-through.

He was even forced to urinate in a cup much to his embarrassment, he honestly could not understand such measures, but then again with Tsunade's enormous urgency when it came to his health he should have expected no less.

Staring out his window, once again absorbed in his contemplations he had not heard Tsuande enter the room. It was only when she touched his hand did he become alert to his presence. The older woman he noticed was strangely pale, with a deep concern and apprehension that made him uneasy.

The flaxen-haired woman sat at his edge of his bed and then she started.

"Naruto I have some questions for you to answer." The serious of the situation was indicated by her voice.

"Go ahead Baa-chan."

"Naruto who was the last person you engaged in sexual intercourse with?"

This stunned the blond, but he answered anyway, "No one, but Sasuke."

"When was the last time you did have sex?"

Naruo could help blushing in embarrassment and inwardly flinching as he remembered the brutal act that was less of an act of pleasure and more like one of dominance and pain. "Why should I tell you and why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question Naruto", she demanded giving him a pointed look.

"Alright, about I don't know seven or six weeks ago, I guess."

"Did you know you were a hermaphrodite?"

"I'm a what? Baa-chan that's not possible I'm a guy not some Amoeba."

"As I figured. Listen from my testes I derived that over the years due to Kyuubi's occupancy you have become genderless although you still retain you male organs. I suppose Kyuubi being a demon is genderless and that has affected you as well. I assume you were the submissive partner in the relationship?"

The blond shocked by the revelation could do nothing but nod.

"This also led me to another discovery. You-you're six and a half weeks pregnant Naruto."

However this time the blond after blinking at Tsunade in a state of disbelief fainted away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the 7th and last chapter in this arc. I can't remember the exact votes, but many of you wanted Mpreg including myself and there you have it. Many of you had no special preference and only a few were objective and I'll try to keep up with the story as best as I can for them.

I would also like to thank _inumoon3_ for suggesting it and my beta Inuryu for all her help.

As well when I say this is a new Arc I mean this is a new opening for the story different characters, time, setting….etc Thank you again for all your support and I hope you have a wonderful holiday. And please leave a review it would be a lovely Christmas present and I wouldn't mind seeing my first bi- century. I pray you liked this chapter and see you all next year 2008!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 8: Whirlwind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, and adult themes.

Title: Redemption

Arc:2: Chapter 8: Whirlwind

XXX

_Reflection_

_Barbara Ehrenreich:_

_If men were equally at risk from this condition - if they knew their bellies might swell as if they were suffering from end-stage cirrhosis, that they would have to go nearly a year without a stiff drink, a cigarette, or even an aspirin, that they would be subject to fainting spells and unable to fight their way onto commuter trains - then I am sure that pregnancy would be classified as a sexually transmitted disease and abortions would be no more controversial than emergency appendectomies. _

_XXX_

_Almost Seven Months Later_

The cheerful laughter of children resounded through the air, the sun had already began its descent after reaching its apex and a cool afternoon breeze waft by stirring the parched surroundings. A boy lay motionless a park bench on as though weary of the world, loose wisps of golden hair swirled in the wind. Not a moment later eyes flashed open in surprise and hands protectively wrapping around a swollen abdomen.

A small whimper came from the blond, "I know, I know you're eager to get out, but can you please wait a couple days for Baa-chan to get here. It will be better for both you and I, little one."

Another kick was his response, "Now that wasn't very nice, I'm sure Kyuubi is a pain, but can't you put up with him a little while longer. Okaa-san's been stuck with him from the day he was born."

There was no reply this time. Smiling in content Naruto continued to talk to his unborn child with love and adoration. "Were going to have to go back soon, Temari-chan has already reserved me for the evening so she can spend soon quality time with her 'unborn godchild' and for dinner we're having roast duck, rare just how you like it.

"Then tomorrow Gaara and Neji are going to be back from patrolling in time for Baa-chan's arrival and then you can be born, okay. Otherwise we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble, got me?"

And so he continued to talk and converse with his infant, telling of it about the surroundings, and events and people.

Following the news of his pregnancy arrangements were made immediately for Naruto's departure. It was imperative for fear of Sasuke's interference should he become knowledgeable, only a select few knew and even then they were sworn to secrecy. It was an abrupt and hurried departure and there were sad farewells from friends, but they understood nonetheless though did not know the reason for the urgency.

Not some days later with escort did he arrive at Suna where he was received graciously by Gaara and his lover, Hyuuga Neji. Over the next few months there were countless events and planning. Regular updates about Naruto's pregnancy had to be to sent to Konoha via ANBU so they corresponded regularly.

This occurrence was unheard of and for Tsunade it was a personal and a professional matter, something this extraordinary had to be handled meticulously or the consequences could be dire. It was nonexistent even in the shinobi world where various bizarre and curious happenings were known to transpire.

A male giving birth to a child was incomprehensible, how would Naruto's body adapt to accommodate this new presence. With Kyuubi's chakra flowing through Naruto, it was obvious the baby would be affected and the baby's progress indicated that the pregnancy term would be similar to that of a normal female's term.

Time went forth, days passed like minutes, it was only a short while before the due day had been derived did the realization finally strike the blond who had been so caught up in a whirlwind and had not had time to truly comprehend his situation.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, a male was pregnant his former husband's, Uchiha Sasuke's child. The shock had sent Naruto into bouts of incessant tears. He had never once imagined this happening, the thought of him having a child had never crossed his mind. There were times of course he had hoped he had been a female to give Sasuke his one true wish of reviving the Uchiha Clan and it was a reality, but it was much too late.

How could one such as him prepare for a baby, someone who had never known the love of his parents and thrown into a world from birth that was ruthless and depraved? Naruto did not have a clue how to go about raising a kid and it scared him shitless. What if he messed up, what if he did something wrong, what if...when it came to know it had came from him, it too would reject him?

His insecurities flooded his mind and the bright side of things was lost in the confusion and despair because truthfully his childhood could never be considered as ideal. But hypothetically if it were then being called nasty, horrible things and having the daylights beaten out of you at a tender age so that you couldn't move for days, and having your very existence abhorred by the people you were striving to protect then he should just take his baby back to Konoha and put a sign up stating 'The Child of The Kyuubi-boy'.

The world is an unforgiving place and had it not been for those few and far people who had sort to aid him like Sarutobi and Iruka-sensei then he would have probably taken his life or become like Gaara, and taking into consideration his demon was the Kyuubi there was going to be more bloodshed and killings that Shukaku could even dream to achieve.

But there was hope, his baby had him, Baa-chan, Shizune, Neji, Gaara and his siblings, his friends in Konoha, and even Kyuubi, much more than he had had. So maybe, maybe this child could be a new beginning for all of them, to show it all the love and attention that they were denied. To give it the happiness and acceptance every child deserved, but did not always obtain.

And maybe it could also be their atonement for their sins and the sins of their fore-fathers.

This infant could be their legacy, their impression on the world.

Out of the recesses of his mind Naruto was able to find a spark to guide him back to reality and a commitment to both his offspring and himself.

_Mind Scape_

_This time they were on a cliff overlooking the sea and the water was a dark silvery blue lashing out aggressively at the rocks trying in vain to scar and wear away at them and although their efforts might not be apparent at the moment, with perseverance and the passage of time their efforts will be rewarded._

_The sky was preparing itself for battle ready to wage war on the land, their ally was the sea, who was infamous for its volatile, destructive nature and the land had little to defend itself with. Grey, distended, seething clouds were impatient to let loose torrents of bullets meant to wound the earth, and while they were tiny, they were superfluous numbers wrecking havoc and devastation._

_The blond had let the demon choose their setting, taking turns to decide on their atmosphere. They had made much progress and as a plus Naruto had his own personal baby monitor. Kyuubi because of his aid in the unintentional creation of the child had taken a unique interest in the welfare and upbringing of the foetus, doing his best to actually increase its chances of surviving. It was reassuring in the strangest and most particular of ways. All the things that made him view the kitsune in a negative light were actually the qualities that could see to the birth of this miracle._

_And though it was not obvious Naruto observed the positive effect the baby was having on Kyuubi. His odd overly defensive and attentive behaviour corroborated to the statement that demons were fiercely protective of kin. Getting the fox to admit it was a different story, the blasted fox could be just as obstinate as he was and that certainly did not help their communication creating more problems than solutions and not to mention their excessive butting of heads on various topics._

_Neither one was very diplomatic, but they somehow managed to find common ground later on. Things were unstable between them, but there was relative understanding. Time was drawing closer and closer to the due date and there were several important matters that had to be discussed._

"_Kyuubi its time we settled this matter. I have been postponing it for a long time now."_

'_Get to the point', the fox growled._

"_We have to pick a name for the baby."_

'_And this is what you deem important?'_

"_And you don't? Well if you have something better to do then I can just name this child on my own." Indignant that Kyuubi was so ungrateful at his offer._

'_Plant your ass on the ground and let's get it over with.'_

_Hiding a smirk Naruto suggested, "If it's a boy we can name him-" but was abruptly cut off by the kitsune._

'_If you stopped being an idiot and let me tell you the gender of the child then we would have far less trouble, you fool.'_

"_Unlike you, I want to keep this a surprise. What would be the point of telling me if its boy or a girl. You have absolutely no right to spoil my fun, so shut up and let's choose a name."_

'_Pitiful, sentimental human' mumbled Kyuubi. 'Name it Sesshoumaru.'_

"_I will not name my child 'the killing perfection'."_

"_Itachi."_

"_Are you crack? Naming it after his mass murderer uncle."_

'_Can you do any better?' the kitsune snorted._

"_How about Kyan?"_

'_You're naming it after a seasoning and you questioning my sanity?'_

"_Alright, I get it. Try Kiyoshi." _

'_Pure. Is your brain so miniscule it cannot think of a fitting name?"_

"_What do you want from me? To name it Hitogoroshi, murder. Is that what you want?"_

'_Hinoke, the heat of fire.'_

"_How about we try girl names?"_

'_What for?_

_Ignoring him Naruto continued, "Maybe Hinata or Kohana?"_

'_Weak names once again.'_

"_Hey Hinata happens to be a friend."_

'_Do I care?'_

"_You're flicking impossible!" Naruto yelled in frustration._

_This went on for about two hours, until they agreed on a suitable for a boy and a girl. It was not the easiest of decisions with Kyuubi continuously dropping names that somehow or the other involved death, killing, gore and any other sadistic and dastardly act. While Naruto wanted normal meaningful names that made Kyuubi want to choke his vessel._

_In his opinion they were much too flowery and cutesy, honestly what moron would name his child Inuyasha that was utterly ridiculous. Besides continuously insulting each other's choice of names they did manage to discuss the progress of the child._

"_Do you suppose the baby will be able to wait until Baa-chan arrives?"_

'_That is indefinite even to me. I can try to postpone it, but at this stage I can guarantee nothing.'_

_Sighing he nodded expressing his fears, "I don't know if the medic in Suna are capable of dealing with any complications should they arrive. And because of the weirdness of our situation only someone with Baa-chan's expertise could possibly have a chance of dealing with anything that goes wrong that you can't handle."_

'_That is true. This is risk in itself for all of us, while your body has tried to adapt to the situation there is no certainty it can cope the procedure. There is a possibility that one or both of you could die and not even my strength can sustain you both. It has taken a great deal on my part to help your inadequate body house this child." _

"_It is not my intention to get all mushy on you or anything, but, thank you. I know there are numerous uncertainties, but this infant is a life I have come to cherish._

'_Don't fool yourself human into thinking that my assistance was solely for your benefit. This kit may be of vast use to me in the future.'_

"_Don't expect me to sit back watch you turn this child into some heartless killer, Kyuubi. Because I would sooner take my life than allow you to endanger the welfare of this child._

'_You dare to think I would let this kit be placed in harm's way' Kyuubi roared. 'This kittling will not be subjected to the prejudice and brutality of your race. We demons treasure our offspring more than you revolting beings who prey on your young and expose them to your iniquity.'_

"_So you confess you care for this baby. That you will love and teach and raise this child with the all the care and attention it deserves. Are ready and willing to sacrifice your life and everything in your power to secure the happiness and protection of this infant."_

'_YES!'_

"_Your big softy. I knew you had it in you all along you accursed fox."_

'_What the hell just happened?'_

"_You just proved that although you can be an egotistical, homicidal, ruthless, sadistic asshole of a demon, you are capable of loving this child."_

'_What did you do to me you dim-witted human. You have gone and infected me with your humanity of all things. Take it back you pest. I'm going to shred you to pieces.' Trying his best to extend his claws from his imprisonment, ranting and raving and throwing a tantrum worthy of a four year old. As the blond was holding his sides shaking with laughter as tears of amusement streamed down his cheeks only taunting the kitsune further to become even more enraged._

_Riling the fox had become a pastime Naruto had come to enjoy. The pompous demon needed to be knocked off his bloody pedestal every once in a while or he became even more insufferable with his detestation of humans tirade. It often gave Naruto incessant migraines and sleepless nights plagued by Kyuubi and frankly who wanted to endured his company longer than necessary it was enough to set anyone off._

The next couple of days were rather stressful, last minute preparations and shopping and placing seals to ensure the protection of the birthing room incase any residual youki managed to escape. Gaara and Neji had arrived without delay and the appearance of Tsunade was keeping everyone on their toes while they fussed over Naruto and the baby.

It was quite strange that they seemed like the pregnant ones instead of Naruto with their constant worrying and emotional outbursts. It was a definite change in character for the two lovers who were usually calm and apathetic to be worrisome or anxious in anyway.

And oddly it made the blond feel better and more confident about his baby, knowing that they supported him and were just as or even more expectant for its birth reassured and delighted him. As well during Naruto's time in Suna he had accumulated various friends who were unfailingly supportive and had gained ample amounts of surrogate aunts, uncles and cousins for his unborn child.

Though they were curious about its conception no one except those closest to the blond knew who the actual father was, that this child marked the continuation of the infamous Uchiha Clan possessing one of the most revered kekkai genkai in Konoha and was recognized throughout the shinobi world, the Sharingan.

But things were getting increasingly more difficult each day and Naruto knew sooner or later something had to give and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. He could feel the baby's impatience and it mirrored his own, not to mention his sleep was plagued by constant nightmares or rather memories that threatened to unhinge him.

XXX

_After setting down his hair brush and taking one last look in the mirror, he arose and made his way down the flight of stairs towards the front door. His hand glided over the polished antique wood and couldn't help, but admire his relatively new home._

_Glancing about he could see the priceless vases and figurines. The teak floors and the colossal pillars that supported the structure, the soft lighting reflected off the marble and glass decorative and he knew for certain such a place could make any person feel like royalty._

_Stepping onto the rug he shrugged on his coat and made to open the door when a chilling voice stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Smiling slightly he turned to face his husband, "Its Chouji's birthday remember? Our friends invited us to a barbeque their having for him to celebrate, but when I asked you declined so I was just going to-"_

_The raven cut him off, "What hm? You thought since I wasn't going it would be alright if you went?"_

_Progressing towards the blond he stood merely a few feet away._

"_So you think could just leave without asking, without telling me a word? And why would you want to leave anyway? Are you not my wife? Shouldn't you be seeing to my needs instead of running off like a little whore to all those idiots?"_

"_Sasuke listen to me, I love you. But I am not your wife, and I'm certainly not some goddamn female you can boss around whenever you feel like it. I gave you chance to come and you rejected it, so if you're done acting like a spoilt child I'm going." _

_Reaching for the knob he opened the door when Sasuke slammed it shut. Incensed that the Uchia was being unreasonable he spun around and glared at him, "Stop being an ass Sasuke and let me leave. I think you need to get your head straight because your being a complete bastard even more than usual."_

"_Shut your damn mouth bitch!" Grabbing hold of the blond and shaking him roughly."Don't think you can talk back to me, I own you. If it wasn't for me you would still be living in that shithole of an apartment. You would still be the blasted demon boy."_

"_Stop it! I'm not going to listen to you trash me you-"_

_At that moment Sasuke punched him in the face causing blood to flow from his mouth, gingerly in a daze Naruto touched his face stepping back until he was backed up against the wall. The Uchiha did not stop there he lashed, and kicked and beat the blond into submission who didn't have a chance to fight back. Over and over Sasuke insulted and belittled him._

_Naruto was too shocked to respond, like a lifeless doll he took Sasuke's abuse with silent tears attesting to his pain._

"_You disobedient little slut, you never listen to me! You might have able to do this when we were younger, but no more Naruto. You are my Wife and you will fucking act like it. You already can't help me rebuild my clan, you worthless little fuck. But going to be a brilliant effin' housewife you hear me. You're going to cook and clean and wait on me. Those useless friends of yours can go fuck themselves."_

_Holding him upright and glaring at the bruised and battered blond he stated, "You're mine. And don't ever forget that!" Before he flung him against the wall where he passed out and left him unconscious and injured. _

Crying out in his sleep Naurto abruptly awoke sobbing as he was haunted by the past. Then another source of discomfort made itself apparent as he felt a sharp pain in his belly and realized the bed was wet, all the signs indicating his water had just broke, his contractions had began and he was going into labour in the middle of the night.

Trying to calm down he tentatively climbed out of bed holding on to the walls as he made his way to the door wincing occasionally when he felt any pain. Once at his door he managed to call out, "Gaara! Neji! Get your ass out of bed the baby is coming!" before cringing at another contraction.

Immediately the two men came rushing in disarray to aid the blond.

Gaara using his sand to support Naruto, while Neji made arrangements for Naruto's arrival at the hospital through the guards standing alert. Once he was back Gaara in a whirl of sand transported them to the hospital where the blond was immediately taken to the special birthing room.

It wasn't long before they noticed red chakra beginning to leak from the blond which seemed to increase with Naruto's growing discomfort. Scouts had already sent to retrieve Tsunade while they tried to assuage the blond using small doses of painkillers, but they provided little relief since his body was metabolizing too quickly.

Things were worsening by the minute almost like a chain reaction the contractions were getting stronger and more chakra was pouring out. They were desperately trying to keep the blond conscious who was slipping in and out of it more often, he did manage to relay reports from Kyuubi who alerted them that the time was drawing closer.

From early on in the pregnancy the fox had been trying to assert more of his influence over Naruto's body in an attempt to create a birthing passage for the baby, it had been a challenging task but he had made some progress. It was only a matter of channel being ready to handle the birth of the child.

When Tsunade arrived a sigh of relief escaped just about every occupant of the room, however she was having a difficult time trying to examine Naruto since Kyuubi's chakra was making it almost physically impossible to get close to the blond without getting injured. It had taken every ounce of strength Naruto possessed to keep calm and not react to the onslaught of pain so that the demonic chakra would recede and allow Tusnade to attend to him. Unfortunately there was more bad news for it appeared the blond was not dilating and the passage was too small for the baby to pass through.

The only viable option left was to perform a Caesarean Section. However the anesthesia would not last for long and if they did not work fast the child's life would be placed in worsening danger. It all depended on Naruto keeping calm which seemed like an impossible thing since his body was wracked with pain. Time was growing shorter by the minute and the longer the baby's birth was delayed the chance of death escalated.

Gaara was the only one capable of being close to the blond since he had Shukaku's chakra to protect him.

"Hey Gaara?" Naruto managed to whisper.

"Naruto" the red-headed replied.

"Will you hold my hand? I'm scared." The blond admitted and the Kazekage could see it reflected in those crystalline blue eyes.

"I will not let go of you Naruto", Gaara committed taking hold of the blond's hand just as another wave of pain came sweeping through the blond as he squeezed his friend's hand.

"Please don't. I don't want to lose this child Gaara. I can't-"his voice breaking as a sob broke through. Gaara held him all the tighter and promised, "You won't."

The moment seemed to stretch on for a long time before the red-head placed a kiss of the blond's brow and tried to channel some of his strength into Naruto.

Approaching the pair she looked directly at the blond, "We are going to have to operate now and the painkillers aren't going to do much. It all depends on you gaki, you have have to keep relaexed else Kyuubi's chakra is going to stop me from delivering this baby, there is no more time left."

Naruto wasn't scared of the pain although it quite disturbing to know they were going to cut him open, no he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep cool and suck up the pain, that in the end he would fail and his child would die.

He hardly even noticed the tears leaking from his eyes until Gaara squeezed his hand and touched his cheek, "I believe in you Naruto. This child will live."

Nodding his head he turned to Tsunade, "Let's do it."

With the nurses and other medic-nin standing by the blond sannin approached the boy laying on the operation table, briefly pausing to mould her green chrakra before it formed a scalpel composed entirely of chakra. It would allow a clean incision and would sooth his pain receptors somewhat.

Shutting his eyes, he clenched his teeth and stifled every cry that was fighting to his escape his throat. Taking deep, slow breaths he felt Kyuubi's mind touch his and felt the strength and will from the fox transfer to him and sent his gratitude, his determination bolstered he continued to grip Gaara's hand trying to block out everything around him, to distance himself from the pain, from the commotion, from the terrifying reality of his situation. Naruto didn't know when he started but he began to hum, it didn't resemble any particular tune, but it helped him focus so he hummed and mumbled random words of songs he knew.

It wasn't possible to completely disconnect his mind from his body, he still experienced every ounce of pain, but he forced himself not to react and endured it all with great fortitude, he would do whatever it took to have this baby.

Towards the end the pain became almost unbearable and gritting his teeth he stiffen his body and used all his strength on staying completely still, waiting, waiting for the wrenching pain to come to an end.

There was a loud roaring sound in his ears that seemed to drown out everything else and his body went limp as the pain stopped and his strength vanished just as suddenly. Before he could realized what was happening his eyes snapped open when a small bundle was placed in his weary hands and grinning with glee Baa-chan announced, "Say hello to your brand-new baby boy."

A/N: It's a BOY! I know isn't it great, I suppose some may have hoped for a girl, but after a while I kinda got tired of everyone else having him give birth to a girl so I decided to try a new approach. It was definitely sort of fun to write I had no idea how the characters especially Gaara would react in such a situation so may seem very OCC, but it could not be avoided. Not to mention if there are any mistakes that I made with the last scene please forgive me and I encourage you to point out any errors so I can correct them. I have some vague and sketchy knowledge when it comes to woman giving birth and its non-existent when it comes to a male so I tried not to focus on that aspect very much.

And I have done it once again; I cannot resist making Sasuke the bad guy. The flashback took place in the early stages of their marriage and this was about the first time when Sasuke truly became violent. As you have probably noticed he has taken to considering Naruto as the female in the relationship and in some ways quite seriously so that it has warped his perception as Naruto being a male. It also ties in with the first flashback in the 1st chapter. Something like a before and after and I'm sure you all noticed a few differences when it came to Naruto.

Oh well that's it for now and I will try to get back to you soon. Please once again if you have any realistic suggestions for redeeming Sasuke please tell me they will be much appreciated. And make me happy by leaving a review and I wish you all the best for this 2008!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	9. Chapter 9: Fluctuate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: My lovelies, I'm back! I know this chapter has been delayed since my computer was taken away from me in order for it to be repair, almost three weeks of lost time to make up for. I still can't believe so many are surprised it's a boy, you were hoping for a girl. If you don't mind could you tell me the title of these stories where Naruto has a boy for a child I'm truly interested to read them for my self.

Reading your reviews and suggestions was such a wonderful experience I found myself laughing, thinking and truly touched by some of your comments, I can't begin to say how much you input means to me, so before I get all sappy, here is 9th chapter. Don't forget to review.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Godess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which are captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 9: Fluctuate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reflection

Virginia Satir:

Over the years I have developed a picture of what a human being living humanely is like. She is a person who understand, values and develops her body, finding it beautiful and useful; a person who is real and is willing to take risks, to be creative, to manifest competence, to change when the situation calls for it, and to find ways to accommodate to what is new and different, keeping that part of the old that is still useful and discarding what is not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His blond lashes swept downwards as he gazed at the child that had been placed in his arms and the enormous burst of unexpected emotion flooded him like a tidal wave crashing down upon the land. The immense joy and love he felt for this small infant incomprehensible, his heart hurt just looking at him.

Time had seemed to stop for the pair, while everyone was rejoicing they were both locked in their own private world just gazing at each other. His baby, his son, Kami-sama he had never once imagined he could feel this way about one person, it surpassed anything else he knew of. This was on a whole other level; this connection between them was so strong he felt as though they were irrevocably bonded to each other. The bond between a parent and their child, so precious, pure and sacred.

And in a split second reality and the world around them came rushing back and they were no longer alone. Naruto did resist joining in and soon he as well was laughing and crying holding his little miracle in his arms who refused to leave his hands.

It was only once things had settled down after Tsunade had forcibly shoved everyone out of the room and left Naruto and his child together did he take the time to study the infant.

It certainly didn't look like a regular child that was for sure. The baby possessed a patch of silky raven black that could have been identical to Sasuke's had it not been for the crimson highlights present and blue eyes that resembled Naruto's except the pupil was slit like a cat's. His skin was impossibly fair and soft and the cutest and most adorable thing of all were his pointed elfish ears that had the blond smiling just at the sight of them.

Nope his baby certainly wasn't the norm, but who wanted to a wallflower anyway?

Naruto wasn't sure how it happened, but he instinctively knew that his baby was hungry. Now he was certainly in one heck of a dilemma, how was he supposed to feed the child, I mean he was a boy after all when everything had been said and done at the end of the day.

Then he felt a strange tingling and then glancing down at his chest he saw two inconspicuous bumps and after pulling at his hospital gown he saw what appeared to be small mounds of some sort instead of his flat pectorals. Not really breasts, but a lesser version, he would have probably freaked out had it not been for his infant instinctively latching on to one of the teats.

It didn't hurt and it wasn't unpleasant and since he got the feeling the babe was contented he went with the flow. And once the child had drunk his full and was contented it immediately drifted off to sleep, the mounds receded and he was once again faced with his original flat chest. Just another strange and freaky thing that came along with having this child, he really couldn't wait for all the other little surprises awaiting him. _Whoopdiefreakingdo._

But then again gazing at the sleeping infant he wouldn't have it any other way. Things weren't going to get boring around here anytime soon he figured.

He sighed and reflected on the pass week that had been rather chaotic with the new addition; he had to admit with the untimely arrival of Sekai. Things had yet to settle down and he doubted it would for some time.

Everyday something new about his son was discovered that never failed to shock the hell of them, so much so Tsunade had yet to leave because of the continual new revelations that often left them lost for words. I mean sure parents are supposed to have a special bond with their child especially with their newborn, but the connection between Sekai and him was so much... more.

Not to mention the third party involved, namely Kyuubi who was already pushing him around in an attempt to let him raise the child and when he refused the insults and sarcastic comments sent his way had Sekai cooing and gurgling like there was no tomorrow. He could sense the feelings of his child though they had yet to know if it was only one-sided. Then there was the problem of Sekai being able to listening to Naruto and Kyuubi's conversations.

It seemed with the birth of Sekai the relationship between jinchuuriki and demon had evolved, he could now interact freely with Kyuubi whenever he pleased and unfortunately Kyuubi could also interact with Sekai. The rubbish the unbearable kitsune was filling his child's head with was sending him up a wall.

Just last night he had listened in to Kyuubi telling Sekai:

"_Don't worry soon enough I shall rid us both of this insipid, bumbling idiot and we will breakaway together. Away from this repulsive place with no racoons, or busty old hags...etc."_

Then there was the time he decided to tell 'Kai a bedtime story.

"_There once was a great nine-tailed demon named the Kyuubi who loved to destroy people, places and everything else. He had red fur and two sets of pearly white teeth used for ripping stupid humans like your Okaa-san into plenty of bloody, nasty pieces. Using his tails he knocked away mountains and caused tsunamis to drown some cities. Until one day he came to a disgusting place called, Konoha here he had so much fun squishing and beating and stopping pitiful, repugnant pests into mush. Until an asshol-"_

From there he had immediately intervened there was no way he was letting his child be exposed to such vulgar language and not letting the fox get away scot free he gave him a scolding that had him sulking and grumbling for almost a day.

It was definitely difficult dealing with Kyuubi who refused to abide by his rules and so the dispute raged in with 'Kai stuck in the middle oblivious to everything going on. Preferring to suck on his toes and manipulate the rest of them with his big beautiful blue eyes and his tearful cries that had them running to attend to him. It was hard to admit, but a newborn no older than a month had them whipped.

But most of all he was surprised in the change in every last one of them; it was a phenomenon that could not be explained. Baa-chan, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and all the others who had come into come into contact with Sekai had been affected in one way or another.

They doted on his infant so affectionately there were times when they even refused to give back Sekai to him, acting as though he were stealing their precious treasure or so. The strangest transformation was between Gaara and Neji.

The blond had known every since they had began their unconventional relationship in Konoha, fending off the Hyuuga clan and living together in peace for the past few yeas in Suna expressing emotion had become an easier chore, yet the care and consideration they showed 'Kai touched him deeply.

When they were not occupied by their various duties they found every spare miunte to spend with his child.

Gaara's sand had become a plaything for the baby tickling and toying with the infant, in such a manner it was almost unbelievable it was an instrument of death. And Neji's eyes were a great source of interest for the toddler spending ridiculous amount of time pointing and gazing into them as though being entranced by gleaming opulent opals.

Even Shukaku the insane, volatile, blood-thirsty tanuki was intrigued by the child, it's almost incomprehensible, but Sekai had managed to appreciate Shukaku's rather twisted sense of humour. Although Kyuubi was often disgruntled with the tanuki butting in on his time with 'Kai.

Sekai grew at an alarming rate during the first few months of his life, his reflexes were incredible and his senses had become so intensely heightened that the slightest noise at night could wake the child from slumber, not to mention the inconceivable amount of chakra within the infant's body. His chakra coils had begun developing at an unbelievable rate.

The milk from Naruto's body was laced with fortifying demonic chakra which had catalysed these processes. It was necessary because Sekai produce both human and demonic chakra, some of which had altered, forming a hybrid chakra similar to what Naruto had unleashed during his last fight with Sasuke.

It was apparent that soon enough they were going to have to begin training Sekai, since such copious amounts of chakra running loose in his infant body without proper restrain could cause serious damage to both Sekai and those surrounding him. It was not unforeseen because Kyuubi had mentioned that young demon cubs often had a huge chakra supply, though their body's were more than adapt at containing it. Eventually it was conceived that as he grew older his body would learn to sufficiently accommodate these anomalous changes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had also begun to change for Naruto as well. After arriving in Suna his sole focus was getting through his pregnancy without complications. He had still been hurting, but over time with the introduction to a different lifestyle, a new environment and welcoming individuals he had settled down well enough.

What he had not expected was the support, the support from his friends in Suna and totally strangers who had soon enough come to hold a special place in his heart. The People of Suna had accepted him with such open arms and embraced him as their own, so much so he often found himself at a lost how he had ever managed to get by without such companionship and friendliness.

There were no pretences or masks, no animosity or hatred just regular innocent kind-hearted folks who saw him as Naruto, not the Kyuubi or as some freak, but just goofy, friendly, smiling Naruto.

Some of his dearest friends were the children he taught at the Academy.

These innocuous, beautiful, amazing children who made his heart burst for joy and alit his face with delight by their silly antics and their good-natured ways. When they had come to know of his condition insead of sconing him they had been painfully curious asking him questions that he could not think to answer without ruining their perceptions so he mnaged to blame everything on Kyuubi which they willingly believed since their own beloved Kazekage did strange stuff becuse of his demon.

The girls squealed and adored when they finally meet his son and the boys caliming they would save him from the clutches of the stinky females which set off a feud ending with the boys being beaten into bloody puls, it instantly reminded him of Sakura and Ino. Then in a flash the girls were back to doting and cooing over Sekai who seemed nonchalant at best, but this didn't deter them.

Then their were Neji and Gaara otherwise known as Sil and Panda-boy, Kyuubi's nicknames had caught on quickly much to the chargrin of the two shinobi. They had also had a great effect on the blond being behind him unquestionably from day one seeing to his every need.

At first it had started off platonic, Naruto being their friend and the other two being lovers yet as time passed the three unexpectedly grew closer, crossing the boundary form just friends. It was subtle, no major dramatic changes though their brief touches lingered, their gazes became more heated and the sparks that flew amongst that was enough to light the dankest of forests ablaze.

The blond had been resistant at towards it in the beginning with Sasuke scarring him in more ways than one making him afraid to become intimate. But they persisted, taking things slowly easing Naruto into their circle until the blond could no longer deny them. The connection, the heat was too strong and he had been without such passion and yearning for so long it exploded on him.

Their first time together had occurred only a couple months after Sekai's birth.

Gaara had just returned from patrolling the border with Neji when they decided to drop in on the blond to say goodnight. Sekai had spent the night with Temari and Naruto was alone in his apartment. It was one of those nights where even though the sun had set the humidity continued to plague the night this lead to the scene they beheld as they entered his bedroom.

The display the pair had stumbled upon had fuelled their desire, lying on the bed with his golden hair splayed like a halo and his white cotton sheets entwined around his legs partially covering his gentiles yet giving an amazing view of his sculpted ass that caused all sorts of dirty little things to run through their minds.

Simultaneously they silently approached the sleeping angel and with care Gaara stroked his silky blond hair which was not surprising considering his fetish with the Hyuuga's hair, while Neji lightly channelling chakra through the tips of his fingers brushed against his skin causing the blond to unconsciously moan.

But they did not stop there Neji began to kiss Naruto gently pressing his lips against those of the blond and touching them softly as Gaara nipped and licked at his earlobe moving down to his neck pausing at his pulse to sink in his teeth and deliberately sucking hard this caused the blond to jolt awake finding himself being pleasurably assaulted by his best friends. Stiffening for a moment he stared at them apprehensively until his sighed relaxing and letting them continue to ravish his body.

He responded to Neji by kissing him back when the Hyuuga had nibbled at his lower lip opening his mouth and caressed each other moist muscles massaging and entwining, moaning in delight. The red head had taken a particular fascination with Naruto's rosy buds which were erect and intently feasted on them and to his glee Naruto's chest enlarged and Gaara was faced with two delectable mounds he avidly suckled on relishing the tantalising taste of the blond's milk on him palate.

His mouth clamped around one possessively while his fingers kneaded and played with the other, he nipped and he sucked and he bit down on the sensitive teats causing the blond to pull away from Neji moaning out loudly, "Aaahh..."

The red head smirked and continued to fiddle with the blond's mounds. Not wanting to part with Neji the blond pulled him back for a fierce kiss that had them battling with one another leaving bruised lips in its wake.

Then as Neji's attention began to wonder to Naruto's lower region the blond with a sudden burst of lust and need for dominance overtook him and at once pushed Gaara off of him and glaring at them with crimson eyes he ordered them in a deep baritone, "Strip, now."

Feeling immensely aroused by the sudden turn in the tables they put on a strip tease for the blond, tugging at their straps and holders, undoing buttons and pulling at zips. They undressed themselves while feeling the kitsune's lustful gaze trained on them.

Once they were completely naked Naruto could not help but appreciated their physique, one contrasting from the other bathed in the glowing light he gazed upon the Hyuuga's pale translucent skin and his lean muscles and graceful poise and the Kazekage with his blood drenched locks and his normally cool jade orbs that were now alit with feverish consuming want all the while exuding power and authority.

He beckoned them grabbing Gaara he pushed him unto the bed and straddled him, he placed Neji besides the Kazekage taking the Hyuuga's erection in his hand and began to stroke his length and fondle his testicles tracing over every vein and stimulating his cock with chakra, he had Neji writhing in pleasure within moments.

Not forgetting Gaara he began to grind their manhood together, the delicious friction causing to red-head to arch in pleasure and he increased the tempo interchanging between the two. Their orgasms rising to the surface, but he held them at bay. The intensity had them pleading.

"Kami, let me come-" the silver eyed shinobi abruptly cut off as the blond's thumb exposed his slit and touched him with his chakra sheathed hands.

While Gaara tried to increase the pace by gyrating his hips, but it was too no avail Naruto had complete control of his body stilling his movements and increasing his frustration. Purposely taking it unhurriedly he toyed and pleasured their bodies until they were beings absolutely and wholly overwhelmed by ecstasy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had expected a quite evening with Sekai, Neji and Gaara away he believed he would relax for a while, but the heat made it unbearable to wear clothing the air was much too stifling and to alleviate himself he got rid of his clothing until he was bare.

He took the time to contact Kyuubi with whom he had much to discuss with.

_This time around it was Kyuubi's turn to choose the setting, but he had never imagined the fox to be this sadistic. The environment was the nastiest he had yet encountered the sweltering, immense temperature made climbing Mt. Everest and freezing your ass off as well as suffering atrocious, disfiguring frostbite a preferable choice than enduring this living hell with all the effects that made it on par with the real thing._

_Eluding the desert heat only to enter a place one hundred times more potent, you guessed it a volcano. With all the rocks, ashs, sooth, magma and lava a person could want all overflowing in abundance. And did he mention the forty feet high gazers that spew nothing but pure, destructive lava all thanks to that rabid motherfucker by the name of Kyuubi._

'_How do you like my new home brat. Isn't it lovely?'_

"_Lovely" he echoed "I'll show you lovely when a get a chance to shave off all you friggin' fur and send it to that raccoon in a box with a freakin' bow."_

'_Want to come a bit closer and say that to my face, my jaws having been craving the feel of human bones being grind to dust."_

"_I'll do you a favour then and blast them out of your sewer mouth with my Rasengan you satanic, drooling, jackass dickweed."_

'_Curb your filthy, vile tongue you pungent, despicable nuisance before I rip it out with my claws. You should know better than to talk back to your superiors human.'_

_Their incessant quarrelling would have probably gone on for the rest of the night without stopping to discuss the real reason for their meeting in the first place that was slowly being pushed further and further to the background. Had it not been for the sudden interruption rousing them from their angry dispute, two new chakra sources had entered Naruto's vicinity and was slowly making their way towards the blond._

_Not wanting to risk an attack he made no move to awaken and merely tuned in to his enhanced senses. It had not taken much effort to realise who the two were, but his curiosity getting the better of him he waited._

_When he felt their touch he could not help the involuntary shiver that ran through him while he observed them with Kyuubi who had become unnaturally subdued and was quietly snickering in the background obviously enjoying the show._

He felt Neji's kiss and Gaara's touch and the unexpected rush of desire swarmed him that when he felt the red head's teeth sinking into his skin he awakened. They had noticed his awareness, but continued their ministrations without pause. The initial feeling of reluctance dissipated and he gave himself willing to them.

The blond had not known till that moment how much he missed such this intimate relations; it was as if he was being awakened from long slumber. Well, sexually at least. The passion and the undeniable craving for physical contact were inescapable, the feeling of being wanted and revered struck him to the core, it had been a long time since anyone had made him feel so desirable and it was intoxicating.

In that moment Naruto did not want to be submissive, no he wanted to be the dominant, the seme giving and taking pleasure at his whim. He sensed Kyuubi observing and knew although the fox would not admit it he too had longed for this again and he allowed some of Kyuubi's chakra to rise to the surface not wanting Kyuubi to by left on the sidelines.

The surge of demonic chakra only increased his needed and soon he was in command with both men at his beck and call. The power and arousal he experienced fuelled him even further. Smirking at the two writhing masses of pleasure beneath him as he drunk in their moans and whimpers. To have such control over them was...amazing.

Gaara underneath him rasping against his straining cock and Neji with his beautiful mane of silk unbound and flowing his silvery eyes glazed with gratification. "Naruto, harder...dammit. Make me cum-" His plea cut short as the blond speed up and had him crying out in relief as he felt his orgasm bubbling to the surface and the fire engulfed him as his seed flowed in thick, milky ribbons as they covered his torso.

Neji meanwhile was almost at his limit when the blond let his chakra stimulate his pressure points creating an indescribable amount of rapture to overtake him and he reach his climax with a soft gasp. As he looked upon there faces as they climaxed, that rosy flush, those moist parted lips and the slight arch in their spine his arousal spiked another notch.

It was then he took notice of his still throbbing sex that had yet to find release when he found both the Hyuuga and the Kazekage staring at him intently with a gleam in their eyes and a promise of certain retribution.

He smirked anticipating their ploys that were awaiting him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekai means world, universe, everything.

A/N: Okay finally that was the ninth chapter. I know the wait was a bit overdue, but the next chapter things are going to get steamy so if you're not into that just read the second half of the next chapter. Any way I have never actually written a ful yaoi sex scene, much less a threesome so any ideas or pointers are welcomed. Until next time and please don't forget to leave a review they mean the world to me.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	10. Chapter 10: Rush

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know this update has been delayed and for that I'm truly sorry. I have a limited amount of computer access and the internet seems far beyond my reach. I must admit I am currently experiencing some turbulences and rather disturbing and irritating bouts of anger, depression and pure bitchiness. I'm not quite sure for the reason so please excuse my work if it isn't up to par. Now on to the 10th chapter.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 10: Rush

Reflection

_Mitch Albom: _

"_The way you get meaning into your life is to devote yourself to loving others, devote yourself to your community around you, and devote yourself to creating something that gives you purpose and meaning."_

Letting out a sharp noise as he was thrown unto his back without warning and was covered by two lustful and devious bodies that seemed intent of making him lose all semblance of control. They pressed closer and he felt a shiver of delight go through him as the clever Hyuuga placed butterfly kisses along his jaw while the Kazekage nipped and sucked on his flesh sending him into an extreme state of hypersensitiveness as he was assaulted at varying degrees.

Feeling their hardening cocks against his skin made him gasp with pleasure as they lavished his body with incredible kisses and rubbed themselves so deliciously like felines it was all he could do not to regain his dominant hold.

Neji pinched and played with his swollen buds while Gaara caressed his balls and lashed his tongue against the unbelievably responsive seal on his stomach that had him arching and yowling in pleasure as his fingers tugged at Gaara's soft strands of hair.

The multitude of touches was driving him to his limit he knew sooner rather than later something had to give. Suddenly all contact had stopped and he was left feeling frustrated and unfulfilled, angry at their abrupt stop he was ready to rebuke when he noticed exactly when they had gone.

The two men were positioned on both sides of him and was staring intently at his weeping erection, the blond paused and not a second later he was assaulted by one of the most erotic sights he had every witness, on either side of his throbbing cock they bent their heads and began working on his sex. Their tongues covered every inch and the nip and small amount of suction on his sensitive groin was driving him insane.

The Hyuuga and the Kazekage were in complete control of his body and he didn't mind relinquishing his power if it meant he would achieve completion from this pleasurably exquisite torture that had him at his wits end. Pre-cum was leaking from the head of his cock in rivulets and Neji deciding to put a bit more pressure on him covered the tip with his mouth and began to tongue his slit all the while lightly sucking its head.

Gaara had taken the chance to run his wet muscle along a particularly large vein on the underside of his phallus that caused him to gasp, "Oh hell, that s-so go-good- ahh."

He had managed to get out that much before the Hyuuga pressed his bare finger tips on his gentiles and the burst of chakra sent shockwaves through him triggering his release as copious amounts of cum spilt from his slit causing the Hyuuga to greedily lap it up. Afterwards pulling the sand nin into a fiery kissing sharing the blond's cum.

Naruto slightly dazed inhaled sharply, 'Kami they were beautiful' he though as he watched them bathed in moonlight as they embraced ardently being illuminated permanently printed in his memory.

The KazeKage slowly lowered the Hyuuga to lie on the bed besides the slightly panting blond as he trailed numerous kisses on his skin south avoiding his erection , instead nip at the inside of his thighs teasing Neji by his avoidance who in turn whined, "Stop b-being a-a tease...and make me cu-"

His last words were cut short as Gaara swiftly began to deep-throat at least a third of his impressive manhood and gradually bobbed his head each time swallowing more.

The blond who had been able to regain his bearings let a conniving smirk make its way unto his face. Taking full advantage of their per-occupied situation he positioned himself behind the redhead whose smooth ass was so delectably presented before him and grabbed hold of the two mounds giving them a brief squeeze before he was faced with that delightful, pink, tight hole that looked quite inviting.

Not a moment later his began to push his tongue past the ring of muscles feeling the redhead tense at first before he relaxed and allowed the kitsune free passage who stretched and pleased the Kazekage as he sucked off the Hyuuga who was enjoying the redhead moans that sent wonderful vibrations along his sex.

Using his chakra he gathered moisture on his fingers and they replaced his tongue that had lavished his tight hole, Gaara groaned at the larger intrusion, but adjusted quickly. One after the other he slipped his fingers into his entrance, hearing the small whimper the redhead let out at the discomforting sensations as Naruto proceed to enter a third finger, scissoring his fingers to allow the muscles to stretch.

The blond knew when he had located the Kazekage's prostate by the shudder that ran through him. He devilishly began to stimulate the bundle of nerves until Gaara was forced to release Neji's swollen sex as he cried out, "More, stop teasing! _Please_."

Not willing to acquiesce just yet he removed one of his fingers, but left the other two which were entering shallowly leaving the redhead feeling empty and unsatisfied. The blond who hadn't notice that Kyuubi's influence was once again present leant over the slightly smaller body and murmured in his deepened voice, "What do you want, hm?" licking the shell of his ear that made the redhead gasp.

"Inside. Inside me now."

"What? I didn't quite get that. What do you want, _Gaara?" _the kitsune taunted the Kazekage who was moaning as Naruto nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I want your cock in me; I wanna feel your hardness piercing me."

The blond chuckled, "Do you now? You want me to fuck you, you want to feel me driving deep in you, you want to feel my cock pounding in hard? Do you want my seed coating your insides? Are you going to scream for me too, _my dear Kazekage_?" he literally purred as he whispered directly into his ear all the while he had locked crimson eyes with those of the Hyuuga's silvery-amethyst that gleamed. He had been listening the entire time and had been turn on, so much so the tip of his manhood was almost purple.

Moving swiftly he placed himself directly behind the redhead taking his rigid penis in his hand he guided it to Gaara's delicious, flushed, puckered hole and plunged in forcing the Kazekage to howl in sudden shock and pain at his entrance.

Giving him a few moments to adjust to his hardened length he pulled out only to thrust back in which made the redhead yell out. His movement pushing him forward unto the Hyuuga who gasped.

He had full reign over him and it was quite exhilarating. The blond wanted ot make his go wild with pleasure, to lose all source of reserve and given in.

Gaara felt so full and complete he was able ignored the pain, the feel of Naruto's impressive cock buried inside of him caused him to mewl and shudder in delight at the feeling of being restrained. He gazed up at Neji his eyes burning with lust as the other presented him with his engorged phallus and instructed him, "Suck it, I need you mouth on me."

Unable to deny he engulfed Neji's erection and took him into his moist, hot cavern inch by inch, the Hyuuga captivated by the redhead who was covering his cock and filling him with ecstasy. Gaara relaxed the muscles of his throat allowing him to accept more of Neji's length, ignoring his gagging reflex. Once he had taken in more than three-quaters he began to contract and relax his muscles around the invader.

Neji meanwhile while groaned, "Oh yes, that it. More Gaara, _more." _He pleaded fisting his fingers into those silky fiery locks and tried his best not to forcefully thrust into his orifice.

Naruto who had been looking on slowed the tempo causing the redhead to feel aggravated and attempted to impale himself on the blond's erection, but it was futile, the firm grip on his hips rendered him helpless. The blond gaining much enjoyment aimed a sharp thrust into Gaara's ass, hitting the Kazekage's prostate. The redhead forced to muffle his scream around Neji's cook his walls pulsing around him as elation coursed through him.

From there everything sped up considerably, the blond thrusts were more forceful and deeper ensuing all the more gratification. Gaara was pushed towards Neji and back, bobbing his head along the Hyuuga's sex, the blond's penis pounding into him continually, his nerves jolted with excitement.

The coarse hand stroking his groin was driving him crazy the assault on that small bundle of nerves was making him moan and mewl to Neji's delight. He had never experienced such utter and absolute vulnerability, he could only ride the waves as they swept by and carried him higher and higher.

The tightness and heat surrounding Naruto's cock was unimaginable, it felt amazing as he thrust over and over into the redhead's taut ass, panting out loud as he drove them to completion. Stroking Gaara firmly and rubbing his thumb over his slit spreading the pre-cum for a smoother glide.

He had to admit friction was such an incredible thing.

Covering Gaara's body he sank him teeth into the flesh of his neck and sucked hard, leaving his mark upon him.

"That's it my little redhead_, come for me_", he growled. Those words were a catalyst striking his sweet spot, his hand tightening around his sex, the redhead released his cum into the blond's hand. He 

hummed around Neji and the burnet was compelled to discharge his creamy fluids as the Kage hungrily swallowed every last drop.

The kitsune felt those inner muscles contracting and spasmming around his phallus milking him dry as he thrust in one last time spilling his cum and filling Gaara with his seed. His body gradually coming off his high, white spots flashing in his eyes.

It was all he could do not to collapse upon Gaara, taking a few moments for himself he was able to pull out his flaccid sex from the redhead on move to the side, lying on his back panting from fatigue. Sex in no way had ever been that exhilarating, consuming nor carnal. Kami-sama, he was going to be sore tomorrow, seme or not.

Gaara was breathing heavily and could hardly focus it had been a very long time since he had felt to desperate urge to sleep and he knew that was safe to do so. After all there wasn't much that could shut Shukaku up. He snuggled closer to the Hyuuga, his head nestled in the crook of his neck and their legs entwined.

Sighing Neji turned to face Naruto who responded with a brief soft kiss that relaxed him and made him feel dreamy. They smiled gazing at the passed out Kage and the Hyuuga petted his crimson hair warmly.

The blond shifting so that he lied on his side facing the brunet, their foreheads touching blue met those translucent moons, the Hyuuga's left hand clasped in the blond's right. It was a tender, affectionate moment that rested in the stillness in the night. Words weren't necessary; there was a mutual understanding that was forged over years of friendship and a desire for something closer.

They blissfully gave into sleep knowing that there were neither dreams nor nightmares that awaited them, but only sweet darkness.

Drifting between sleep and wake, not quite ready to face the world he continued to rest while quietly assessing his surroundings, slowly flashes of the previous night or more likely early morning came back to him and a small smile worked its way unto his face, it was certainly memorable.

Naruto cast a glance at the other two who were still peacefully oblivious and proceeded to untangled himself from them. But before arising he placed a chaste kiss on their lips and searched for a pair of pants to cover the bare essentials before he gave some old lady a nosebleed and corrupted a few virgin eyes.

Walking out on the terrace he surveyed his surroundings, the sun had just risen in its golden, flaming glory illuminating the desert village and revealing the vast hills of monotonous sand. Yet this same sand gave its allure to Suna, contrasting so enormously against the limitless blue of the sky and the occasional appearance of a cloud.

These innocuous grains that were deceiving in appearance hiding its true potential efficiently, but its disguise was quick to be discarded when it came time to perform its duty. To obey the will of its crimson Kazekage and defend its people from harm. Yes, Suna had its own almost impenetrable defence system that was endless. No amount of rain, sun or wind could cease its unending flow as it swept across the land.

The kitsune had determined the exact moment they had awakened and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were with him.

The pair of arms that wrapped around his waist was sinewy and fair, with tapered, adroit, beautiful fingers that could cripple a person with a small prod.

His chin rested on his shoulder blade looking over his shoulder at the awesome view, his silky strands brushed against his skin as a light breeze waft by. The warmth of his bare upper body pressed against, those lean muscles and smooth almost unscarred skin. The blond allowed himself to lean into his embrace and let himself be held.

The redhead stood in front of him, his pants riding dangerously low on his hips looking at him almost drowsily through those jade green eyes that often appeared emotionless and cold were now lustful and sated. It was a rather appealing site, his tousled red hair and that barely visible smile that enhanced his exotic features. Their Kazekage was truly one of a kind.

Said nin was currently closing in on the blond standing merely a hairsbreadth away and reaching forward he captured his lips in a searing, wicked kiss. Rubbing his bare torso on the kitsune who moaned, the sand nin taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, invading his mouth with his moist muscle controlling the kiss.

Slanting their mouth for a snugger fit, Gaara caressed and teased him mapping every inch of his cavern and imbedding it into his memory, making the blond moan from deep in his throat. After a lengthy time they parted panting as they tried to gain more oxygen.

"You know we really should brush before we go at it. The taste isn't all that great", Naruto grimaced mockingly.

It earned him a nudge in the ribs from Gaara, and a smirk from the Hyuuga.

Chuckling he asked, "What's the plan today? I know 'Kai and I are supposed to have some sit-down with the fox."

"I have to report for a next mission" Neji stated.

Sighing "There is meeting with merchants from the Land of Tea, they wish to open some sort of tea and confectionary market."

"I suppose we wouldn't be having any mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex anytime soon?" the blond pouted.

Neji feeling disappointed agreed, "I presume so."

"No, duty to the village comes first", Gaara grunted.

"Oh well, anybody got the time?"

Looking back at the room he replied, "That can't be right. Are you sure your clock is working?"

"Yeah why, it can't be that late" glancing at it he gasped, "It's almost nine."

"Dammit" the Hyuuga admitted stealing back into the room.

"The meeting starts in less than ten minutes", Gaara bristled heading after the Hyuuga.

His memory jogging itself, "Temari's going to be here just now", he protested.

He attempted to infiltrate the shower, but it was no use Gaara had tripped Neji using his sand, locked himself in the bathroom and now had his sand acting as a watchdog.

Simultaneously they glanced at each other; their Kazekage was going to pay.

Once Gaara was out, Neji and Naruo managed to share the ridiculous tiny stall although their close quarters did pose some rather _uncomfortable_ complications. Meanwhile the redhead who was methodically searching for his garments found a pile of smoking ashes instead with a note 'Naked is the way to go.'

Growling he raided Naruto's closet, thankful for the lack of orange and slipped on the blond's clothing muttering soft curses at having to fold the hem of the pants and the lack of dark colours.

When he heard a knock at the door, sensing it was his sister, Temari he opened the door and in a whirl of sand transported himself out of the apartment.

Once the pair stepped out of the bathroom they were faced with an angry female holding a rather amused child.

Garbed in only a small towel he attempted to hide behind Neji, but there was no escaping her. So while Temari dealt with Naruto, Neji held Sekai who winced and giggled as his mother was scolded by his Mari-chan.

It was another twenty minutes before Naruto was released from the blond kunoichi's wrath and was able to get dressed. Being almost naked in front of an older woman wasn't very comforting.

After the Hyuuga and Temari had left, he settled down with Sekai on living room floor and hugged his precious child, how he loved and adored this infant. The inexplicable joy this child filled him with was too much for words, he knew they were never apart their link was much too strong for physical separation to hamper.

Touching foreheads he let the toddler transmit memories from his stay with Temari, shaking his head and gently scolding his son for manipulating Temari into letting him stay awake later than usual, giving his more playtime in the bath and even lifting him up more than necessary.

His infant was such a charmer, and with the added fact that at a little over three months he had the intelligence of a child over one and a half years old. His physical body still had some catching up to do although it was not too far behind.

Sekai was a medical conundrum and with every new discovery it bemused numerous, even Tsunade and Kyuubi often had difficulty determining what ways his body and mental state was going to affected.

It had become evident so far that when his infant experienced strong often negative emotions such as anger and hurt his normally blue eyes would become scarlet as Naruto's were affected when under Kyuubi's influence.

His rapid production of chakra was frequently excessive and caused the child pain, as a countermeasure there were seals placed on Sekai's wrists which contained the unduly chakra until his chakra coils were fully developed.

As well it was important that 'Kai was able to control his emotions even at such a young age, there had been incidents where he became extremely happy or irritated and his unique hybrid chakra began to seep from his small being and caused nasty burns and minor injuries to those who were not accustom to being exposed to demonic chakra before. And this was in its weaken state. Had it been potent the damage would have been imaginable.

The blond was regularly saddened by the immense weight placed upon his baby's shoulders, sure his gifts were amazing, but they often caused him distress and prevented him from living a carefree 

childhood. How he wished he could ease his child's burdens, but he knew all he could do was support and care for him in the best way possible and be strong even when things went haywire.

It was all for Sekai and he couldn't imagine what was going to happen when his Sharingan appeared, that was another hurdle by itself. It could be true to say his child had the potential to become the ideal shinobi, but such expectations were venomously shut down by Naruto. He would not permit anyone to decide for his child. He would shield him from the prospects and the prejudice of the world until he was no longer capable to do so. He would ensure with every breath in his body that his child would never have to endure the hurt, loneliness and humiliation he experienced, it was his vow, as a jinchuuriki, a shinobi, a mother.

Gazing at his infant he let his feelings of love, affection, protectiveness and care encompass 'Kai and communicate that his okaa-san would love and shelter him long after he stopped needing him

A/N: I did it I finished this chapter, it was so difficult. Not only was I suffering a writer's block, I experienced a rather harrowing accident last weekend and I have to admit sex scenes are not my forte. So please excuse me if it truly wasn't very good, I tried.

You guys don't read my A/Ns do you? Because many of you are surprise by the threesome, I suggest reading over the first A/N. And if you don't like that paring I'll make sure to alert you in the future. I will seek to update soon and I ask you all to _please_ be careful on the road, its dangerous out there. Don't forget to leave a review, they make my day. (300th right around the corner)

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	11. Chapter 11: Torment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Hello again my dear reviews, I have made it to the 300th mark thanks to all your wonderful, inspiring reviews. This is the chapter many of you have been awaiting, so I hope you enjoy it.

Also there are only two more chapters including this one until the next and final arc which will include another timeskip, this is where things really start to get interesting and I'm happy to say that I have a vague outline as to the direction this story is heading in hopefully things will become more clear in the future.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_This chapter is dedicated to __shadowphoenix143__ who has been such an amazing review and has never failed to brighten my day and special thanks to __bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1__ for being my 300__th__ reviewer._

_Not to mention I am disgruntled with for erasing my line breaks. I will try to replace them as soon as possible._

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 11: Torment

XXX

Reflection

_Marilyn French:_

_Well, love is __insanity__. The ancient Greeks knew that. It is the taking over of a rational and lucid mind by delusion and self-destruction. You lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can't even think straight._

XXX

_Before any timeskip_

_Konoha_

Where was he? Sasuke growled as wore a hole into the floor of his mansion pacing back and forth pissed that he could not locate his dobe. It had been over a week since he had begun his community service and he had caught no news of Naruto as of yet. That bitch might have forbidden him form getting close to him, but that didn't mean he could keep tabs on his blond.

There was no way he was letting go, once his sentence was over he would have Naruto in his possession once again and not to mention the dobe would never leave him.

'_But he did'_ a knowing voice whispered.

'NO!' he shouted venomously, he was never giving him up.



'He may have fooled himself into thinking he could escape me, but he is dead wrong. He belongs to me, from the moment we met to the day we were married to now.'

His eyes had gained a glazed look as he reflected on the past.

Sasuke remembered the day he had proposed to the dobe.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, you teme where the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, irritated that the raven was playing him for a fool. He had received a message earlier that day telling him to meet the Uchiha at the Hokage Monument at 6._

_It was now 6:15 and the teme had yet to showup and he was getting frustrated, the sun was about to set and he wanted to get to Ichiraku before too many customers came and stole his favourite seat._

"_Stupid bastard, making me wait out here. I hope he falls in a ditch", the blond grumbled._

"_Is that so, dobe."_

_Naruto spun around and saw Sauke leaning calmly against a tree._

_Scowling, "What's the big deal makin' me wait here so long teme. I got better things to do you know."_

"_You do?" the Uchiha sounded incredulous. "And what would that be?"_

"_First , I need to go get ramen, and then I should probably go ask Baa-chan about the upcoming visit from the Feudal Lord and what security measures need to be put in place and then Iruka-sensei asked me to-" but he wasn't able to finish before Sasuke appeared directly in front of him less than a foot away._

_Discomforted by their proximity, Naruto shuffled back a few steps, but his efforts were for naught as Sasuke closed in once again. The blond didn't like this one bit, the raven had been acting weird for some days and his sudden closeness was putting him on edge, not to mention he wasn't sure he could hide his reactions too well if Sasuke kept this up._

_The Uchiha smirked, "You seem nervous dobe, something wrong?"_

_Stuttering, "N-no I'm fin- fine." The blond cursing his infuriating shortness, at 5'6 Sasuke had a good few inches on him and he was forced to tilt his face upwards in order to see the Uchiha. He only came up to Sasuke's chin at full height._

_Changing the subject the blond asked, "So what did you call me out here for anyway?"_

_The raven paused for a moment before gleaming obsidian met dazzling cobalt and removing the distance between them, with startling swiftness Sasuke was pressed against Naruto and captured his lips in a soft kiss, but it escalated from there when Naruto moaned softly and had tentatively placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders._

_Taking this as an incentive to continue the Uchiha sweep his tongue at the blond's lower lip, his request was granted and he plunged into Naruto' s warm, moist sweetness. Kami how he revelled in this. The feel of the dobe pressed to him, his fingers tangled in those short, but silken blond strands that increased the textile experience._

_He handled him with expert care and mastery, the kiss was fervent and possessive, but there was an innocence and warmth that came with one's first kiss and this was not lost on them. _

_When they came up for air, Naruto's eyes were clouded by desire and Sasuke's eyes had turned smouldering. The sun was setting and created a spectacular background that seemed to summon the end of something, but the promised of something unknown, mysterious and amazing awaiting them._

_Gazing intently at each other Sasuke spoke, "Its been years Naruto since the first day we met and I had never guessed it would have would have bought us to this point after all we have been through. No one could possibly know me better then you dobe. You are my precious person Naruto and that's why I'm asking 'Are you willingly to spend the rest of your with me Naruto? Will you be mine and mine alone? Will to be the one in my heart and my bed?'"_

_Naruto was dumbfounded by Sasuke's confession, but he did not hesitant, not for an instant. "Yes, yes Sasuke, I'll be yours."_

_And it was from that moment their lives had been irrevocably changed with a future that lay ahead just waiting to be unfolded. _

_End Flashback_

XXX

The Uchiha smiled bitterly as he remembered their past, how naive and idealistic they had been. But no matter he had asked and Naruto had promised to be his and he was not gong to stand back and let his dobe slip away from him.

Their weeding had been wonderful, he had never seen Naruto look more beautiful than on that day, dressed in a formal white kimono and the intricate, delicate gold thread that had depicted phoenixes symbolizing rebirth and new beginnings.

And when they had returned to the house they shared together and had make love for the first time, the joy and pleasure he had experienced had been incomparable. Nothing could come close to the feelings he held for the blond.

It had been gentle, clumsy and astonishingly poignant; they had climaxed together, burying his seed deep within Naruto as the blond had convulsed around his manhood, spilling his cum on them. They had been innocent and it was such a new found experience to explore each other in such an intimate fashion.

How during the early days they could barely keep their hands off each other, screwing each others brains out every chance they got. But Sasuke hated when the blond was around others, he despised those who even looked at him too long. His rage was uncontrollable so much so he had forced Naruto to stay at home and be confined, denying him the freedom to do as he pleased or go on missions anymore.

Sasuke knew the villagers had though him mad, enthralled somehow by the Kyuubi boy and he had silently laughed at them all wonder how they had all been so blind-sighted to the rare gem that radiated so brightly in the presence only to be discarded. _Oh well their misfortune_ he thought.

He recalled the first time he had truly lashed out at the blond and it had shook him to the core afterwards, but instead of that being the first and the last time as he had promised himself it worsened and it got to the point that the littlest mishap caused his to unleash his wrath upon the blond. He couldn't control himself.



Sex had lost its pleasure, it was no longer passionate and pleasurable, Naruto had lost all his vibrancy and energy and he found himself becoming more and more violent if only to dominate the blond.

When he could not longer contain his libido he sort satisfaction elsewhere, but it was sorely disappointing, in fact he hated every minute of it. He didn't want to be with those whores, he wanted Naruto and that was why every single time he was with them he always imagined they were Naruto, his dobe.

Most of the sluts he used somehow or the other always had some sort of similarity to the blond, but it was never good enough for him. The Naruto he loved and desired was fading away and he could not help but become more enraged.

The raven knew that his affairs weren't very secret and he knew many were secretly pleased that he was not bound by the blond. But he had also heard the reactions of persons he had once considered comrades. How outraged and angered they were. The disgust and contempt they held for him but it rolled off his back easily, there trite opinions did not matter to him. They were inconsequential specks.

And hell even that nagging, stupid bitch Sakura had been livid at his betrayal of the blond, well at least she had eventually gown up.

Kami-sama how had this happened he had vowed he would never again love another person and he had broken that vow by falling for Naruto, but not only that he had sworn he would protect and cherish his loved one he had failed in that as well instead he was the one destroying him.

He was the one Naruto needed saving from.

After Itachi had killed their clan members and forever embedded this tragedy in his mind he was afraid to love anyone, he didn't think he could stand the pain of loving someone he loved ever again. But the death that had hurt him the most had been the death of his aniki, Itachi the one he knew and had loved unconditionally, the one who had been his sun, his idol. The person he had aspired to be just like, had died the day of the massacre and his hopes and dreams had been shattered only to be replaced by bitterness and melancholy.

Sasuke didn't know what he would do if Naruto died, he could imagine living without him, this was the person who had delivered him from the very brink of inasanty hat had been just about to drag him under. But his dobe was already gone and he had driven him away. This subservient, timid behaviour had only fuelled his angry and cruelty and the monster he had become continued to grow. How it that the darkest, most corrupted part of his heart had managed to taint the one pure being in his life, how was it that every time he tried to change, he tried to apologise he only exacerbated the situation?

God dammit why was this happening?

If only things were different, if they could change the past, if they could return to how how they had been happy and inlove. And as maudlin as it sounded those had truly been the happiest and most content moments of his life. But alas they were no more and he knew they weren't coming back again. Not now, not in this lifetime, not after all he had done.

He wanted it to end this madness clawing that him eating away at his soul, Naruto had been the one to bring him back to save him and sustain him from his odious side, but now that he was gone there was nothing to control it. It was maddening his body felt feverish, his minded dazed and frenzied, his outlook was distorted he couldn't distinguish between fiction and reality.

Images of all the pain he had inflicted on the blond came rushing back to him, all the tears, sobs, agony, blood, sweat he had caused Naruto suffer. All the times he had used his body ruthlessly, how he had battered and wounded him irreparably, it all came back to haunt him and he could not escape his own demons.

It was 10 times more painful and horrifying than being under Itachi's Mangekyou Shringan and that in itself was a seemingly impossible feat. Sasuke couldn't stand it he had to rid himself of this torture, it was inhumane he could not bear it much longer and if death was the only relief then so be it. May be this was the only way he could atone for his sins.

Grabbing a kunai he held it in his hands, positioning it at his jugular pausing for a moment as he considered what he was about to do.

_Forgive me dobe._

He pierced his flesh and brilliant crimson liquid flew from him staining the ground and marring his porcelain skin. _Blood staining freshly fallen snow, a perpetual dye._ The kunai clattered to the floor echoing in the empty house and Sasuke lay bleeding in his solitude.

A/N: Okay then my darlings, so what did you think? So now you all know why Sasuke behave like such an asshole. I'll try to update soon and please don't for get to leave a review they mean the world to me.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Hi Hi. Yes I'm back finally, lets just say it took forever to work up the nerve to write this chapter I'm not sure why, but here it is. Things have been rather hectic and unfortunately my computer time is limited, I'm begging for a laptop, but my parents are being obstinate. –pouts- I truly hope I didn't disappoint.

Not to mention happy belated anniversary, yep guys it's been over a year since I first posted this story and I can't possibly tell you how grateful I am for all you reviews, comment, ideas and more. You mean so much to mean and I'll try to give you all my best.

And yeah I lied there is going to be a time skip before the next arc, but it's necessary.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 12: Reminiscing

XXX

Reflection

_One day at a time--this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering._

XXX

_3 years later_

The scorching sun was beating upon his back, his hair was plastered to skin and all he wanted to do at the moment was dive into a pool of freezing water if only to escape this punishing heat. He had been up since the crack of dawn and he had yet to put an end to this tortuous game, what the god's mane had he been thinking when he agreed to spend the day with this monster.

He felt like weeping in frustration, at almost 22years of age he was too old for this kinda shit, really leave this for the younglings, not harden, worn out shinobi like himself, dammit. He couldn't find the brat up to now, after six stinking hours of searching.

One would certainly think that having such acute sense an lightening fast reflexes would give him some sort of advantage, but boy was he dead wrong. And not to mention he couldn't use his mind link because Kyuubi had closed him off. 'Demented fox must be laughing his fat ass off right now', he scowled.

Jeez, he had raised and feed the little bugger and this was the thanks he received, dammit if he didn't find him before sunset he wasn't getting any ramen for a month, a whole frickin' month. Oh why was life so cruel? What had he done to deserve this agony and from his own child no less?

Once again he aimlessly began walking around, feeling like a lost blind man, what the hell were all his super, extraordinary powers good for if he could even find his son in a game of friggin' hide and seek. He had scoured every inch of Suna over five times and he had yet to pick up a trace of Sekai, but then again it could be seen as a good thing, because if Naruto couldn't find him then no other shinobi was going to then.

Sighing he decided at the rate he was going he was probably going to drop down from dehydration and fatigue before he found Sekai. Deciding to seek reprieve under an old, bountiful tree he had come to treasure over the years, spending many a days under its shade in reflection or spending time with Sekai.

A couple of jumps later he was among the branches of the evergreen tree, locating a sturdy one he sat down leaning against the rough bark of the tree. Through small peep-holes sunlight filtered through some landing on his golden hair, sending out rays of pure gold in return and illuminating flawless, creamy skin.

Plucking a leaf he twirled it in his adroit fingers, lost in thought he could not help, but reminisce over the past few, so much had occurred and it seemed like just yesterday he had been watching a 'Kai took his first steps or drew his first picture. It seemed everyday was a new miracle since his child had been born.

And then again it seemed that their time together had been drastically cut short since he had resumed duty, becoming a part of the ANBU in Suna however he always made sure along wit Gaara's assurance that his missions were never more a week, or that they were never that far. Under Gaara's leadership the village had once again began to prosper and now the missions were coming in by the tons.

Really, it seemed like there was never a spare moment, there were always missions to complete and most times Gaara was completely occupied by the his varies duties and even with his sleepless night the paperwork never seemed to diminished, it was rather frustrating.

However there were excellent ways of removing stress, when he wans't on a mission or with Sekai, or training he was soaking up his time with Neji and Gaara and somehow the passion never seemed to dim and over the years he had become even more emotionally involved with them, but instead of feeling like they were lover, he felt more of a deep sense of kinship and a bond that couldn't possibly be explained in words, but with just a glance or a mere brush they could convey so many emotions and thoughts.

They were no longer obstructed by verbal and physical means, they could communicate in such a way that they superseded those barriers and had attained something so strong and infinite they knew each other so well, it was startling.

Panda and Sil has he fondly called them were a lifeline that he probably would have been lost without, and nothing could ever express how immensely grateful and elated by their unsurpassed kindness and consideration.

Naruto chuckled as he thought about the many petty disagreements and teasing. Their was one that brough a immediate smile to his face. He thought of the time he had suggested cutting his hair, the humid weather identified with Suna had drove him craze and his unduly lengthy blond hair was not helping his situation.

So he had merely remarked upon it to the others, the room had become deadly silent, Gaara's sand had gone berserk and the next thing he knew he had been slammed against the wall, the Kazekage had approached his with a lethal glare, grabbing a fistful and his hair and leaning in whispered menacingly into his ear.



"If you dare attempt to cut your hair, I will make sure you never cum again. You will whimper and plead and grovel and I'll continue torture you until it grows back. Do you understand?"

He simply nodded shaking, he had looked for support, but there was none, even Sekai had expressed major discontentment at the idea and Neji had warned him saying, "If I can't cut my hair then you are sure as hell can't cut yours."

The blond had made it a point of never bring up the issue again and endured the torturing heat in silence, at least when it came to the inconvenience of his hair. Then again it was no secret Gaara had a hair fetish, he could spend hours upon hours just stroking or combing out the blond's or Neji's hair. Naruto could not say that it wasn't pleasurable, sometimes he'd even get hard at all the naughty, sinful things the kazekage muttered into his ear while tending o him.

Jeez it was some experience. Just the act of someone combing his hair got him turned on.

Another memory came to him, Sekai was about seven months by then and his capacity for learning was exceeding all their expectations, he had already began to talk and form sentences. He knew exactly what he wanted and though there were times he found it hard to express himself and he reverted to demon speech which they discovered from Kyuubi was a capability all high-level demons were born with. Of course in order to speak this tongue his vocal cords had been altered.

Meaning Sekai possessed two different set of vocal cords, one made especially for demon speech and another set for human speech and it was also apparent Sekai had the gift of tongues which allowed him to pick up new languages and dialects with amazing easy. That brought the blond to one particularly memorable occasion.

There had been a meeting in the kazekage's office to discuss some new security measures to be implanted. It had been a long and stressful day and tensions had been running high. Normally Naruto would have left Sekai with Temari or Kankuro, but they were both out on missions and he didn't trust anyone else with Sekai's safety so he had brought him along reluctantly.

The tension and displeasure over the new routines and shifts in power were clearly felt, so much so that one particularly short-tempered special jounin by the name of Tarou had decided he could no longer suppress his distain and verbally lashes out.

"I will not be fucking treated this way, you sonofabitches hear me. I have worked my ass off for this village and I won't be ordered around and humiliated by some snot-nosed, emo fucker Kazekage. So fuck off!" his tirade expressed the opinions of some of the others who didn't have the guts to speak and Gaara over the years having to deal with such things because of his age and reputation would of let the punishment for such disrespect been lenient.

However when little Sekai who had never heard some of the vulgar words the jounin had spoken decided he wanted to try it out, unknowing of the true meaning of the words he had so carelessly heard.

There was a brief pause and his words came across like a bucket of ice water had been dumped upon the unsuspecting occupants. The shock and disbelief clouding their minds rapidly forming into a murderous rage.

"Fuck...off."

His childish giggles at having succeeded followed, the only sound that pierced though the suffocating silence. Not a moment later Tarou found himself plastered to the wall by the Kazekage's sand, the force was immense causing the Jounin's ribs to crack the sound resonated.



But it didn't stop there, Naruto was standing not more than a foot from the restrained man, his hand wrapped around his throat, slowly crushing his windpipe, his eyes were a starling crimson, and his killing intent so powerful it made the jounin tremble in fear, wetting his pants, fat drops of tears streamed from his beady black eyes as he whimpered in utter terror.

"Do you know what you did? You small, insignificant pea-brained being dare to taint my child's upbringing with your fowl, uncouth, repugnant behaviour. Now listen to me if you ever utter another vulgar, atrocious word like that again, I _promise_ you I will crush that miniscule brain of yours and paint Suna in your blood as a warning." He finished with a sinister growl that made the man's eyes roll back into his head.

After that Tarou had been demoted to a mere jounin and force to do menial tasks, as for the other occupants of the room, they had been sufficiently terrified that even to this day they were extremely wary of him and he had never heard a curse ever pass from their lips. He supposed his threatening had been somewhat frightening. The again Kyuubi had wanted to rip the man's tongue out. Oh well.

They had had many interesting, amusing and disturbing adventures and sometimes he mused how his child managed to make it though the pass few years without turn into a nutter. Because his rearing sure as hell was not conventional, especially when you had a demon uncle by the name of Kyuubi.

Seriously, Sekai probably had the strangest family someone could possibly imagaine, the Kazekage and a Hyuuga for his godfather's, a deadly fan wielding sand-nin as his aunt and a puppet master uncle who liked face-paint. And a legendary medic-nin and Hokage for his grandmother.

There was so much he was grateful for, they had all had a hand in raising his son and didn't know what he would ever do without them. Temari and Neji had helped Sekai when he first began his training when he had been just about two. Aiding him in the distribution, use and control of his volatile chakra.

Kankuro had giving him piggy back rides on his puppets and his taught him how to colour and paint, but it usually didn't involve paper, his canvas were usually people, often they would wake up to find Kai's creativity had been expressed on their faces.

He couldn't hold back the bark of laughter when he remembered the time Sekai had painted Neji like a Kabuki dancer, even Gaara had to crack a smile. The Hyuuga had looked particularly effeminate and Sekai had thought Neji to be the prettiest boy after his okaa-san of course.

Gaara had taken him on exploration though the desert helping him to know the land and teach him about his surroundings. The sand had become a favourite past time of Kai's building sand castles and fortes and having it take sand sledding.

Tsunade made regular trips and she also aided him in his chakra control and had taught Sekai how to gamble, Naruo had been furious, but when they had discovered Sekai's luck when it came to gambling and the fact that he had cleaned Tsunade out the blond felt retribution had been served and for the fun of it he had let him take part in the family card nights. The money always piled up, so much so that the others refused to use money if Sekai was involved for fear of leaving with just the lint in their pockets.

Heck Sekai even had interactions with Shukaku, somehow the child was able to enjoy the tanuki's twisted sense of humour. They had established a link because of his demon heritage and because of it Gaara found himself able to enjoy a few moments of quiet. It was apparent Kai could dish out as good as he got, though Kyuubi had threatened the raccoon-dog that if he put any perverse things in the child's mind he would rip off his tail and stick it up his ass and parade him around like a friggin' back scratcher.



Things were always busy, really moments of relaxation and peace were rare and often by the end of the day they were too pooped to do much. Naruto engaged with his days performing necessary missions and sometimes supervising at the Academy and sitting in on meetings with Gaara.

Sekai meanwhile was training or reading, spending sometime with the village kids or having discussion with Kyuubi concerning a range of matters from educating him on his demon heritage and teaching him to make full use of his abilities.

Of course when there were days like today the two spent time together playing or taking trips and short outings. Glancing at his watch he decided he would resume his search for a bit and then he would suggest they get some food.

XXX

Naruto relaxed, rubbing his tummy contentedly sighing after just having devoured a delicious lunch, at this time of day it was slow. The lunch hour rush had passed and things were dawdling and idle. Sitting across from him was Sekai was quite proud after the blond had admitted defeat and automatically making him he winner.

It wasn't often he could get one up on his okaa-san and was feeling very pleased. The sun was even more punishing than usual and as a short reprieve they were sitting under the shade of a well loved cafe.

They didn't say much, just taking a few moments to chill out and let go off worries, when Naruto noticed the brooding look on Kai's face, the expression that was a replica of Sasuke, the sight caused a small pang of pain in his chest. He knew whatever was bothering his son would be out soon enough; the child never was one for keeping things from his okaa-san.

And not a few minutes later he was proved right.

"Okaa-san there is something I need to ask you." His unique crystalline blue eyes hidden from view by his bangs.

The tone his son had taken with him bemused him, "Go ahead I'm always willing to take your questions."

Sekai paused for a moment, "I know I'm not normal, I mean kids my age don't do the things I do and I have even heard a few of them call me a freak."

"Oh _itoshii,_ I'm-"

"No its not that I don't like the way I am, I would never trade you or Kyuu-chan or Panda-san or Sil or anyoe of you. I love you all so much. Its just that being different is somewhat hard for me to understand. Iknow you all have been teaching me how to control my chakra and I could never ask for a more wonderful family. It's just-"

"It's just what Kai? Let me help you." He implored, feeling worried and slightly distressed at they confusion and sadness radiating form his son.

"I want to know, I want to know how I'm this way, why I'm not like the others. Sure Kyuu-chan had a lot to do with it, but I know there is more. Tell me about Konoha, I want- no I need to know about my other parent okaa-san."

Naruto felt as though the ground had dropped out from under him, he knew this day would come, but he had not expected it to be this soon. He didn't know how to tell his child without breaking his heart. 

To let him know of all the horrors he had endured in Konoha would devastate Sekai and he would do anything to spare him from this hurtful truth.

But he could not let his child's queries and so with a heaby heart he spoke, "Sekai I'm willing to ask, but you must know there are some things Ican't speak of yet, but when your older and your understanding of the world grows I will tell you. For now will you accept the answers I am capable of offering you?"

Kai was tad put out, but he nodded his consent trusting his okaa-san's judgement.

"I was merely a few hours old when Kyuubi was sealed within my, I was an orphan so I had to parents' to make the decision for me. As you know Kyuubi had been summoned to this world and in a fit of rage he had attacked the village believing it to have caused him this disturbance and the Yondaime gave his life in order to stop Kyuubi knowing there was no way possible to kill him.

"As I grew up the villagers did not accept, under the misconception that I was Kyuu-chan."

"That is quite ignorant to them, anyone with a functioning brain can tell that you are not Kyuu-chan. If it had been him the entire village would have probably been a pile of smoking ashes."

Naruto let out a bitter laugh, "You're probably right Kyuubi didn't like it too much being sealed away in a puny human."

"Of course I'm right," Sekai smirked looking like a younger version Sasuke.

Regaining his composure he continued, "The only one's who really cared were the Sandaime and my former sensei, Umino Iruka. When I finally left the Academy, I was placed on Team Seven, my teammates were Haruno Sakura and ...Uchiha Sasuke. Our Sensei was Hatake Kakashi better known as the Copy Cat ninja."

The blond saw a flicker of recognition in Sekai's eyes, knowing his son had probably come across the name while going through his Bingo book.

"We didn't get along at first, but slowly began to act like a real team, things hadn't been easy but we kept at it. Then came the Chunnin Exams where everything started going downhill. This is where I met Neji and Gaara for the first time. Anyhow during our second exam we were attacked by a powerful shinobi called Orochimaru." Even saying his name left a foul taste in his mouth.

"This shinobi gave Sasuke a curse seal which gave him unbelievable power, but corrupted his mind. During the final part of the Exam Orochimaru who ha been disguised as the Kazeage infiltrated the village and launched an attack. In the process the Sandaime was killed fighting Orochimaru who had been his former student and Baa-chan's teammate. I'm pretty sure I don't need to go into the deal Neji must have covered this event while teaching you about the histories of the Great Hidden Viallages."

The boy nodded and Naruto continued, "Shortly after this Sasuke decided to abandon the village in search of Orochimaru to gain power, I attempted to stop him and we ended up in a huge fight and Sasuke won and got away, but I never stopped my quest to get him back and I left the village for a few years in order to train with Jaraiya and get stronger in order to bring back Sasuke.

"It was gruelling journey and many things had occurred, but no matter the trials and obstacles I never gave up on him. I knew the only reason he left Konoha because he wanted revenge on Uchiha Itachi his older brother for massacring the Uchiha Clan and Orochimaru simply wanted to get Sasuke's eyes since he was gifted with the Sharingan."

It was then Sekai finally understood what the blond was talking of the entire time, he had felt as though he was missing something important, and now he finally understood recalling one of the many 

books he had read he remember an entire chapter dedicated to the Sharingan and the revered Uchiha Clan somewhat similar to Sil-chan's own family back in Konoha.

"And after several months of struggles Sasuke and I managed to work together and destroyed Orochimaru and in turn I was able to bring him back to Konoha. It was after we returned that I realised I considered Sasuke as more than a teammate and began dating. When he asked me to marry him when we were only sixteen I agreed, I loved him too much to possibly not.

"Things were perfect I had not been more happy in my sixteen years of life, but it was not to last. Sasuke ended up hurting me horribly and I left, I don't think it was something we could have mended, the hole was too big and nothing could possibly cover up the pain I was feeling. It wasn't too long after I found out I was pregnant with you and in order to keep you with me and safe I took you to Suna where Neji and Gaara looked after us.

"I guess you know who your father is and I know you're angry at me taking you away and denying you the chance to know him and sometimes I admit the things you do remind me of him so strongly. But please know I was scared and hurting the thought of losing you should he find out was too great of a risk so I took you away."

There was silence that threatened to tear him to piece, but when he met Sekai eyes and saw them welling up with unshed tears he gathered up his infant in his arms and rocked him while he cried.

"I'm angry okaa-san, but never with you. No I'm angry at fate, at the circumstance, but never with you. After all you've been through and the love and adoration you've showered upon me I feel so lucky to have you. I love you okaa-san."

The blond felt his breath catch and he returned his son's hug with vigour, "And I love you kit."

XXX

Feeling incredibly drained both emotionally and physically he left his son's room after just having put him to bed. It had certainly been one hell of a day and he couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower and drop off to sleep, on his way to his bathroom he noticed a letter on the table.

Picking it up he noticed it was addressed to him as _Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto. _He could not help, but frown and looking at the letter he saw it was from Tsunade. He didn't understand the meaning off it, but he was damn well going to find out.

Picking up a shuriken from near by, he opened the envelope and with sweaty palms unfolded the letter. His cobalt eyes scanned across the contents of the letter, his heart pounding audibly. When it was finished he was visibly trembling, the paper slipped from his hand and without warning he burst in to laughter.

But to anyone who heard it would have doubtlessly run for dear life, it was a chilling, hollow sound, almost maniacal and it seemed emotionless as though some lifeless puppet had let out a sick mockery of joy. It continued to echo inside the modest apartment for who knows how long until the blond fell to his knees, defeated.

XXX

Itoshii- darling

A/N: Finally I've did it I have finished the 12th long awaited chapter I'm so sorry for the delay, as I told a reviewer it wasn't really writer's block, but more like I could seem to get things out the way I wanted it. And it seemed like everything I had a stroke of inspiration there was never a computer 

around and the though of writing it out was tedious. I know I'm lazy one of my most obvious faults I suppose. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure the next update won't be a long way off.

Please review I can't wait to hear from you.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	13. Arc 3: Chapter 13: Unguarded

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Oh god school's back and I wanna cry, honestly, it so sucks, after all the pile load of SBAs and my friend, Aya leaving for the far off land of Canada.

Oh why must you be so cruel world –cries- Oh well here's the first chapter in the third and final arc, yep there are about seven or eight more chapters left, I think. Once again sorry about the delay, I just couldn't help the feeling of being uninspired.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 13: Unguarded

XXX

Reflection

_George Eliot:_

_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they're gone._

XXX

Dear Uzumaki-Uchiha-san,

This is a formal request from the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, for your immediate return to Konohagakure. Some startling discoveries have been made concerning you and it is in all best interest that they be dealt with without delay.

Including the issues of your present marital status to Uchiha Sasuke and the finding of the identify your biological parents and your subsequent inheritance.

It is of great importance that your return be swift, it would be unwise not to put such matters to rest. I look forward to our meeting.

Yours respectfully,

Tsunade,

Hokage.

XXX

Flashback

"Get in here now Naruto!" a menacing voice commanded and not a few seconds later the blond came hustling intot he room cusing the raven-haired man.

"Jeez what the heck your problem teme?" the blond asked feeling annoyed.

"You disobeyed me you fucking idiot." His voice growing more and more enraged and his features darkening.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid you know I told you not to."

"Not to what! I don't know what you're talking about so graciously inform me and stop talking to me like a blasted dog dammit. I'm you're husband."

"Well stop acting like a mutt then you insolent little bitch. I told you before and I'm this is the last time I'm warning you dobe I don't want you asscociating with Rookie 9 any more and stay particulary away from other males. Do you understand me!"

"What the fuck! We're married Sasuke you're not my fucking dictator so find someone else to impose you psycho-ass rules on 'cause they aint working on me."

Naruto then stormed off heading to their bedroom intent on letting Sasuke brood over what had happening and allowing himself to get some shuteye. His day had been tiring as it was and he didn't need to deal with Sasuke's shit right now.

He was about half way to their room when he received an unexpected shove that sent him hurling towards the wall causing him to knock over a crystal lamp shade and send it crashing to the floor. He turned to retaliate when he found himself pinned to the wall his hands restrained behind his back.

"Don't ever walk away from me dobe."

Pissed off Naruto threw his head backwards hitting Sasuke who was momentarily stunned and he escaped his grasp. Naruto threw a punch at the Uchiha who dodged and they began fighting. Neither one landing a solid blow. Until Sasuke feinted to the right catching the blond off guard and aimed a well placed kick to the shin and had him once again pinned this time to the floor straddling his back.

Bending down he whispering ominously, "You're gonna pay for that you foul, dirty lil' slut."

He then procced to tug off Naruto's pants until it was pooled at his ankles and unfastened his own trousers. He raised the blond 's ass in the air who was loudly protesting and cursing the Uchiha and positioned his erection at the blond's unprepared anus and unceremoniously thrust into the blond who cried out in anguish, but he didn't stop there he continued to move in and out of Naruto's ass which had begun to bleed from the forced entry.

"You like it don't you? You like me punishing you, the way my cock fills you as its pushing into your ass ripping you apart. You want more don't you, you whore", the raven taunted.

"NO! God dammit. STOP SASUKE! STOP!" his pleads went unheard and he was reduced to begging, "Stop this pleeeeeeeease S'uke. Please st-st-stop."

Naruto cried in despair and pain, it was not the physical hurt that affected him really but the fact that Sasuke had taken him against his will in such a brutal manner.

It continued for what seemed like hours to the blond until finally the raven had found release and filled Naruto with his cum. Picking up the blond who lay sobbing and curled on the floor he threw him over his shoulder carried him to their bathroom and placed him in the tub.

He turned the shower on cold and left Naruto there to wallow in his pain and misery.

XXX

Naruto awoke from his sleep crying silently, it was all he could do not to close his eyes once more and hope fore sweet oblivion, but he knew it would be to no avail those images would continue to plague him for as long as he lived. Not even time had severed to dull hose exquisitely, acute memories.

He sighed it had definitely been a while since he had had one of his dreaded flashbacks, but that had to be one of the worse. It had been the first time Sasuke had raped him, he still remembered the sneer marring his cruelly beautiful features and the heart-wrenching pain that had shaken him to this core.

Kami-sama knew that if it was possible Naruto would erase every single one of those accursed memories if only save him from this continually pain and preserve the image of that brooding, troubled boy Naruto had first fallen in love with so long ago.

His eyes landed on the fallen letter laying so innocuously not a few feet away that had dredged his past along with it successfully disrupting the immense efforts he had made to lead a relatively low-key tranquil life with his son and let it tantamount to nothing, crumbling with frightening ease. That proved to disturb and alarm the blond.

Running his hand through his hair a gesture that he displayed often when frustrated. He should have known it would not have lasted forever, that sooner though preferably later the unresolved issues of his history with Sasuke would seek to resurface with such vengeance. As if to make up for the lost time Naruto had spent without sorrow and despair.

But how was he supposed to return to Konoha as though nothing had happened, that the scars he beared would be too much to endure. And what of Sasuke could he truly bear to gaze once more at the face of his first love who had shattered him and who was now a consistent reminder in the form of their precious son.

Without a doubt he knew Neji and Gaara would vehemently object to his returning to the Leaf Village if anything they would insist on coming with him, but he knew that was impossible. Gaara had his duties as kazekage that could not be abandoned even for the most personal of reasons and Neji, Neji had made a place here for himself in Suna and he was a support to Gaara that was irreplaceable. To separate them would be an inconceivable sin to Naruto and besides he would trust no one else with the safety of Sekai while was gone.

Yes, he was leaving Sekai in Suna, the risk was unimaginable should he be taken to Konaha and one Naruto would never consider, to endanger the life of his child was unthinkable. He would freely undergo any possible torture to ensure Sekai's safety.

From Tsunade's statement in the detestable letter Naruto had a pretty damn good idea of his martial status to Sasuke and its implications and if things stood as he assumed to be then there would be hell to pay. Almost four years had passed since he had left the Village Hidden in the Leaf and even now Naruto considered there to be one too many ties still existing between him and the Uchiha though he would never regard Sekai in that category.

Sekai was his and his alone, he would not share him with Sasuke, he would not allow his son to be taken away from him. He would not allow him to be tainted by Sasuke's inescapable darkness and subjected to the reality of the type of man his father truly was and bearing in mind all things Naruto viewed Sasuke as nothing more than a sperm donor and if he had his way he would be nothing more.

Why did it have to happen now?

And the worst thing was he hadn't even expected it. He had let himself believe that for once his happiness wouldn't be so fleeting, that he had time. Time to raise his son and to be a better shinobi ............. to just live life without a dark cloud hanging over his head.

But he digressed there was much to do before his departure and that included....

_Mindscape_

"_Kyuubi!"_

_There was a thunderous growl echoing though a massive cavern, the ceiling shook and stalagmites came crashing to the ground._

"_What do you want now pest. Even demons need reprieve from your intolerable presence, the emotional chaos surging though you is upsetting your chakra and disturbing me. So out with it. What is the problem!"_

"_I have to leave Suna for a while to return to Konoha."_

"_Leave Suna? You miserable asinine flea after all the insufferable shit that village has caused you wish to return! Have you learnt nothing at all!"_

"_SHUT UP! Just shut up will you dammit! This is hard enough as it is and i don't need you down my throat. I received a letter from Baa-chan instructing me to retun to Konoha apparently my birth parents have been discovered and there is some unfinished business with Sasukt to attend to."_

"_YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING SEKAI THERE!"_

"_Do you really take me for that much of a fool Kyuubi? I would never bring Sekai to that place. How could you think I would risk him so? You of all others should know the extent to which I would go to to protect 'Kai so I would appreciate you withholding your condemnation of me."_

_There was a tense silence before the kitsune lash out with one of his fiery tails against the bars of his cage and looked away._

_Naruto clenched his fists, "I like this even less than you do but I need to settle these matters before they come back to bite me in the ass and hopefully, once and for all I can rid myself the hold Konoha has over me."_

"_If this is necessary then do so, but do not bring that Uchiha near the kit or I will before to end his treacherous existence. Do you hear me!"_

_End Mindscape_

After his rather challenging session with Kyuubi Naruto continued to make preparations for his departure. Packing the essentials for himself as well as for Sekai's stay with Gaara and Neji. It wasn't easy, he often just wanted to burn the letter and forget he had every gotten it, but he knew he couldn't do it. So with a heavy heart he appeared on Gaara and Neji's doorstep in the morning with a sleepy little boy in his hands and shadows under his eyes.

Neji who had opened the door immediately realised there was something wrong and ushered them inside. He poured a cup for tea for himself and coffee for Naruto after the blond had laid his son down on the bed they kept especially for him.

Sipping the strong brew Naruto stared out the window.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I have to go."

"Where to?"

"Konoha"

There was a sharp in take of breath, "Are you sure?"

"Tsunade has summoned me back to take care of a few things."

"I do not agree with this in the least. Tsunade-sama should not have asked this of you."

"It is for the best. I must deal with this before it worsens and at the end I can promise the hold Konoha has over me will be gone."

After that Neji did not ask anymore of the subject.

"Gaara will not be pleased. He will not want to understand."

"That's why I need your help."

Neji closed his eyes briefly, "This isn't so easy Naruto it is all I can do not to insist on coming with you, but I know I'm needed here. After all I'm just about the only one who can probably stop Gaara from trying to wage war against Konoha after hearing this."

Naruto smiled weakly, "Arigatou Neji, I promise I will return as soon as possible."

"Please Naruto, be careful. You have more than Sekai to comeback to."

"I know Neji I know."

Standing on the tips of his toes he lightly caressed the Hyuuga's lips before releasing them to say a last good-bye to his son. He walked to towards the room ad stood for a moment gazing at his angel lying peaceful in the mountain of soft blankets.

Inky lashes fanned against creamy skin and soft sighs of content originated from this sweet child all his own and it was all he could do not to shed the glistening tears in his eyes as he bent down and swept back the silky bangs from his forehead and pressed a gently kiss there. Sending his love and reassurance though their mental link before turning swiftly and exiting the room before he could prevent himself from sweeping his son into his arms and holding him there for however long.

He finally asked Neji to tell Gaara he would be back soon and send him apologies before departing.

As he walked through the tranquil dusty streets of Suna, the chill of the night chased away the warmth by the rising, splendiferous sun that breathed life back into the desert city awakening it from its slumber. So early was it that the birds had yet to sing their song and the Suna Market had now began to open its stalls.

The earthy tones that had always served to calm him did little to esay his anxiety and the once foreign streets that he could not weave his way through with ricdiculous ease reminded him of the separation he would be faced with and his exacerbated his misery.

What he would give for last night to have been only a terrible dream.

He had finally reached the huge walls encompassing the village that were Suna's defence against the outside and he cast one last glance back at the place he now called home before setting foot into the barren, desolate desert.

It took him almost three days to get to Konoha and during the journey he had plenty of time to contemplate what he would do when he would arrive at the Leaf Village the decisions he would have to make that would once against change the course of his and his son's life. It was no easy task for him to ignore the niggling feeling that going back would only bring more trouble than he could bear.

Each labourious step he took forward brought him closer to Konoha and drew him farther away from Suna and Sekai. For hose three days he denied himself the comfort of using his mental link with Sekai to communicate with his son fearing his resolve would break and he would go hurrying back tot he Wind Village.

Eating was a chore that held little appeal, everything he ate tasted like sawdust and sleep, that too was no simple thing. He was too afraid to sleep visions of the past were awaiting him in the darkness, that longed to drive him further into despair. Naruto did not think he had ever endured a more strenuous journey before.

Once he had crossed the border and left the desert behind he was surrounded by evergreen trees that caused his discomfort. He was no longer amongst wide open land with sandy dunes and swift winds instead he had been thrown into lush towering trees and flora overflowing the vicinity. Surprisingly he had met no one on his trip and he was dreadfully grateful for this small blessing, he wasn't sure he could handle encountering someone he knew from Konoha in his present state.

It was nearing dusk when he ultimately saw the massive green gates leading into Konoha, his pace slowed, his pulse raced and as he was at last outside those looming walls he choked back a sob.

He was here.

He was back to his former home and prison for eighteen years, the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

XXX

A/N: Yes that's it for now my belated birthday present from me to you. Just want to say Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it and I hope to update much sooner next time. Please don't forget to leave a review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	14. Chapter 14: Disclosure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: First off Happy Belated New Year! Okay that done well I could say I'm sorry for the late update, but it would be pointless so here is this year's first chapter.

I just want to say how amazed and blessed I feel to have such wonderful reviewers, yep we made it to the 400th mark and we're still going strong. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 14: Disclosure

XXX

Reflection

_ARTHUR SCHOPENHAUER_

_I am often surprised by the cleverness, and now and again by the stupidity of my dog; and I have similar experiences with mankind_

XXX

This was it, steeling himself he approached the gates, stopping at the check in point placing forth his identification and papers as an envoy from Suna. The guards were new chunnin who hadn't heard about him and so there was an unusual amount of suspicion.

But he had to admit he had changed in appearance during his time away from Konoha, though he wasn't any taller he exuded an aura of aloofness and strength he was a very adept shinobi and it showed. His blond was braided and his muscles were sinewy and toned and he had once more regained his tan complexion. Nauto had taken special care to cover his whisker-like scars no need to draw unnecessary.

As he walked through the village he could not help by observe his surroundings, little had changed, but the atmosphere was different. Or maybe it was due to his absence that he could observe Konoha from a different perspective.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the attention he was getting from a number of women who did not find it hard to appreciate his attractiveness, and in all truth the blond was gorgeous, though he couldn't be called handsome since his features were somewhat feline and were perceived as feminine often gaining the complement for being a pretty-boy.

For a brief moment he chuckled at the thought, it was usually the Uchiha's department to be considered to be pretty, much too beautiful to be called handsome with such perfect symmetrical features.

But his thoughts sobering as he arrived at the Hokage Tower, he stepped into the building escaping the gruelling sun and walked up the stairs towards Tsunade's office, he showed his papers to the chunnin standing guard and cautiously knocked on the door.

What he received in reply was a loud resounding snore, unable to contain his amusement he slipped inside quickly before sniggering.

There the "great" Hokage lay slumped over her desk, sake bottles littered the floor and desk, drooling on some documents that were probably important and were definitely smudged.

'Some things would never change.'

And he was glad, there were some things that needed to remain the same, the past held myriad painful memories, but that didn't mean he didn't have a few good ones that shone through making all the difference.

Feeling some pity he let her sleep for about ten more minutes pondering upon his prank before sending a jet of ice cold water at her hitting her directly in the face drenching her.

Tsunade was immediately awoken leaping out of her chair, flinging punches at an imaginary assailant while the blond fell to the floor laughing uproariously. Scowling she stepped up to him and thumped him on the head. He didn't bother to retaliate while she left to change out of her soaked attire.

Once she returned she had a steaming cup of tea in her hand and pissed off expression which probably meant she was suffering from a hangover.

Settling in her chair sipping her tea, they conversed amicably.

"How was your trip, brat?"

"It was pretty uneventful, but I have to say being surrounded by so many trees when you're used to sand dunes is pretty unnerving. I can't imagine how we made out with so many places for the enemy to hide."

Tsunade chuckled, "For a supposedly skilled shinobi I wouldn't expect a few shrubs to ruffle your feathers."

"A few shrubs? Are you kidding me those things are huge, seriously I never know what the heck is gonna jump out at me next."

"But you cant tell me you didn't miss the greenery while you were sticking it out in the desert?"

He snorted, "No I have always held a fondness for prancing around like a monkey swinging from trees.........but I can't deny being back here I can't help but recall my former missions. Those were some crazy ass days."

The Hokage nodded, "God, you were such a trouble maker do you know how many times I had to clean up after your stupid stunts?"

"Don't start on me Baa-chan! You know how many times I found my Gama-chan empty because of your sucky gambling streak! And don't forget the time those thugs chased me halfway around the village when you claimed I would pay of your debt, I never had so many blisters in my life. "

They both glared daggers at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"So tell my how's Sekai, it's been a few months since I saw him?"

"He's doing great, his skills are improving in leaps and bounds and he has so many tutors I can hardly keep track. Between all his training and activities he rarely has time for me," he pouted. "But there was the funniest incident last month, while practicing a new Katon jutsu he managed to set Neji's hair afire I don't think I will ever forget his expression. But luckily once 'Kai had realised what he had done he sent a spray of water towards Neji. There wasn't much damage except Neji's currently sporting bangs."

Tsunade snorted in amusement, "But there was another thing Sekai's affinity seems to be leaning heavily towards fire, because for the past few weeks he has been spontaneously lighting thinks ablaze, not the best thing when you're living in the desert, but it almost under control, but I can't tell you the number of close calls. He has already burned one of Kankurou's practices puppets to ashes and of course Kyuubi was ecstatic, god the mayhem he had in mind, stupid fox."

"Seems things are normal."

"If you mean the impending threat of utter and complete chaos every minute of the bloody day, then yeah you could definitely say that."

"But these thing aside Naruto I summoned you to Suna for a reason and the sooner its out of the way, you can go back to Suna and Sekai."

Straightening in his chair, there was a definite shift in the atmosphere.

"I have some idea as to why you requested my presence, but I would like a formal explanation Tsunade-sama."

Sighing she started, "There are two major issues that must be address and at the moment I will start with the least pressing, but of equal importance", pausing she continued, "There is been a revelation into the identify of your birth parents, a birth certificate and other related documents were discovered were recently found in some of the Sandamie's archives . Not only that but blood samples that had been already taken at birth confirming your lineage."

He had parents! He had a mother and a father, this, this was................unbelievable.

Naruto stared in utter shock and bewilderment, this couldn't possibly happening. Of course as a child he had always wondered about his parents and imagined that one day they would return for him and then everyone would know he belonged somewhere. But it had never happened, the villagers had taunted him with this knowledge all his life and eventually that dream had been crushed, but for this to occur after all these years, it was mind-boggling.

Did he truly even want to know? I mean what kind of parent would possibly forfeit their own child to be a container for a demon and not only that, but to have then abandoned him and left him to malice of the villagers. How could they as parents, hadn't they thought of that?

Had they not considered the kind of life he would face because of their decision, that he had no one to love him and tuck him home at night. To one to patch him up after his scrapes and defend him against the vindictiveness of the world. God hadn't they fucking cared that he had almost beaten to death on so many occasions as a child only to be narrowly saved by the ANBU on the Hokage's orders.

Now after he had finally found some semblance of balance in his life could he possibly let this truth upset it? God why did this shit always happen to him.

Steeling himself and looking up at the Godaime in resignation he stated, "I want to know."

Tsunade felt her heart ache as she witnessed Naruto's inner struggle and reaching into her draw, she retrieved a folder and handed it to Naruto who clenched it tightly.

Taking a deep breath he flicked open the file and saw the truth staring back at him.

_Name: Namikaze, Uzumaki, Naruto._

_Sex: Male_

_DOB: 12__th__, October_

_Weight: 7lbs, 3 ounces _

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Parents: Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina_

The blond found it increasingly difficult to breath.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no............................................................NO!

He heaved a sob that was struggling to escape him, his hands, his entire body was trembling. He stood up shakily sending the chair behind him toppling backwards. His cobalt eyes were glued to the yellowed paper in his hands. This can't be fucking happening! WHY?

How is this possible?

His heart was being squeezed so painfully, that he thought it might burst if only to put an end to his misery. Of all the people in the world, how, _how_ could they have done this to him?

With an anguished cry he flung the folder and all its contents against the wall, the papers splaying about in disarray before disappearing in a whirlwind as Tsunade called after him desperately.

Appearing at the edge of the training grounds he took off running through the forest, his feet barely touching the ground. His speed was so incredible was merely a blur.

The blood in his veins pounded in his ears, his heart thudded excruciatingly, his mind was being torn to shreds and his entire belong was crumbling under the weigh of this dreadfully revelation. Any illusions he might have had wee banished. His grief seem too fresh and raw to handle, Kami-sama he wanted to hide, and pretend, pretend that his life wasn't as royally fucked up as it seemed.

Ahhhhhhhh, he just wanted to scream.

How could he possibly face his son, how could he face anyone for that matter?

All he could do now was keep running in desperate hopes that his problems wouldn't follow.

XXX

Tsunade stared in shock at where the blond had last stood. This was not how she had expected it to go, anything but this. He had been so shakenby this discovery, she knew he had never known his parents and she was sure he must have wondered about them, but to react this way showed she hadn't possibaly imagined how much it must have impact on him.

She had always wondered why the old man had said nothing about Naruto's birth parents sure she had had suspicions about his parentage and she had even discussed it with Jiraiya who had confirmed it somewhat, but officially she had known once she had seen the documents.

There were significant reasons that Naruto nor anyone else had known the Yondaime was his father. The blond's life would have been in even more danger considering that the Yondaime had countless enemies including that of the shinobi of Iwa for the devastation had wrecked on the battlefield during the last Great War.

Then there was the fact that there was uncertainty about how the villagers would have reacted to such news, everyone was in a state of panic and distress and such information would not have been a good idea at a time and the longer it was kept as a secret the better an idea it seemed.

But Naruto, Naruto had been so distressed it was all she could do not to go after him, but she knew he needed time to sort out himself, she could not interfere and if she did what could she possibly say to console him.

It isn't what your thinking and your father didn't' offer you up as some sacrifice. Well in all appearance it seemed that way.

Although looking at it from another perspective, It was hard to imagine how difficult a decision that must have been for the Yondaime, his wife had died in childbirth and his villager was being ravaged by an unstoppable menace in the form of Kyuubi and the only chance for survival had been to sacrifice his life and condemn a newborn child to be a jinchuurki, an object of hate and cruelty. And who better to use than his on newborn son.

It would have been selfish to ask of his village what he himself could not give and so he had done it. She wondered for a moment if he had truly understood the life his son had to leave in his wake. Did he understand the anguish Naruto had had to suffer for worthless villagers who had not sought to appreciated the one who saved their pitiful lives from Kyuubi's rage. Kami-sama sometimes it was all she could do not to abandon her post as Hokage in face of such bigotry and utter stupidity.

Had he really believed the villagers would have treated Naruto as the hero he truly was and would have given him the respect he deserve? Fuck they had done a 180 and he treated him like scum, abusing him the in most vile ways possible and yet he had not unleashed his righteous fury upon them, Naruto protect them even at the cost of being an outcast for the rest of his life.

It was completely unbelievable that most of them even thought he was the Kyuubi, if that had been true they would have been fried to a crisp a long time ago and had they failed to remember he had saved them the Shukaku's wrath when the Sound had attacked all those years ago or that he had brought back that useless, foul Uchiha they revered so much, who could do no wrong in their eyes, but had deserted the village to offer himself up on a platter to that disgusting paedophile, Orochimaru.

For the sake of what? Revenge. And from what she had been privy to Uchiha Itachi had let himself be killed, yes he had decided his own death not Sasuke.

Common sense and a functioning brain seemed to be in very short supply these days.

And the worst part of all.

The bad news didn't stop there.

It was only the beginning.

XXX

Night had fallen, and he stopped running long after the stars had taken centre stage. His feet ached, his head felt heavy and his eyesight was blurred, but for the most part he felt angry and frustrated. He felt so powerless, his world was being tossed into chaos once more and there wasn't a single ting he could do to stop it.

Dammit why did he train and struggle so hard only to be pulled back down. It was the same thing all over again and he was so friggin' fed up with this shit. He wanted to ignore it, he desperately wanted to tell himself it was a lie, by there was this blasted voice at the forefront of his mind that kept saying, 'you know its true'.

His own mind was turning against him and what the hell could he do in Konoha, he had no one, no one who truly mattered to him here that could help him excluding Tsunade. God, how he regretted coming back here, he had foolishly taught he had expelled all this shit from his life now it came back to bite him.

The blond couldn't put his fury and exasperation into words his feelings felt almost too much for his battered body to contain. He needed something, anything to take the edge off the pain.

Naruto thought back to when Sekai had first been born how happy he had been, how perfect life had seemed and the unforeseen blow he had received when he had fallen into a severe depression unexpectedly, there had been no signs, no warning it had just occurred out of the blue and the sight of him own child had pained him so very much.

He had seen him, he had seen Sasuke every time he looked at Sekai, and he had hurt so badly the guilt and fear eating away at him. And as a result frantic to ease his pain he had taken to cutting himself, of course the wounds healed, but the physical pain he felt was all he needed soon he had become so dependant of it he needed to cut himself every few hours until one day Neji had caught him and he had been forced into therapy.

It had take a while and plenty of tears and effort but he was finally able to come out of the shadows and live his life again and he had been made to promise never to resort to cutting, but he needed it right now, he needed it so badly.

Kami-sama the urge to take that sharp, smooth, glistening blade in his hand and pressed it ever so slightly to his flesh, then harder and harder until the skin broke and there was a pause before mesmerising, vivid droplets of blood came forth and grew into a steady stream before clotting.

But he wouldn't, couldn't go back on his word so he chose another method that was less effective, but it worked nonetheless and he took out his wrath on the surrounding trees, over and over he punched at the lumber, until the bark had crumbled and the wood had splintered and his knuckles were bruised and bloody and sweat matted his clothes to his body and his hair was rumpled.

Naruto didn't stop there he delivered a series of kicks aimed at the base of the tree, he used no chakra, just pure strength and after about ten blows one tree after another fell to the forest floor and without delay he continued his rampage.

His mind was solely focused on the task at hand to cause as much destruction as possible using only brute force. And surprisingly it helped, but unfortunately he had broken one of the most important rues for any shinobi and let his guard down and for that he would pay deeply.

For he had not noticed the person who had been watching him intently from the shadows for quite awhile. Who had done nothing to disturb him, but had not sought to mask their presence.

Until it was almost midnight, his body was exhausted, for not only had he just travelled a number of miles that day, but involved himself in such vigorous activity without preparation he was in for some serious aches the next morning.

As he was about to deliver the final punch that would not only knock down the tree but, probably fracture more than a few bones in his fist. A lightening fast hand reached out and caught his halting his attack and forcing him to face the intruder.

The blond was met with a tall, lean body, a head above his height, raven black hair with the subtlest of blue highlights styled in a characteristic duck tail and eyes the colour of obsidian through the slits of a mask that had on more than a few occasions driven his wild with emotion.

He knew this person, this body more intimately than he knew his own. Had loved this person with every fibre of his being for more than half his life and whose child he had birthed and treasured more than all the riches in the world.

His first love.

His ex, no his husband.

His greatest tormentor.

"Teme................" The familiar endearment falling from his lips involuntarily.

The ANBU before him blinked before answering, "Who are you?

XXX

A/N: Finally I'm finished, jeez that took forever, I kinda left you with a cliffhanger, but don't worry I'll probably updates soon, I'm eager to get the next chapter out. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. And if you want you can check me out at deviant art my username is Phoenix-Wings, I dont really have any art up more like some kinda writings. Thanks for all your support and did I mention I luv cookies especially chocolate-chip, yum.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	15. Chapter 15: Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

A/N: Holy Crap! I updated, I mean I had been planning to, but with exams I never thought I would have gotten the chance, but it seemed lady luck was on my side and I give you this chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

_Unbetaed_

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic which has captivated my attention utterly and refuses to let go.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 15: Devastation

XXX

Reflection

_AESOP:_

_We often give our enemies the means for our own __destruction__"_

XXX

"Who are you?

"Who are you?

"_Who are you?_

Those words continued to replay continuously in his mind, the incredulity of the situation was overwhelming.

_He had just asked who the fuck I was. _

_Yes that's right. _

_And what could I say? _

_I mean honestly at that moment I truly didn't know._

_How about this, I'm you're former best friend or your spouse.........or wait I'm the bearer of your CHILD! Yep that would definitely go over pretty well. _

_So the best course of action, evade._

"Don't play dumb with me Uchiha. I've had enough of your mind games to last me a lifetime."

The raven continued to stare at him wordlessly.

All the blond wanted to do was smash that perfect, beautiful face into a friggin' tree, if only for the satisfaction of repaying a minute amount of the pain he had suffered by the Uchiha's hand.

But he was tired, emotionally, physically and all the ways a person could be exhausted and honestly he didn't have what it took to deal with _him_ right now. Truthfully all he wanted was to be back in Suna tucking his son into bed, but such a thing seemed impossibly far-fetched. He chuckled grimly he had expected a horrible day, but he had never imagined it would have been this fucked-up that just goes to show, how much the universe hated him.

Frustrated with the raven's silence, he turned his back and began walking back to the village. Not a moment later the raven flashed standing infront of him once again; Naruto attempted to step side him, but was blocked.

"Move!" he demanded.

"Hn."

The blond really wasn't looking for a fight, but if Sasuke didn't let him pass he would have no choice, but to forcibly remove him from his path.

"You know, you would think after all these years you would get over these one word answers. I have neither the desire nor the will to fight with you tonight Uchiha so can you crawl back up whatever hole you came out of and get the fuck out of my way."

But as usual the Uchiha continued to be the stubborn ass he proved to be time and time again.

Naruto was getting more and more agitated he could take this anymore, after all that had happened that day how could he be expected to deal with him of all people right now. His life was getting so complicated all over again and he was tired of having to unravel the knots and twists and try his best ignore or smooth over the bumps and frayed edges that wee getting more and more common place.

Why? Why was this happening to him now? His life had finally began to make sense after all the shit that had happened he was finding happiness he wouldn't let it get fucked up again because of this meddling bastard. He had left all those years ago because he was fed up of the constant pain and misery he was always in.

He had left to get away, to start over, why could they leave him the fuck alone! God dammit he didn't need this right now. Why was this fucker always bringing him heartache?

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair he cried out inside. He didn't deserve this. He didn't. All he had ever done was love the asshole. That was his crime, loving a person who obviously could never return his feelings and only end up treating him like everyone else, oh no wait he treated him even worse. And the thing was he was always the foolish one. He had thought he was immune to Sasuke that he couldn't hurt him anymore. But he was WRONG! This was the sure proof. He was still hurting inside.

Naruto was so frustrated and confused, his perception of reality was failing, he couldn't cope with this..........this mess. He felt just about ready to explode; he had no escape he was cornered, boxed in.

The blond couldn't see to breathe his lungs didn't seem to be functioning, a red haze was filling his vision, his chest felt so tight as thought the jaws of life were clamping down mercilessly on him ready to drag him under at his weakest moment.

And for one last time he tried, "Leave.........Just leave me ALONE!" he screamed hoarsely but still the Uchiha stood before him tormenting him with his very presence.

Naruto was sinking, deeper and deeper into darkness.

"I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Hey blondie you have to calm down", he knew instinctively it was Kyuubi's who else could it be and there was the fact he was currently standing in front of the demon's cage clutching his head in agony.

After a long pause Naruto whispered, "It hurts. It hurts so much."

"Dammit you lil weakling you can't go and get all worked up now. If you keep it up you're gonna blow us and the whole blasted village up in flames you idiot".

But his words were having no effect on the blond who was slipping awy into his madness and grief all the faster. Kyuubi knew he had to do something and fast, or they would both be up shit creek without a paddle.

"Remember 'Kai! Remember your son! You can't go and pull this shit now and leave him alone. You can't abandon your child!"

"I'm sorry", the blond whimpered pathetically, "tell him I'm sorry.......please."

"Baka."

"Pest."

"Kid."

"Naruto. NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled at the motionless blond.

But his only reply was........Silence.

The kitsune was actually beginning to panic now, the blond wasn't responding and this was definitely not a good sign. If he didn't wake up soon he was afraid to think of the consequences. The puny human body he was trapped in was under major stress. When Naruto's emotions had gone out of control he had tapped into the fox's chakra. And now there was a crapload of pure youki chakra running through the blond flimsy body with no outlet and if he didn't let it out soon it was slowly and painful gonna kill them both or forcibly exit the body blowing Konoha and everyone in a 50 mile radius sky high.

There was only one option and though it was what Kyuubi had wanted for a long time he wasn't so sure what would happen now, but he had no choice. He would have to take over control of the blond's body.

Growling in annoyance of having to put up with idiocy like this he began to channel his consciousness filling the space that Naruto had left wide open in his absence so that Kyuubi now had total influence over the blond's corporal body and the first thing on his list was to get rid of the pent up chakra and he knew just where to direct it.

XXX

The Uchiha was enraged, but worse yet he was curious. Who the hell was this blond idiot and how the hell did he know who he was? He was part of the ANBU Black Ops dammit it shouldn't be so easy for anyone to determine his identity and not only but the blond seemed to be playing him for a fool and he was an Uchiha and therefore he was no one's fool. Ever.

He had effectively stopped the blond in his attempts to leave. The raven was steadfast on getting to the bottom of this, there were a lot of things in his past he didn't understand and this man obviously knew something about it he didn't so he would get his questions answered one way or a another and he didn't care how long it would take or what he had to do, but he would make him talk.

He felt somewhat amused by the blond's pathetic efforts at leaving. He would have to do much better than that in order to escape him.

The Uchiha had felt surprised when the blond had suddenly fallen to his knees, gasping for air and groaning in obvious pain. Fuck this can't be good. For a moment he had thought to approach the blond, but then he had wheezed desperately, "Leave.........Just leave me ALONE!"

Sasuke had been renewed in his resolve to get his answers.

He was about to reply when the blond collapsed and not a few moments later began to spasm. Sauske bagan to back away when he noticed the unmistakable, unusual red charka that seemed to be escaping from the blond excessively.

Not only that but a red mist was beginning to drift closer and closer towards him obscuring the ground and something inside him instinctively told him this was not good.

Then without warning a colossal wave of killer intent and twisted malice washed over him and seemed to spread out reaching further and further outward like a dark plague of impending doom. Sasuke was absolutely frozen he couldn't move he had never felt such concentrated and devastating power, not even from that demented snake.

Whoever this blond was he had incapacitated him, he had never felt so helpless, it was utter exasperation. What the fuck was going on?

The blond stopped shuddering and began to rise, righting himself unsteadily he seemed to sway and Sasuke gapped in horror as massive, crimson tails began to form from the blond growing increasingly in number and what he guessed was composed of pure, lethal chakra.

But what startled and frightened him the most was the blond's appearance, his hair was loose and seemed to be ruffled by some bizarre wind. His featured had sharpened becoming more feline, his canines were elongated and acute, the scars on his face had darkened and his presence was graceful and arresting. But his eyes, his eyes were red, the very essence of blood. His pupils were slit like that of an animal's and the raven knew the being in front of him was in no way human.

The voice that spoke from this menacing abomination was feral and gravelly seeming to strike at Sasuke's very core. "Oh I have waited for this moment for a very long time. I'm ready to play little Uchiha. Are you?" before unleashing a disturbing, inhuman peal of laughter.

XXX

Tsunade stood by her office window over looking her village, things were quiet. It was late most people had already gone to bed. She was fatigued and the thought of going back to the pile of paperwork was depressing, it had been a minor distraction for a while, but her troubles and worries lying just beneath the surface were once again remerging.

What she would do for a shot of sake right now. But Shizune had stashed the alcohol away and her guards were warned not to allow her any booze, blasted dickheads. Right now she needed some alcohol if even a sip to help calm her.

Naruto had been worrying her since he had left. She had even sent a few ANBU to look for him, he wasn't in the best shape and she didn't want him to do anything stupid.

This wasn't what she had imagined when she had first summned back Naruto. She had hoped the trip would have been uneventful and that they could all move forward with their lives, but it was not to be. They were once again caught up in the past and a woman her age shouldn't have o keep dealing with drama like this on a regular basis. She had had more than enough and the losses she had suffered still remained with her to this day.

Tsunade was sad for Naruto, he had always had a special place in her heart and it was difficult for her to watch in him pain. She had done her best to support him, but trouble never seemed to let up on the blond. She knew if anyone deserved happiness and peace of mind it was Naruto. He had had to endure countless hardships in his short life and he warranted a break. It was a miracle life hadn't completely broken him yet after all his trials.

Leaning against the window she sighed slumping against the window unsuspectingly when every pore on her body raised, her heart began pounding wildly in utter terror and her hands trembled.

"Oh God. Oh God! What is this?"

The Godaime was alarmed and more than a little unnerved. Something was happening, in her village and by God if the sensation she just got was anything to go by more trouble was brewing and she had a gut feeling Naruto was smack dab in the middle of it.

Her guards had already entered her office wide-eyed and frightened and numerous and ANBU were flocking to her side. Tsunade was in full-command mode and ordered a search of the area to determine the disturbance and the exact location of Naruto ASAP.

This situation is to be approached with caution she warned them, no rash actions and report back o me everything.

But Tsunade had no intention of staying in her office waiting for Intel; no she was going out there herself, no telling what the next occurrence would be.

"Godammit Naruto. You better not be a part of this."

XXX

_Suna_

Once Neji had informed Gaara of Naruto's absence, the redhead became livid with rage. The result was a destroyed office due to numerous explosions and tense, scared shinobi walking around their Kazekage for the rest of the day. Neji hadn't bothered to pacify Gaara, for he too felt some displeasure at Naruto's decision. Nonetheless he firmly reminded his lover that Sekai had been left in their care and regardless of their current feelings, he was their first priority.

That settled Gaara somewhat, but his temper and discontentment were still evident.

Sekai's reaction in contrast was nonchalant and accepting as though the fact that his Okaa-san had took off without warning and not so much as a proper good-bye didn't faze him. Though secretly he was intensely worried, from their link he sensed his Okaa-san's distress and this put him on edge.

He had continued with his training and studies and his mismatched family and friends in Suna made it their mission to keep him fully occupied as though it would give him less chance to fret and ponder about his Okaa-san. It was kind of them, but with his ubiquitous bond it was truly a task destined to fail, nevertheless he went along with it for their sakes, so they in turn wouldn't be concerned about him.

Naruto's unexpected absence over the next few days resulted in tension growing more and more steadily. They were all eagerly awaiting his return.

When one night Sekai awoke in the dead of the night shouting and screaming for his Okaa-san incoherently. The commotion woke Neji and Gaara who entered the room to discover a trembling, terrified child, with tear streaks staining his porcelain skin.

XXX

Lashing out with his crimson tails Kyuubi decimated his surrounding area destroying trees and wildlife, scorching the earth and setting the grass and bushes afire. He was having the time of his life wrecking a little havoc and destruction after so long, it was his nature, he couldn't help it.

Oh and he did so enjoy his cat and mouse game with the Uchiha who was trying to flee unsuccessfully after his attacks had proved futile. He did so love a good chase.

The kitsune could literally smell the fear permeating the air and sooner enough a certain someone's blood was going to be gracing the soil.

"Keep running little Uchiha. But _I'm coming for you_!" the fox announced before dissolving into a chuckling sinisterly.

He strode languidly through the forest, all the while uprooting trees and setting the forest ablaze in his tracks. There was no hiding that Kyuubi was a true predator doing what he did best and loving every chaotic, frightening moment for his prey.

Kyuubi was soon closing in on the Uchiha sending blasts of fire towards him brazing him slightly, he didn't want to kill him too soon, he had to stalk him a bit more before the real fun could happen.

And he was just getting started too, when the vicinity was suddenly beleaguered by myriad shinobi.

"Aww fuck!" he grumbling, the killjoys had already arrived.

Well maybe he could injure a few, he wouldn't kill any he supposed, but why not break a couple of bones, a few burns here and there and a dash of yummy blood too. He wasalready set on this intent when thought the debris came the old hag walking towards him.

She was about 50 yards from him when she stopped and called out, "Where the hell is Naruto?"

Flicking one of his tails he shrugged, "He's taking a little rest."

"I want him back. Now!" the bossy bitch ordered.

"Yeah yeah. Well too bad for you I can't do that unless you wanna be the cause of driving him further into his meltdown. The Uchiha already took the first whack at him."

"Shit." The kitsune heard her mutter, he couldn't help agreeing.

"Stand down then, if what you're saying is true-"

"What the fuck you think I'm making this crap up."

"ARGH! NO! Just listen stop with the blasted rampage and listen to me. You're gonna have to put away your......appendages if we're gonna help him", she motioned to his colossal tails.

Kyuubi supposed she was right, but he was still miffed at not getting to rip into the blasted Uchiha. So just for a little fun he send a torrent of fire into the air, whipping his tails around a bit, mashing up some more stuff before recalling his beloved "appendages ' followed by screaming and yells of outrage.

A collective sigh of relief echoed after the tails had dissipated and Tsunade couldn't help pinching her nose bridge wishing to be elsewhere.

XXX

A/N: That's I finally finished it. Poor Naruto always suffering, but at least dear Kyuubi had some fun! That was the best part to write lol. I can't tell you the number of times I reworked the beginning this chapter, it has been plaguing me for quite a while. I sure hope you like it.

Well just to let you know if you want to can check me out on **Face Book or Deviant Art.**

The links are on my profile and I also have a few questions for u my darlings. I working on a new story, not starting it until after Redemptions over and it's not a yaoi. Nope the main character is Hinata.

I'm putting up a poll or you can tell me in the reviews. Do you want an angsty, tear filled fic

or

Hina-chan dressing like a boy school fic. Up to you happy to do anyone. Thanks for your continuous support and I hope you get a chance you drop me a review, they always brighten my day.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	16. Chapter 16: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

**NOTICE!**

_**Since its been a long while here is a brief summary of what has happened so far in this fic to refresh your memories. I hope its helpful!**_

**Chapters 1-5:** Naruto has been married to Sasuke for two years and has turned into a former shell of himself being subservient to Sasuke and cutting himself off from the outside world. He discovers the Uchiha has been cheating on him when he discovers a package containing pictures of his infidelity. There is evidence of physical, verbal and psychological abuse from Sasuke. Naruto had finally had enough and leaves the Uchiha seeking refuge with Tsunade.

As he begins to recover from his abuse Sasuke returns from his mission and attacks the blond when he is unfit to fight beating him badly when Naruto manages to summon a special hybrid chakra defeating Sasuke then passing out. Tsunade comes to Naruto's aid promising the Uchiha he would suffer for him crimes. A great scare follows when Naruto almost dies from his injuries.

**Chapters 6-10:** The blond survives when he realizes how much Tsunade needs him and regains consciousness. Tsunade attempts to punish the Uchiha severely but is thwarted by the council but she places certain restrictions on him preventing him from coming near Naruto. Sasuke leaves after the verdict and proceeds to sleep with one of his regular whores. All of Naruto's friends who he hadn't been in contact with reunite with him begging for forgiveness since they were not there to protect him. A stranger in the shadows promises to claim the blond and is gleeful over the Uchiha's downfall.

Naruto receives a letter from Gaara offering him a fresh start in Suna and has a conversation with Tsuande that leads to the shocking discover that he is genderless and is now pregnant with Sasuke's baby. There is a 7 month time skip when Naruto flees Konoha, taking up Gaara's offer and goes to Suna where finds peaces and acceptance. He gives birth to a baby boy, Sekai after a very dramatic delivery. Naruto bonds with his son and they discover many new and disturbing capabilities of Sekai since he has been altered by Kyuubi's presence. The development of the relationship among Naruto, Gaara and Neji is shown and they have sex together. Some very amusing events follow their steamy encounter the next morning.

**Chapters 11-15: **We finally discover Sasuke's reasons for his treatment of Naruto and a flashback concerning his proposal. The Uchiha realizes his mistakes but he knows its too late and attempts to take his life. There is a 3 year time skip and we see that Sekai is far more intelligent and powerful than any normal child and we see more of the relationship between Naruto and Sekai and what life has been like over the past 3 years. Naruto finally tells Sekai about his past and what happened in Konoha and the child comforts the blond.

A letter from Konoha then arrives for the blond asking him to return to Konoha urgently. It is revealed that he is not officially divorced from Sasuke and when he arrived in Konoha Tsunade reveals that the Yondaime is his father. The blond is absolutely devastated and runs from the office into the forest trying to come to terms with the news. There he meets none other than Sasuke driving him to a meltdown when the Uchiha seems to have forgotten him and pressures him for information. Kyuubi takes over in Naruto's place and attacks the Uchiha, wreaking havoc until Tsunade appears and puts an end to his fun.

**Whoa I can't believe that much stuff happened. It's like a bloody soap opera! XD**

XXX

A/N: Oh my goodness its been forever! I missed you all soooooooooo much! Life has been pretty messed up and generally insane and bloody stressful but I finally have a break so here is the long awaited new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait and thanks for sticking with this fic.

Special thanks to _SerialAutho_r for reminding me to get off my butt and post this update lol. Seriously if you find I'm sticking feel free to send me a prompt or something I'm a bit scatter-minded.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic, you should read it.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 16: Uncertainty

XXX

Reflection

_Winston Churchill:_

_Without a measureless and perpetual __uncertainty__, the drama of human life would be destroyed__._

XXX

They of course ended up back at Tsuande's office, she still hadn't gotten that drink that she was desperately longing for and she was just short of pulling out her hair. If she had been anyone else the state of her office would be comical.

She was basically surrounded by ANBU there was a little space available so she could communicate with Kyuubi and it seemed to be getting smaller. She had argued and ranted about it at first, she was the blasted Hokage, but they had stonewalled her and she had given in she had other shit to handle, but seriously where the fuck was her control, they walked all over her.

And the fox, he was lounging on her couch, playing with his stupid fire occasionally setting some stuff ablaze making her guards very jumpy. All the while smirking devilishly with an wicked gleam in his flaming eyes hinting at his sinister, vicious nature.

Clearing her throat the Godamie tried to bring about order, "Alright let's get down to it. I want to know exactly what the hell went wrong. Starting with you demon."

Kyuubi glanced at her then went back to scorching the walls of her office with miniature fireballs. A vein in Tsunade's forehead throbbed.

"Open your goddamn trap and tell me what happened! We don't have time for games Kyuubi and if you don't give a shit about Naruto at least think about 'Kai."

That got the kitsune's attention who sighed dramatically and straightening from his slouched posture on the couch. His gaze fixed on the view of the village made available by Tsunade's corner window.

"The idiot was on a warpath after he left your office. He was obviously causing quite a bit of destruction, but who could blame him. Unfortunately as it would seem some foolish minions of your came to investigate, that wasn't the brightest idea considering the pest's frame of mind. But then things went to hell when lo and behold none other than that stupid fuck for a mate of hims showed up.

"Honestly I was all for breaking every bone of the asshole's body one at a time, but the puny human couldn't deal with the dickhead's appearance after especially after he started screwing with my jail keeper's mind sprouting shit about not knowing who he was and ordering him around like the old days."

At this Tsunade frowned and the other occupants of the room seemed to fidget at the fox's statement which didn't escape him notice. But he continued.

"The moron was all for running away and putting as much distance between him and that mind-fuck Uchiha but the snake bastard couldn't take a hint and kept pressing him. Demanding he answer some inane questions and acting like he was hot-shit. As a result the blond sorta well…self-destructed" the kitsune shrugged.

"The next thing I knew the blond was out cold, my chakra was rampaging through his scrawny body and with no one to release it everything was probably gonna go _boom"_, he chuckled in morbid glee over the destruction of not only Konoha and its residents but a chuck of Fire Country was going to nothing more that blackened, scorched earth once it was over, not a living creature would remain.

"While it wasn't any concern of mine, but there was the little problem I was gonna be destroyed as well so for purely self-preservation purposes I took over control of the blond's body and saved all your worthless lives. Hmm now that I think about it I should be given a fucking reward or something. After all you all would be a smoking pile of ash if not for me. But I know you all are just selfish fucks and you don't possess anything in the least that would interest me. Hmph!"

At this the Kokage rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to plant the demon's smug face into the ground had she not reminded herself she needed him to get back Naruto.

Continuing with his tirade, "So anyway I had a score to settle with the Uchiha. He clearly didn't give a fuck about him mate, but to disrespect the bond they shared and to treat him with utter disregard for my presence was an offence I am unwilling to forgive. I might not have my mighty form after that dipshit Fourth of yours went and friggin' messed me up by sticking me in this trashy excuse for a vessel, but _I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed fox and the greatest and most powerful of the Bijuu and no insolent shitface Uchiha is going to dominate me!"_

His gruff, menacing baritone had risen to a crescendo, resounding throughout the room, vibrating through the chests' of its occupants as they felt the kitsune fury and disgruntlement over the Uchiha actions. They had of course been extremely wary of the demon before, but after his speech they felt the instinctual urge to flee and cower as all creatures did when faced with a predator much more powerful and deadly than themselves, threatening their lives.

Once the kitsune was sufficiently pleased that most of them present were on the verge of wetting themselves he carried on, "I was dead set on making the Uchiha scream in torment till he was hoarse and his body thoroughly mutilated beyond recognition much less repair, but at usual you douche bags show up and screw up my plans! 

"Now I have to endure your filthy presence and waste my precious time retelling an event that could have been avoided if you had performed true "justice" and exterminated the bugger. But no, you and your goddamn Uchiha lovers saved the sonofabitch and look where we end up. You humans truly are worthless garbage taking up space, you should be annihilated-"

His words were abruptly cut off when Tsunade intervened when she got fed up of fox's vitriol and the disturbing fact that she was beginning to agree with him, which wasn't exactly the best thing considering he was a bloodthirsty demon who would slaughter everyone of them with delight given the chance.

"You've made your point Kyuubi, thank you for your input", she then turned her dangerous fury upon her shinobi when she demanded, "Why was the Uchiha present in Konoha in the first place? He isn't supposed to be due back for another two weeks. I made sure of that."

A strained silence followed as none of them responded to her order. Surpisingly enough Kyuubi was the first one to speak effectively startling everyone.

"I think it'd be in your best interest to speak up scum, the hag looks like she's about to strangle one of you and my guess if things continue its gonna get bloody, but I'm just saying."

At this said hag's eye twitched in annoyance, but the fox appeared oblivious to her blatant irritation to his remark.

Not a moment later one of the shinobi wearing a mask that resembled….a fish perhaps? standing near the front cleared his throat before he answered, "There were some unexpected complications Hokage-sama. Apparently the client and his security entail were ambushed before crossing the border into the Water Country. Some injuries were sustained and as a result the escort along with client returned to Konoha to regroup."

"I see, but I am curious as to know why I was not informed of this earlier", Tsunade spoke calmly but the quite anger in her voice was clearly identifiable.

This time a shinobi wearing a bear mask replied, "We had only arrived just this morning Tsunade-sama. The injured were immediately taken for treatment and you were to be informed at a later time once a report had been drawn up, but unfortunately this incident occurred and the report delayed."

Once again stillness had fallen upon the room until a audible crack was heard and what sounded like the splintering of wood as the Hokage had gripped the edge of her desk too tightly causing the wood the break under the immense pressure.

"You mean to tell me that after I expressed the utmost importance of the Uchiha being kept away from the Village for extended amount of time, taking the time to personally assign him to this mission. You did not feel it was a priority to immediately report the fact that the mission had to be scraped and he was once more back in Konoha!" she yelled, feeling aggravated and beyond pissed.

The absolute ineptitude of such skilled supposedly intellectual ninja, the elite had failed to do something a simply as inform her of the fact that the Uchiha was still in friggin Konoha while the blond was also present. What the hell was going on! All this mess could have been averted if one of those imbeciles had used their shittin' brains and told her what the heck had happened.

In her current mood she felt she could castrate every last one of them. However she had bigger more pressing issues to attend to as usual and her retribution would have to take a back seat. But mark her words she was going to ensure that when she gave an order that it was to be _followed._ No one was going to decide when they were going to clue her in on something she deemed important.

Her shinobi had become much too lax and did not treat her with the respect and obedience she deserved as their leader, but that was going to change. They wouldn't know what hit them once she got through with every last one of them, and then they would know it was utter madness to defy the Godamie of Konohagakure.

Taking a calming breath trying to reel in her rage she commanded that every last one of them leave the room. She was the most skilled and experience ninja in the entire village and she would not be treated as though she was an incompetent, incapable to dealing with her own affairs. She knew the fox posed no threat to her and she was more than capable at defending herself and there were matters she would not discuss with any other ears listening.

So she sat erect her back ramrod straight, instilling steel into her command, and they had no other choice than to obey.

Oh they had protested and grumbled at her decision, a few had even had the audacity to try and refute her order but in the end they did as she had willed. Though a number of them left with aches and bruises and the cracks and dents in her office had multiplied serving as an indication that she was not going to back down and there would be severe consequences if they refused to comply.

After there was no one but she and Kyuubi left in her office did she activate the seals protecting her office and ensuring privacy for their impending discussion. Lifting her gaze she saw the fox looking at her with mirth and…grudging respect? Wow who would have thought the big bad fox could feel something other than disgust and contempt for a human.

"I would have fried their asses if they had shown me such insolence", the kitsune grumbled.

And for the first time since the whole fiasco had begun Tsunade laughed out loud though it was tinged with sadness and irritation but mostly disbelief.

If she had known what a shitty day had been ahead of her she never would have gotten outta bed that morning. But definitely after all this was over she was gonna get stone drunk. Snorting in amusement she wondered if the fox could hold his liquor.

XXX

_Suna_

The Wind Village had just begun its day and businesses and shops had now opened and most were ready for their usual day's work while a few were still just stumbling out of bed. However at the Kazekage's residence the dwellers had been up long before dawn and as of yet not one had managed to achieve sleep.

The atmosphere was one of tension, exhaustion, worry and lastly fear.

The events of the prior night had successfully shaken every member of the household and the lingering uncertainty was plaguing everyone's mind. Sekai had rattled them when he had awoken from sleep screaming for his Okaa-san in sheer terror and desperation.

They had all come running to his aid but the child had been inconsolable, nothing they did or said could have calmed the little boy or alleviated his obvious distress. He had screamed himself hoarse till the wee hours of the morning cradled in Gaara's arms as the child's volatile chakra escaped from him due to his uncontrolled emotions effectively distancing him from everyone else.

"OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN!" he had called over and over again repeating the distressing mantra without end.

Occasionally he would mumble words such as "don't leave, please don't leave me!" or "come back!" his pain and sorrow filled them with overwhelming sadness as they watched him plea for Naruto to come to him with no success. Feeling so incredibly helpless and pathetic that they possessed such great power and amazing skills but could do naught for the devastated child.

They knew without a doubt something had gone wrong and while they were still in Suna nothing could be done so Neji had been dispatched along with a few of Suna's fastest shinobi to discover the reason for the child's distress and hopefully bring back Naruto as well.

Sekai had only managed to stop crying after many hours of prolonged shouting for his okaa-san, driven to exhaustion by his turbulent emotions and heartache as well as the disappointment that Naruto had not come back to him.

It was just before dawn when Gaara had placed his young charge on his bed, caught in a restless sleep. The Kazekage had summoned a healer to not to inspect the child for injuries but to administer a sleeping draught so that Sekai would be unconscious for several hours giving the redhead the time he desperately needed to concoct a plan to resolve the problem facing him.

Gaara was quite anxious over what had happened, he had never seen Sekai so distraught and the fact that he had been so useless nagged him persistently. He had to do something! The redhead knew it was more than likely if Naruto wasn't back here before 'Kai awoke or whatever had gone awry was not fixed the child was bound to be in a frenzy once more and just as before he would be unable to console him.

Unable to control his frustration he lashed out slamming his fist into the wall watching as the plaster cracked, crumbling as he pulled his hand away looking at the impression he had left in the wall. It was all he could to not to scream out loud at his utter helplessness.

Even Shukaku had been strangely silent, the redhead knew the demon would probably decapitate himself before admitting how much he had begun to care for Naruto's son. That just went to show how incredible and influential that little boy could be, capable of softening the most bloodthirsty, psychotic demon around.

He knew he didn't have to worry about Sekai too much for the time being with Temari and Kankuro taking turns looking after him and the kage knew without a doubt they would call him if there was even the slightest indication that 'Kai was distressed in anyway.

Their only hope was Neji, he knew his lover would push himself to the limit to arrive in Konoha at the soonest, but he feared that it woldn't be enough and in he had the dreaded suspicion that the Uchiha had a hand in what was going on. And if by god for some reason that fucktard had hurt the blond indirectly injuring 'Kai as well there was no force on this earth that would stop him from extinguishing Uchiha Sasuke's existence.

XXX

_Konoha_

The smell of cleaning detergents, death and a funny unidentifiable odour that was characteristic of that particular place lingered in the air. The faint beeping of monitors and the muted sounds of footsteps and chattering reached his ears.

He had been there too many times not to realize where he was and he resisted the urge to sigh. After his extended visit almost three years ago he had done everything possible to avoid ending up back here, but it would seem inevitable and rather futile taking into account his luck.

For a moment he considered opening his eyes but he was quite sure he knew what to expect his surroundings would be like and it just didn't seem like enough for him to waste the effort so he remained in a conscious state aware of everything around him, but for all appearances he appeared to be asleep.

No one had to tell him that there were at least two guards at his door and a few others situated in the trees and outside his room watching after him. Their chakra signature wasn't that hard to detect and he had been in a similar situation before.

The Uchiha tried to focus on rearranging his jumbled thoughts and assessing how the heck he'd landed here again and not a few moments later the recent event came flooding back in a rush and desperately wished he had not bothered to remember. Being ignorant was much more preferable.

However he knew it was unlikely those thoughts would stop plaguing him anytime soon so he resolved to ponder upon what seemed like a pretty fucked-up nightmare. He had been a shinobi for a number of years but he honestly couldn't remember feeling as outclassed and confused as that night. Not even Itachi had affected him in such a way.

That man, no that _thing _had possessed such raw power, he radiated such a potent killing intent beyond the likes he had ever experienced, every instinct he had, had urged him frantically to flee. To run as hard and as fast as he could to escape, he could not face that….that beast, that _demon. _It had appeared to be the devil incarnate come to devour his soul, a being of pure evil and destruction.

He had passed out from his wounds and sheer relief once reinforcements had arrived on the scene effectively saving his ass from being cooked by that monstrosity. But what had truly unnerved him was the fact that it seemed to know him somehow, its animosity had felt more than a little personal and he wondered what it was he had done to cause that thing to come after him.

Oh he knew he had made countless enemies but this encounter surely didn't ring any bells and he found it unbelievable that anyone could have possibly controlled that being.

His meeting with the blond man had set everything into motion and he could not forget the feelings that had been evoke upon seeing him. Not once had he thought his simple attempt to investigate a disturbance could have led to this. Part of him could have whacked himself on the head for refusing to listen to the blond's pleas to leave him thereby avoiding this mess, but there was no way he could have possibly given up.

The raven had so many questions he wanted answered especially when the golden-haired man appeared to know him, unexpectedly identifying him beneath his requisite ANBU mask yet he could not, for the life of him tell who he was. However the stir of emotions and the familiarity he felt in his presence pestered him terribly and he felt the desperate urge to discover what exactly the man knew concerning his past.

And those eyes, those brilliant, piercing blue eyes had entranced him, inspiring such strange thoughts by the sight of them. Of unrestrained laughter and pained gasps, of his empty cold bed and odd flashes of bright orange jumpsuits. Then there was that niggling, absurd stirring of attraction. That crazy, incoherent, scruffy, obviously disturbed man had actually appealed to him.

Successfully freaking him out. Sasuke had not once in three years been remotely attracted to anyone yet this stranger had managed to induce feelings of desire.

He had been going through the motions of life without much feeling or purpose. He couldn't remember the last time he has felt such strong emotions to experience true overwhelming fear and the burst of adrenaline, it had been like a shock to his system he honestly didn't know how to cope. Usually he was too wary of life to bother feeling much on any given day and nothing really fazed him anymore.

There were so many gaps and blank spaces in his memory, strange flashes and nonsensical dreams that faded to nothing as soon as he awoke but often left him breathless and his heart pounding furiously. Three years ago he had been literally brought back from the dead. They had informed him that he had attempted to take his life and had been rescued by ANBU guards stationed near his house, but as of yet they had never told him why those guards had been placed there in the first place or the reason why he had tried to commit suicide.

After spending four months in a coma he had awoken feeling disoriented and utterly confused. Fruitlessly he had tried to recall what had happened or how he had ended up in the hospital, but he came up with nothing. Soon after he had regained consciousness he had been put through the wringer. He'd been poked and prodded unceasingly, he had various therapist and medical nin cross examine him and shockingly enough he had been interrogated but none other that Ibiki Morino bear down on him for information about a past he knew nothing about.

And eventually after all else had failed, the multitude of tests and pictures of a goofy looking yellow haired kid had been paraded in front of him calling forth no recognition in him and unsuccessfully trying to dredge up memories that just wouldn't come. They had diagnosed he had selective amnesia considering he could not remember the last two years of his life prior to his suicide attempt and large chucks of his memory was a blank slate, they had been forced to accept this as the truth and he was left feeling more befuddled than ever.

How could he simply forget most of his adult life and even his teenage years? Oh of course he remembered Itachi, that demented bastard, Orochimaru and his defection from the Leaf Village. But his days with Team Seven and his return to Konoha was an absolute blur. Early on he had realized if he pondered on it too long he would drive himself to madness and early on in his recovery he had fallen into a great depression and had attempted suicide numerous times seeing no purpose to his existence after all Itachi was dead and rebuilding the Uchiha Clan really didn't seem like a priority anymore.

There was also the fact that many of the people he remembered such as Sakura and Kakashi refused to even acknowledge him and while he knew they had good reason considering his betrayal he had a feeling there was more to it. Yet he didn't really care one way or another, he had never been one for having relations with anyone so it was no loss for him. Though he did find it perturbing the hostility and intense dislike the Hokage felt towards him. Nowadays she treated him with cold indifference but early on she had appeared as though she would have no problem leaving him to bleed after he slit his wrists or revive him when he tried to suffocate himself.

But none the less he had blamed it on something that probably pertained to a past he knew nothing off. Though with the blond stranger/abomination he felt that some of secrets of his past lay with him, but obtaining them were another thing altogether. And honestly he possessed no desire to see that horrifying creature ever gain. That one encounter would be enough to last him a last time. Certainly having left quite an impression.

XXX

_Naruto's Mind_

_It has been what felt like hours since he gained awareness and had been wandering around aimlessly having met no other soul as of yet. Tried as he might he could not detect the presence of anyone and no matter how long or hard he shouted all that he was met with in return was absolute silence._

_For all appearance his surroundings were an exact replication of Konoha, minus its inhabitants and any and all signs of life. Don't get him wrong he honestly didn't feel he could stand being in anyone's company considering his frame of mind but his complete isolation and the generally eeriness of his situation bugged him more than a little._

_So he had eventually taken to visiting all the places he has spent most of his time when he been younger, including Ichiraku's ramen stall and the usual Team 7 training grounds. The blond reminisced about his past a bit and he smiled at his foolish antics as a youth and the scrapes he had gotten himself into. He even fondly recalled the creation of his Sexy no Jutsu and the mischief he had caused along with quite a few nosebleeds, hehe. _

_Eventually he had made his way to the top of the Hokage Monument overlooking the entire Village. The sky was in a continual state of twilight, neither the sun nor the moon was present yet there was a source of light that provided sufficient illumination._

_The sky was such an unusual, though intriguing colour, a mixture of blues and indigo with the contrast of pinks and orange in varying hues not only colouring the background but highlighting the clouds so they reflected the array of colours. Maybe he had imagined it but if he looked hard enough he thought he saw the gleam of twinkling stars in the heavens._

_His focus remained solely on the present, he refused to dwell of the circumstances that had led to his current situation. Naruto did not want to even think about the chaos that had once again entered his life, he did not want to think about the fact that he had abandoned his son and his friends and all those who cared about him, he didn't not want to think about the shocking news Tsunade had relayed to him and he certainly didn't want to think about him in the least._

_So he spent his time merely gazing out at the view before him, his mind carefully blank, he sat unmoving, if not for the occasionally blink and his slow steady breathing one would not have suspected he was alive._

_But he snapped to his attention when he heard the crunch of leaves behind him and the soft patter of footsteps on the bare ground. Startled and feeling incredibly curious he spun around and he was faced with a sight that made his heart skip a beat before his eyes welled with unshed tears and his mouth formed a radiant smile, staring in disbelief and elation at the approaching figure._

_A small, breathless sigh left his parted lips as he whispered tenderly, "Sekai."_

XXX

A/N: Wow that was certainly harder than expected. It was certainly eventful don't you think? Jumping from scenes like that and writing so many different POVs was quite a task I can only hope it came out alright overall. And this chapter is almost 5,000 words I can hardly believe it! I really admired those authors who are capable of producing such long chapters because I found it to be rather difficult, I'm not sure why but I always seem to condense stuff.

Oh well I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless please review and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them. And no worries I plan to get off my butt much sooner and update. So you guy won't be waiting a whole year again lol sorry about that again. Gomen Nasai.

Review Please!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	17. Chapter 17: Collapsing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

XXX

A/N: I didn't feel particularly motivated to write this chapter but I promised I would so here it is. And thanks to the handful of reviewers who took the time to review, I know I have been gone for a while. Thank you again.

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic, you should read it.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 17: Collapsing

XXX

Reflection

_ANONYMOUS: _

_We all cling to the past, and because we cling to the past, we become unavailable to the present._

XXX

_Naruto's Mind_

_How was this possible the blond wondered for a moment. Too stunned to do anything as he gazed upon the light of his life, who he had feared he would never have a chance to see again. Briefly he considered if this was a product of his imagination, created from his fear and desperation, but he dismissed the thought it was almost too much to bear that wasn't his son._

_They merely stood looking at each other, drinking in each other's features, trying to etch this moment in their minds, fearful that if they even blinked it would all disappear. However unable to stand the separation any longer Naruto opened his arms and reached out to his child who in turn ran into his embrace clinging to him._

_The amazing feeling of completion, of utter tranquility infused him, this was where he belonged, this was his place. How could he have even thought to give this up? Naruto knew what it was like to be without his parents and while he knew Sekai had a multitude of people who all loved and cared for him deeply they could never fill the gap left by the loss of a parent._

_Never. Never again he promised to himself. Come hell and high waters he would face it all, he would not forsake his son. He would fight for the life they had built together in Suna, and Sasuke. If that fucker dared to harm what was his, the Uchiha's mangled body would rotting in a ditch by the time he was finished with him. Enough was enough he had to stop running and deal with this shit once and for all he refused to let this nightmare continue to plague him for the rest of his life, tainting all that was good in his life and bringing more pain and heartache to those he loved._

_After what seemed like nearing an hour Naruto released Sekai reluctantly before stooping down so he was directly facing the little boy his hands on his shoulders, looking into those brilliant blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sekai. I left you I can't believe I left you", his voice trembling as he chocked back a sob._

"_-san I thought I had lost you, I couldn't feel you anymore, there was only emptiness and Kyuu-chan wouldn't talk to me, but I couldn't felt you, "the child insisted, "I have never been more scared Okaa-san. Please, don't leave me. I promise to be good, I'll never-"_

_But the blond placed a finger on the boy's lips stopping him from speaking, feeling his heart being torn to shreds as he witnessed the pain and sorrow his absence had caused his son, despising himself for being so weak. _

"_No Sekai you have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault you're hurting. I can't tell you how much I hated what I did by leaving you, but I swear it won't happen again. You mean everything to me Sekai. You are the one who saves me everyday from the past. I love you so much. I'm coming back son, I will always be there for you. Know that your Okaa-san is always by your side."_

_His hands smoothing back his son's silky hair, wiping away the salty tears spilling from his eyes. Leaning forward he kissed his brow before enfolding him in a gentle hug once more. _

_Naruto didn't know how the hell he was getting out of this freaky place but nothing was going to stop him from getting back to his son. He instinctively tightened his arms around Sekai, his child was the best thing in his life and he wasn't going to give him up without a fight._

_When he had finally released his hold he pulled the child into his lap and instructed him to tell him what had been going on Suna and more importantly how he had ended up here with him. By the end of Sekai's explanation of the link somewhat like psychic rope that ties them togethem that the boy had used, using its faint pull to lead him to the blond. _

_It was pretty unbelievable stuff, but when it came to Sekai nothing was impossible and he had never been gladder for his extraordinary son. For a second concern tinged with amusement filled him as he spared a thought for Gaara's predicament in Suna, since for all appearances Sekai's body appeared to be in coma. Oh dear._

XXX

_Suna_

The Kazekage stared listlessly at the now cold cup of tea in his hands, his brow furrowed slightly as he mind pondered upon the utter chaos that had ensued over the past few days and the even more troubling developments that had arisen.

Neji had relayed disturbing news in his report once he had arrived in Konoha and had met with Tsunade that had turned his blood cold and made his chakra spike to alarming heights along with his killing intent making all his subordinates on edge fearing the wrath of their kage whose temperament had worsened phenomenally over the last couple of days.

To add to his already strenuous troubles Sekai had yet to awaken from his sleep, the drugs had long worn off, but still the child refused to leave his slumber and all attempts to draw him back to the living had proven futile.

The medics has hypothesized that the immense psychological and emotional strain Sekai had experienced had caused him to withdraw from the world until his mind deemed safe to return. But the scariest part was that no one when such a time would come and till then Sekai would continue to sleep while they all waited, desperate for the blond to come back setting things right.

Gaara had not felt this despondent and enraged since his homicidal days induced by Shukaku's unrestrained influence over him. He had come so far since then, but he could feel his world coming apart at the seams and he was literally powerless to stop the madness that had engulfed his life that that of his precious people. Even with his strengthen seal Shukaku was becoming more and more restless and this was doing very little to help the redhead's frayed self-control.

He'd never been one to believe in a deity or higher power of such but in his heart a sent a plea to the universe that they would make it through this ordeal intact. The kazekage did not think he could bear to lose not one of them.

XXX

_Naruto's Mind_

_With Sekai's help he'd been able to find the anchor that would lead him back to consciousness. It hadn't been easy, his mind was in a state of anxiety and turmoil and it wasn't the easiest thing to settle down and achieve the stillness and peace of mind necessary for the journey back to his body._

_Honestly he was scared shitless, he didn't know what he would be facing once he was awakened. Would his resolve flee? Would he once again lose all his fight and cower at the thought of facing the Uchiha. Indecision tore at him. The blond didn't think he had what it took to finally face his demons and he could feel all the fire and righteous fury flitting away from him. _

_Desperately he grasped at his failing determination and he knew if he didn't get a grip he would fall back into the abyss and this time he didn't think even Sekai would be able to reach him._

_At that thought an image of his son appeared in his mind's eye and the wealth of emotions evoked by the notion of losing his child and disappointing him spurred him forward. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a fucking coward and he'd be damned after all that had happened he'd allow himself to forfeit all that he had worked so hard to build._

_So many things could go wrong, what was going to do with all his new found knowledge. How badly would his life change. God he was so friggin' regretting ever returning to Konoha, but he'd always known sooner or later he would have to come back and deal with his unresolved shit but nothing could have prepared him for this._

_As cheesy as it sounded he could almost feel the light, the warmth and essence of life beckoning to him, he was mere moments from returning to his body and he mused morbidly that he hoped Kyuubi hadn't burned down the village in his absence._

XXX

_Konoha_

Closing her eyes, she pressed her fingers to her temples willing her mind-blowing headache to disappear. Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she'd slept or even ate, this fiasco had completely disrupted her life and things weren't getting better, the longer Naruto remained locked away in his mind the more difficult things became and the hope of him returning dwindled.

Over the past few days she's been running around trying to find a way to bring the blond back. She'd consulted myriad doctors, medics, specialists, even psychologists, anyone who could give her the least bit of help, but they were absolutely clueless and their clumsy attempts to revive Naruto had done naught but put the fox in a foul mood and resulted in a number of rooms being scorched and equipment being blown up.

She was at the end of the rope, there wasn't much else she could do and as hard as she tried to keep the despair and hysteria at bay the more challenging it became. Time was of the essence and it too was slipping away.

Oh God what was happening?

The stinging sensation in her eyes worsened and she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself and regain control, but after the fourth one a sob broke loose and then another and soon enough angry tears borne out of hopelessness and frustration slid down her cheeks. The hokage desperately wished she'd allowed that sonofabitch to die when he'd tried to kill himself, the best decision he'd ever made.

That she had summoned Naruto back here, that she had let him out of her sight, that her skills and wealth of knowledge was useless, that she was useless. The remorse and self-loathing she felt ran deep. Was she incapable of protecting those who were precious to her? The great leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf was an utter failure. She could not have saved Dan and Nawaki and now she was going to lose Naruto as well.

What was she going to tell his son!

Scream. That's what she felt like doing. The happiness and lives of so many people depended on Naruto, but most importantly Sekai. That little boy thought Naruto was the sun and the moon his entire world revolved around his Okaa-san, he couldn't lose his mother dammit!

Not to mention the issue of Kyuubi, the fox may be a complete pain in the ass, but he had been working just as hard as Tsunade to retrieve Naruto. The blond's body was not made to contain such potent demonic chakra coursing through his coils so freely overpowering his normal human chakra. His body was showing signs of deteriorating and Kyuubi's control over his chakra was faltering. The demon had to spend copious hours finding ways to expelling the accumulating chakra and soon enough even that would be of no use.

It was true that Kyuubi and Naruto's lives were intertwined and nothing could change that. If Naruto died so too would the Kyuubi, but Naruto wasn't dead he was just…missing. And in his absence the seal was going haywire, it might not have been so terrible if Kyuubi hadn't taken control, but then they would all be blown sky-high when the rampaging chakra inside Naruto hadn't been released. Then there was the issue of when Naruto came back what would happen to the Kyuubi?

It was pretty easy to guess he wasn't simply going to be simply stuffed by in his cage like nothing ever happened and the condition of the seal and the cage were questionable. Groaning the hokage swiped angrily at the tears and pulling out a tissue blew her nose thoroughly. She felt like shit and her headache had only been worsened by her crying jag.

The urge to sag a cup of sake was almost unbearable, but she knew if she gave in she wouldn't stop and that was unacceptable, she had to be sober and in control for Naruto. Because right now they were all wondering around in the dark, waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop, because as sure as the sky was blue, something was going to happen and soon.

At that moment her stomach let out a growl that made her eyes widened, she smile sheepishly thankful no one was around to hear the embarrassing sound. Straightening her clothes she was just about to leave her office to get some dumplings when there came a knock on her door.

Sighing she replied, "Enter."

One of the guards stationed at her door, stood before her, "There are three shinobi from Suna who have requested an audience with you Hokage-sama."

"Suna", she muttered under her breathe. How could Gaara and the others have found out unless…..

"Send them in now. I want absolutely no interruptions unless it pertains to the Uchiha or Naruto. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama", he bowed leaving the room.

However Tsunade barely noticed his exit her mind was going haywire, something had happened to Sekai, there was no way they could have known otherwise. Her heart began racing, how could she have forgotten about their bond? The strength of their mind link had only grown stronger as Sekai grew older. It didn't matter if they were hundreds of miles apart they would always be joined. If something happened to Naruto there was surely going to be an impact on the child.

Clenching her teeth, balling her hands into fists her nails digging into the flesh of her palm she forced herself to calm down. She could not lose it yet, there was too much at stake and she had to find out what those ninja had come to tell her. With great difficulty she pushed the worst case scenarios to the side, but still they lingered, taunting her, threatening to break her composure.

Tsunade had but a moment to slip into her formal role as Hokage before the door opened once again and this time Hyuuga Neji was escorted in. Their eyes locked hardly noticing the door being closed behind them. They stood gazing at each other some sort of silent communication only they were privy too passed between them, both assessing the others appearance drawing their own conclusions.

The similarities in their appearance was perturbing, the dark bruises beneath their eyes from lack of sleep, the pallid colour of their skin, the pinched, gaunt look on their faces and the utter weariness that caused their shoulders to slump, their troubles weighing upon them heavily.

They skipped the usual pleasantries, she gestured for him to take a seat which he gratefully sank into, while she activated the privacy seals warding the room. Again silence reigned both unwilling and afraid of what they would discover, yet desperate for answers.

Neji spoke first, the fatigue and uncertainty he felt was as clear as daylight to Tsunade as he addressed her. "Tsunade-sama I have been journeying for over 48 hours with no sleep and little rest, for what I have to tell you is of the greatest urgency. Sekai is in trouble, shortly after Naruto left the child awoke screaming and crying out for his mother. The hysteria lasted for several hours until he had driven himself to the point of exhaustion, there was nothing we could have done to help him." His voice pausing at the last sentence, she could feel the same panic and powerlessness that had plagued her incessantly for the past few days emanating from him.

His prized self-control lapsed for a second and it sufficiently terrified Tsunade to no end, her greatest fears on the verge of being confirmed.

"My kazekage called upon a healer to examine Sekai and to administer a sleeping draught to buy us time to formulate a plan and prevent him from working himself into a frenzy. No one but the kazekage had been able to be near him as his chakra began to leak due to his uncontrolled emotions. However Sekai has yet to awaken, all attempts have proven futile. The medicine and its effects have worn off, but still he sleeps. We have come to a conclusion something traumatic has occurred concerning Naruto causing him to retreat into his mind.

"That is why I have come to summon him back. His son needs him." His final words a plea.

A lump had formed in Tsunade's throat and breathing had become a task. She didn't know what to say. What could she tell him? That Naruto was currently locked away in his mind and now it appeared Sekai had become that way as well. When was it ever going to end? This nightmare that had refused to leave.

Swallowing she answered, "There is a problem Hyuuga-san and I do not think I can help you for Naruto…Naruto has been lost to us as well."

XXX

A/N: Well this chapter didn't have that much excitement as usual but things will pick up in the next chapter. Naruto and Sasuke are going to meet soon and I can tel you its going to be…interesting. Lol

Now for something completely different. I honestly don't know if most of you even read my A/Ns but I hope you do. At the beginning at the chapter I mentioned I didn't get that many reviews. I know I haven't updated in a long while and I may have lost some readers along the way and for that I am truly sorry.

But the number of hits has not diminished and I know a lot of persons have read the last chapter but have not reviewed. I don't want to sound like I am begging, but those reviews mean a lot to me, they give me the inspiration and motivation I need to write.

Reviews are so important to authors. As I said before in my fic, Disparity, I write because I enjoy doing so and I want to improve and I just want to share my creativity. When you do not review I cannot tell if I'm improving, if I should continue or not or even if you like this story.

Many have you have been so supportive and I can't tell u how much I appreciate it so plz could you take a few minutes and type a couple lines. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, how I could improve my story, any ideas, comments or questions you may have. Anyway I know I went on rambling but I hope you understand where I am coming from and thank you for your support.

I'm going to update in a few weeks and I'm going to do my best to be consistent!

Oh and this story had received over 100,000 hits! WOW!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	18. Chapter 18: Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

XXX

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 18: Visions

XXX

Reflection

**Robinson Jeffers****:**

_Cruelty is a part of nature, at least of human nature, but it is the one thing that seems unnatural to us._

XXX

Sagging against a tree the kitsune let out an annoyed sigh, this scrawny container he was trapped in was so weak and fragile. He had just finished expending a ridiculous amount of chakra though he had to admit when the hag had allowed him to take out some of his frustration by being combat practice for her ANBU it had been quite an amusing task.

He'd smirked malevolently as they tried to match him in strength, speed, even wits but they failed miserably and he had successfully wiped the floor with their asses. By the time it was over their clothes were pretty much ruined and their bodies were covered in bruised and burns. A few even had to seek medical treatment for broken ribs and twisted ankles and he'd been taking it easy on them. The old woman had promised to do something particularly nasty to him if he'd given them any life-threatening injuries and though he wouldn't admit it he held a healthy respect for her even if she was a bitchy crone.

It was times like these when he was no longer distracted and was left alone with his thoughts did the reality of his situation plague him. He was going to die if things continued on like this. All his efforts to contact the blond were unsuccessful and the recent news concerning the kit had put him in a very very bad mood.

This waiting around and being utterly powerless was the most irritating experience of his existence. He was the most fearsome of all the tailed-beast yet here he was waiting for the end and there wasn't one fucking thing he could do to stop it. If Naruto was here right now he'd shove his claws in his chest and rip out his friggin' heart that dumbshit jinchurriki of his was nothing but goddamn trouble.

No to mention he was bored. Really when he had his true form he either spent his time blowing up shit and killing people and while he had longed for freedom and he was finally given a bit of leeway no longer cooped up inside that blasted cage he spent his days trying to find a way to put things back as they were. Wasn't that just messed up?

Worse yet he hadn't mutilated one single person as for yet and that was a monumental achievement for him considering those asswipes were just begging for him to beat the ever-loving shit outta them. Really did those blind as bat douchebags not notice the red eyes and his terrifying aura? He wasn't his goody-two shoes container who would over look their spitefulness and utter disrespect.

Those fucktards had no idea how lucky they were, if it were left up to him he'd hack them up for even looking at him the wrong way. Where was the order of things huh? Those self-important pompous imbeciles actually thought they were better than him? Their scrawny existence meant shit.

If he could get away without the old hag finding out he'd chopped up a lot of them and stash them away after reveling in their maimed body parts and fresh, warm blood. Not to mention their screams nothing would please him more than to watch them grovel and beg at his feet for their worthless lives like the dirt beneath his feet. But unfortunately he was on a tight leash and he couldn't do as he pleased as much as it pissed him off to no end.

All this self-restraint and discipline was grating on his last nerves if it were for that wonderful stick of death that smelled absolutely repulsive and blackened and burned his lungs, doing all sorts of nasty shit to his insides he didn't know how he would have made it. That vice called the cigarette was a god-send it was basically a slow agonizing way for those sniveling slimeballs to off themselves but once you got past the disgusting smell and the coughing it pretty much soothed his frayed nerves and was a pretty good relaxant so every time he felt the urge to strangle someone or smash their head into a wall he'd light up of those death sticks and felt himself simmer down. As the days passed it was becoming more and more frequent.

Shoving his fingers into his now blond hair he gave the unruly locks a yank in annoyance, they were a damn hassle, he couldn't understand how the idiot managed with all this hair it was a nuisance getting in the way and he wasn't gonna pull a damn brush through it he didn't give a flying fart how he looked but it was irritating him.

So just for the hell of it he pulled out the hair band and shook out the now matted tangled locks before pulling out a kunai grabbing a fistful and sliced of the length watching in satisfaction as the length of hair fall to the ground. Grinning he took another clump and cut it off and again and again until he was surrounded by long stands of golden hair.

Naruto's waist-length blond mane had been chopped off and replace with a choppy uneven hairdo barely grazing his shoulders. That felt so much better he thought flicking a small fireball at the fallen hair watching the hair sizzled and burn as the flames engulf them wrinkling his nose at the smell of burning hair.

His short lived amusement was over and he felt the ennui returning in full force he knew he had little time before he would be forced to expel the pent-up chakra and he grumbled under his breath. Fucking hell he was so miserable and if he was gonna have to endure this crap for who knew how long and adhere to the busty wretch's rules she was gonna suffer with him.

So his mind set he set off to her office feeling particularly spiteful he strode through the middle of the busy village streets radiating killer-intent, causing a bit of mischief along the way. Nothing too serious. After all foxes were natural tricksters.

By the time he was outside her door he'd knocked over a few vegetable carts, punched a few venders who had insulted him under their breaths, set fire to some people's shops scared the daylights out of shoppers and sellers alike and caused your every day pandemonium.

Sending a sinister smirk at the chunin guarding her office ready to enter without permission one of them had stuttered, looking ready to pass out that the hokage wasn't in her office but was doing rounds at the hospital. Once he had heard that he made off in that direct avoiding the busy streets since he was sure the ANBU were probably on his tail ready to tattle on his for his misconduct and he wanted to beat them to the hag before she could give him hell. Then he'd never get a word in edgewise.

She should know better than to expect him to stay put with nothing to do, no one to torture, to sit around twiddling his thumbs all day till they decided to run some other dumbass test and only getting on his nerves. Pffh.

Arriving at the hospital he sent the nurses, medics and patients scurrying in all directions before he grabbed a frightened nurse and demanded where Tsunade was.

Sweating bullets, her eyes watery and her voice trembling she stammered, "Sh-she's i-i-in the op-operating theatre."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance and stalking off leaving the young woman dazed and shaking like a leaf after their encounter. He knew that she'd plant his face in the ground if he bothered her while she was doing her selfless shit saving lives and such and while he could take her out without a second thought she was the only one who could help the baka and Sekai loved her so he couldn't kill even if she was cramping his style.

So once again bored and left without an aim he wandered the corridors of the hospital figuring he'd await around till she was done. Not only that but the smell of death and blood was rather therapeutic so he basked in the pain and despair freely radiated by the numerous dying patients as they waited for the inevitable, the lights to go out as their senses faded and their systems shut down. Till they felt the darkness calling to them and the urge to cling to this capricious life dulled and they fell into death's embrace either with a smile or a grimace marring their pallid faces as they left this world for god knows where.

Demons weren't peaceful, gentle creatures, by nature they were vicious and bloodthirsty and while they were at the top of the food chain humans dwelled at the bottom along with the rodents and roaches. No they weren't mindless killing machines although that smelly ass tanuki was an exception, but they were predators and with eternity stretched before they got bored and the fleeting lives of humans meant little in comparison to their millennia.

Then again nurture did play quite a role in shaping their behavior while demon offspring were fiercely guarded they weren't coddled and spoon feed no they had to fend for themselves from a very tender age. In their world it was the survival of the fittest and the weaklings had to be weeded out, though it was for the best as those who were weak would suffer the most if they were allowed to live and would weaken the pack.

But enough demon lessons there was time for that later right now he had to find something to keep him entertained while the hag was occupied. The kitsune didn't really like elevators they were too confining and after spending countless years locked up in a damn cage he had a very strong aversion to small enclose spaces. He would literally go stir-crazy if he spend any length of time in them so it was the stairs for him.

As he approached the stair well he noticed a rather blinding fluorescent green sign posted nearby, curious he stood before it read the contents. Apparently it listed the category of patients residing on the different floors. Apparently the hospital was divided into two wings, one for injuired shinobi and the other was dedicated for civilians, though the former's section was more extensive and held various divisions.

There was a floor for the minor injuries, the ICU, the terminally ill, the comatose and the list went on till one division in particular caught his interest. The special divisions unit under ANBU watch, restricted access. That told him either two things the patients there were either really friggin important or they had done some really nasty shit and needed to be under constant watch.

Usually he wouldn't care but it got him to thinking that sniveling, despicable piece of rat shit was still being hospitalized. Had anyone else been around they would have been screaming in terror and wetting themselves after seeing the look on the kyuubi's face. No one would have taught it possible for the blond to appear that dangerous and terrifying and the most frightening part, he wore the biggest shit-eating grin complete with a set of very pointy elongated canines.

Kyuubi had to literally restrain himself from skipping up the stairs in glee, he'd finally found someone he could beat the crap out of and there was no one to stop him and he was damn sure the wretch wasn't going to say anything after all they shared a common opinion about the last Ucihiha.

Didn't take much for him to find the asshole since he knew the raven's chakra signature like the claws on his hands it wouldn't have really matter because the two ANBU guard stationed outside the door located at the far end of the floor was a bloody giveaway.

Shrugging he strut down the corridor his chakra rising slightly and crossing the last few metres with a speed that rivaled that of the Yondamine infamous jutsu he delivered a chakra-enhanced punch to one of the guards then instantaneously turning on the next one before he had time to react hitting his pressure point with deadly precision knocking him out cold.

Snorting in disgust he chuckled, "And they call themselves ANBU."

Honestly after the last time he'd ravaged Konoha their shinobi had become even more pathetic honestly one hit and they were down, then again he was the most powerful demon in this realm, but still it made his situation even more boring and tedious since he could even get a good fight out of the so called "elite".

Just for a few shits and giggles he even knocked politely before flinging the door wide open and stepping in the room. The bed was positioned in the centre of the room and as expected the Uchiha lay motionless hooked up to various machines monitors his heartbeat and other important shit to make sure he was alive and kicking though that wouldn't be the case once the kitsune was finished with him.

He would have preferred if the raven was up and rearing to go it would have been much more entertaining but he'd take what he could get and he wasn't opposed to kicking a man he was down after all he'd done it to the blond on too many occasions.

Approaching the foot of the bed Kyuubi whipped off the blanket covering the Uchiha's unconscious form and watched with a smirk as the pale body shivered. Glancing at his hand he brought the index finger of his hand and dragged the protruding claw along the tender flesh of the sole of the shinobi's foot watching as the skin reddened then parted, the blooding welling up before slipping out of the shallow wound.

The kitsune advanced his way along the raven's body making small nicks and cuts nothing serious but by the time he had arrived at his face his body and the sheets were spotted with blood. Looking at the sheer cold perfection of the sleeping face he felt the urge to just "mess it up".

With an impulsive thought he swung himself up on the bed straddling the Uchiha and knocking the breath out of him. His hands braced on either side of Sasuke's face he swiped his claws across one unmarred cheek and bent down and lapped up the red liquid as it flowed in rivulets down his ashen skin.

He licked his lips and a sneer flashed across the blond's face. The kistune hadn't planned what he was going to do to the Uchiha, he just knew he was going to hurt him.

Make him bleed.

Torture him till he screamed and then some.

But he preferred his prey to be awake when he played with them so pulling back his hand he backhanded the Uchiha across the face and watched as Sasuke's body flinched and blurry eyes flashed open, eyes widening in horror and his frame trembled.

Smirking sadistically Kyuubi caressed his hair none too gently, "I told you I'd come for you."

The Uchiha's mouth opened but no sound slipped forth.

"I'm glad you aren't screaming yet, wouldn't want to end the fun too soon" the kitsune gave a mocking smile before tightening his grip on the Uchiha's hair and snapped back his head revealing a smooth column of flesh, the demon could feel the racing pulse, the rush of blood and adrenaline that flooded a captured prey.

Though he had never liked the chemical, it always left a funny taste in his mouth he'd make an exception and without warning he swooped down and clamped down razor sharp teeth into the vulnerable flesh and chuckled mentally as the raven's body shuddered and flayed in panic, a soundless scream of terror and pain escaping him that heightened the fox's excitement.

Blood did nothing for this feeble human body but a demon always did like his meals fresh, bloody and gory, it just added an extra something unlike that processed, tasteless crap they kept shoving at him.

Once he had had his fill, feeling the raven's struggles dying down, his bodying going limp, the flow of blood lessening he pulled back admiring his handy work, it looked quite gruesome and would leave a nasty scar if left unattended. He didn't want the party to over too quickly and he knew if he left the blood to run freely the Uchiha would pass out and he'd be back in his state of boredom.

So sighing he placed his hand over the wound and generated a bit of healing chakra, watching in satisfaction as the injury began to clot.

"You're a tasty morsel; I could eat you right up. But I think its time we had a talk. Demon to scum. This would be a lot more fun if you had your memory back but you're such a fucking pussy you took the easy way out and lost your goddamn memory. Nonetheless I'll just make it my duty to inform or better yet show you what a screwed up asshole you are."

Flashing through a few hand seals he placed his hands on the Uchiha's temples and forced him to gaze into his crimson eyes as he dragged him into his genjutsu.

_There was no colour, no sound, it was just a void, emptiness and there was nothing more frightening. The only thing he could grasp was his own thoughts, but felt no connection to his body at all as if only his consciousness existed. There was no sense of time, Sasuke didn't know how long he had been in this void, hours or mere minutes or worse yet days or even weeks._

_All he could do is exist, his thoughts were oppressive and offered no comfort, his sense of self was rapidly fading and just when he thought he was lost there was a brilliant burst of colour and soon after he realized he was being assailed by images and sounds at a blinding speed too fast to process._

_The only common thread was a blond, blue-eyed face smiling, laughing, crying, screaming and the name Naruto being echoed over and over in his mind. Eventually the images slowed down and he was viewing clips of the blond's life. As child alone in an apartment, making mischief around the village, being scolded in class while at the Academy, always wearing a gaudy bright orange jumpsuit. _

_Then the boy aged and more people entered the scene, people he knew quite well, Kakashi, Sakura, other members of the Rookie 9, the Sandaime, the Godaime and many more, all of them seemed to know and cared for the blond they were there at every stage of the blond's life. Yet it made no sense how could this boy be present in all these memories but not once had the Uchiha ever seen him before, how is it all of them knew him, had spent all this time with him and he could remember none of it._

_Then things got stranger he saw a younger version of himself enter the scenes and he too knew the blond, there were various clips of them fighting, arguing and occasionally laughing. They ate, trained and even went on missions together._

_It was simply impossible! This had to be the work of the genjutsu._

_Then the scenes shifted and they were older and as usual they appeared to be fighting but they weren't friends if anything they appeared to be enemies and he saw visions of his time with Orochimaru and the hunt to kill his older brother and around every corner the blond was there._

_Things soon took an impossible turn, he and the blond were…involved? There were images of them kissing, laughing, sleeping together. There was a vivid clip of them even getting married and the most astonishing thing, he could actually feel all the emotions the fictional Sasuke was feeling, every feeling coursed through him with astonishing depth and realism._

_However the visions took a frightening twist as he watched himself slowly turn on the blond, his feelings hardening, the fear, the depression, the jealousy and consuming feelings of rage and possession ensnared him. He gazed in horror at his behavior, the love and adoration shinning in the blond's eyes were undeniable and he watched as slowly and agonizingly tormented and extinguished the light, crushed the spirit of this incredible being. _

_He had hit him._

_Kicked him._

_Told him terrible things._

_He'd even…raped him._

_What kind of monster is this? More importantly what did that make him. Jeez what the flying hell is going on. Where were all these visions coming from, it was insane he couldn't bear to watch anymore it was tearing him apart._

_How could he ever have claimed to love this man when all he did was hurt him, he had slept with so many people, done so many cruel, unforgivable things._

_He honestly didn't want to accept any of these things, didn't want to believe this person was actually him, but it made so much sense. All those blank spaces in his memories, the animosity and contempt the other shinobi felt for him, the rearrangement of the Uchiha main house, so many things he'd never questioned always over looking. The reason for him attempted suicide._

_It all _fit_!_

_And he was utterly horrified, he had never thought he could feel such utter loathing and disgust for anyone, but Itachi. But his crimes far exceeded his brother's he was despicable._

_Suddenly everything was gone and he was back in the void again, but he wasn't alone this time, the dreaded fox was there, his eyes gleaming in the shadows._

"_You've seen the truth Uchiha and I will spend the rest of your days tormenting you for each and every crime." _

_Out of the darkness came claws that shredded him body and left a blazing agonizing pain that seared through him setting every nerve ending afire and he screamed, choking on air, hardly able to stand the pain much less breath. _

_And all he could hear was the demented laughing of the demon and his own tortured screams._

His eyes snapped open, his throat sore and aching, his entire body hurt, still convulsing from the imagined pain. The Uchiha expected to be gazing into sinister blood-red eyes. Instead pools of fathomless brilliant blue eyes stared back at him.

His breath hitched as he lifted a bleeding hand to brush against a puzzled, tormented face, whispering inaudibly a name before falling into the darkness.

"Naruto."

XXX

I know I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have any ideas and lacked time, but reading some really good fanfiction got the creativity jumpstarted so hopefully it'll last for a while.

Yep so Naruto's back! And Sasuke remembers….well sorta.

Please review.

And I'll be changing my overall format a bit the previous one was too cumbersome.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	19. Chapter 19: Reconnecting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only lay claim to this story plot.

XXX

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Sasuke bashing, some major angst, some violence, extreme jealousy and craziness, OOC, Smut, Mpreg and adult themes.

Note: I may not spend much time developing Gaara and Neji's relationship so I am happy to say with the permission of _Goddess33_ the initiation of their relationship will begin with her story _'Sand In Your Shorts'_. I advise you to read it not only because I will be making references from this story from time to time, but it is an excellent fic, you should read it.

Title: Redemption

Chapter 19: Reconnecting

XXX

_Reflection_

_EMILY DICKINSON: _

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted;_

_One need not be a house;_

_The brain has corridors surpassing_

_Material place._

XXX

He sat at the edge of the examination table and looked at his feet involuntarily swinging back and forth. The blond had just finished an intensive round of tests and checkups to determine the effect of Kyuubi's presence in his stead over the last several days. They weren't back with the results yet but frankly he didn't care what they had to say, he just wanted to get back to Suna and back to his son who was apparently in a coma.

He didn't want to deal with this medical drama and he certainly didn't want to think about a certain someone although he knew there was no running away from it. A can of worms had been opened by his return to Konoha and there was no way to sweep it under the mat it had to be dealt with, but that knowledge certainly didn't make it any easier to accept. At least he knew for sure now that he was never going to back down and run away because of that bastard, he had so much to live for there were people counting on him and he refused to let his past demons drag him down.

But enough of that there was a major problem that had to be dealt with and certainly couldn't be ignored and he was referring to….

"Could you shut up already the pity party is pissing me off"

Yes that's right our favourite vicious, rabid demon, Kyuubi.

"Who the fuck you call rabid punkass? I'm not in a cage anymore and I'll-"

It would seem that since Naruto had retreated into his subconscious and metaphorically offered Kyuubi his get out of jail free card there was no putting back the kitsune in a cage, even the seal had been altered so while the fox was still confined to Naruto's body he could now speak freely to the blond and was even privy to his thoughts annihilating any shred of privacy the blond had and if Naruto ever dropped his guard and loosened his leash on the fox the Kyuubi would be in control and with the balance in their chakra restored and their impending doom postponed there would be hell to pay.

He really didn't need to deal with this right now, but there was no going back, what's done was done. But he was still hoping like hell the fox came with a mute button cause it seemed he wouldn't shut the hell up. He had been yammering non-stop ever since Neruto had "awoken" he'd ragged on him for disappearing like a scared little chicken shit the blond had sucked it up and stayed quite he deserved it, then he'd bitched about all the tests they run on him and all the restrictions they had imposed and the fact that he wasn't even free to use his flippin' weakling body since they were afraid any minute he was going to self-destruct.

And it went on and on and on, after a while he'd just kinda tuned out, he wasn't back to a hundred percent yet and he still felt pretty disconnected with his body much less reality. It was a lot to process all that had happened since he'd gone AWOL and his most pressing concern was that of Sekai. Thankfully everyone had had the tact to avoid bringing up the stinking Uchiha well everyone but Kyuubi that is.

"You have the worst effin' timing you know that welp? I was about to send that asshole with a one way ticket to the asylum, he'd never be able to sleep in peace again with my face haunting him for the rest of his pathetic life. But no you dedcided after dropping off the face of the earth and leaving me to take the heat you'll waltzing back in when I'm about to set all this shit straight. You're a good for nothing, ungrateful, gutless-"

And it went on like that for a good five minutes and beyond rolling his eyes and desperately wishing someone would come through the bloody door and save him he had to stay quiet and take the vitriol after all the fox was in his bloody head, he couldn't exactly punch him.

Just when it felt the kitsune was whining down he'd start paying attneion.

"I have been stick with you for over 2 decades and this is all the thanks I get in return. I should have let you're sorry ass get killed. You don't deserve me help."

Sighing he rubbed his temples before interjecting, "I'm sorry! Ok! I get it I'm a a complete dumbshit and I'm selfish and cowardly and you have every right to be pissed off at me , should have never runaway like that. I should have been stronger. I should have stayed and fight. I screwed up."

"Your apologies don't mean anything to me. There aren't many second chances in the shinobi world so don't fuck it up this time" Kyuubi growled before simmering down.

Dammit he had made such a mess of things. It had been his intention to just get a divorce and finally put the past behind him. He was supposed to be older, wider, stronger, but what did he do as soon as he saw the Uchiha, he freaked like a flippin' genin and when into hiding.

This had to stop being all about him he had people counting on him, a son waiting for him back in Suna. Did he really wanna get stuck in this hellhole? Did he want the past to drag him through the mud and beat him down all over again?

No.

It wasn't as simply as just saying the word he had to prove it and the next time he faced the bastard he wouldn't back down. Never again.

XXX

Tsunade felt herself age at least 15 years from all the stress she'd been put through since Naruto's return. It was exhausting; she had known things would never go smoothly with those two involved but the ridiculous amount of crap that had gone down over the past few weeks was mindboggling.

Naruto coming back to Konoha and discovering Minato was his father then to top it all off he ran in to the Uchiha and had a meltdown. Thus Kyuubi was let loose, the gaki was nowhere to be found and Sekai is now in a coma probably in a direct response to Naruto's disappearance.

Of course she was left to deal with the mess and a cranky, condescending, destructive, annoying kitsune who couldn't stay out of trouble and had gone after the Uchiha torturing the motherfucker so badly he was currently under suicide watch because he kept trying to do crazy shit like slit his wrists and jump out the widow since he had regained his old memories and the guilt was driving him crazy which he frankly deserved.

But of course things didn't work that way and it was her job to make sure the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan didn't off himself.

Though he had been a bleeding mess covered in cuts and scratches it didn't take long to seal the wounds and administer a transfusion.

Turning her thoughts back to the blond she could at least put one worry off her mind, from the results he was pretty much back to normal and there weren't any noticeable lingering effects from his absence that they knew of well unless she took into the account that Kyuubi wasn't on such a short leash anymore and had considerable influence over Naruto no longer confined to his cage.

However to save herself from the oncoming headache from all the problems and concerns that arose from that development she spared it little thought.

She stood outside the doorof the room where Naruto was currently begin held she took a breath trying to steady herself and possible plea to the universe that there wouldn't be any more surprises awaiting her.

Jumping of the table the blond grinned, "Thank god you're here, the fox is driving me nuts."

She held up a hand, "I don't want to hear a word from you gaki, its your own fault so suck it up."

Groaning the blond deflated and sighed, "Yeah, yeah you don't need to tell me twice."

"Moving on from the tests they didn't many abnormalities concerning your chakra network, though with Kyuubi's shift and the changes in the seal the demonic chakra should be easier to access though the influence of the fox on your mind and overall control has yet to be determined so that will have to be monitored."

Waving his hand dismissively he inquired, "Has there been any news about 'Kai?"

Shaking her head she explained, "No, but it would be too soon for us to be notified if any changes had occurred in his condition. However I have already sent out a messenger to Suna to inform them that you are awake hopefully there will be good news on their end."

"I understand. It's just….." he trailed off.

"From what you told us it was Sekai who was responsible for your return, he made contact with you. I am positive that he will awaken now that he had accomplished his goal. Nonetheless there are matters we must attend to."

"Ugh. Well no time like the present, let's get it over with. Lay it on me Baa-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at him as she moved to stand infront of the door, "The time for theatrics is over you can deal with your inner conflicts later right now I need you to focus, I'm sure you don't want your trip here to be in vain."

He nodded sharply in response his back straightening.

"Very well. As I previously stated before at our last meeting the true identiy of you parents have been revealed, you were to be told when you 21 and would receive your full inheritace as the last reminaing heir to the Namikaze clan."

The was an acute gasp and she could see that the blond was struggling to contain his emotions, she paused before continued reassuring herself that he could handle this.

"The estate left behind consists of a house on the outskirts of Konoha, as well as a sizable fortune, along with many possession of your late parents including family scrolls and journals. There are also 2 letters written by them to you that are at my office that I am instructed to give to you. Once you are ready we shall go over the rest of the details."

With a slightly shaky voice he responded, "That's fine. Once I leave here I will come to the Hokage Tower."

"Alright now the next pressing issues. Your marriage to the Uchiha. You have never divorced though you have been estranged for a number of years, your marriage is still legal and binding. There have been some developments since you left Konoha that you need to be made aware of. Shortly after your departure from Konoha for Suna the Uchiha was placed on probation by the council and was placed under ANBU watch. However he attempted to commit suicide but was thwarted by his guard. Nonetheless his wound was severe and he underwent sever emotional trauma-"

At those words the blond let loose a snort of morbid amusement, _'emotional trauma my ass'_ he thought reflecting upon the torment he had endured at his _husband's_ hand.

She continued, "When he regained consciousness it was discovered that he had suffered a curious case of selective memory loss. Meaning all his memories concerning you were gone, he did not know who you were much less remember any of your experiences together or your marriage."

The horrible scene in the forest replayed in his mind and suddenly things made a lot more sense now that he had this information.

"That fucking asshole! How could he just forget me! I have to live with all the terrible shit he's done to me, I'm all fucked up and he gets to forget it all and move on like it ever happened. That ain't fair. It's not! Make him remember! Make him remember every goddamn thing he's done to me so he can suffer, so that son of a bitch can know he didn't friggin' break me. I want him to remember!"

Walking closer she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "You don't need to worry about that. During his episode with Kyuubi something triggered his memories and he got them back, he remembers everything now. He knows exactly who you are and what transpired since you two met."

Hearing those words seemed to make the blond sag in relief or was it something else. He closed his eyes briefly, biting down so hard it bled; his body was stiff and trembling with uncontrolled emotions.

Just as suddenly his eyes snapped open, "I want to see him."

Tsunade froze, her gaze boring into the blond, "Are you sure that is what you want?" she asked carefully.

He walked forward closing the distance between them before startling her slightly as his arms wrapped around her embracing her. Relaxing she returned the hug.

"Thank you for all you've done for me all these years. I have been putting this off for too long and its time for me to have a talk with my husband. Don't you agree?" he spoke softly in her ear.

Pulling away she looked at his face seeing a mischievous smirk and a gleam of the old Naruto, the boy who had convinced her to come back to Konoha, someone she thought she had lost, only to discover he wasn't totally gone and with that reassurance her anxiety eased and she nodded before warning, "You have 15 minutes before anyone comes to check on him after that I'm not saving your ass."

"It will do" were his last words before he left the room; a smiling Tsunade was left behind.

XXX

Sasuke growled in frustration, they had restrained him, tying him down to the bed and had posted guards outside his room a medic nin came to check on him every half hour. They had also seen to it that his chakra was temporarily bound so he was pretty much helpless.

His day had pretty much gone to hell and he could honestly say his life as he knew it had been completely fucked up. He had a persistent headache, every few minutes he would get flashes, memories of things he had never seen or done and along came a wave of unexplainable emotions that accompanied these memories. He had no control there was nothing he could do, just waiting in suspense till a next set of memories assaulted him unexpectedly and dragged him into them as he watched scenes from a life that he had no connection to or memory of but were apparently all things he had experienced at some point.

They told him he had lost his memories after his suicide attempt and were regaining them after so many years, but from what he had seen so far he wished he had never gotten them back in the first place. They were downright disturbing. Sasuke knew he wasn't a saint, he had done some terrible, selfish things but the person he saw in his mind was a monster.

The blank spots in his memory had bothered him somewhat in the beginning, but his life had been chaotic and full of strife since he had left the Konoha while his time with Orichimaru had been spent on getting stronger, he had paid a heavy price. Along the way he had lost a crucial part of himself, his ability to feel compassion, forgiveness even love had been compromised. He had been irreversibly damaged by all the mind games he had been forced to play and the influence of that blasted seal had wrecked havoc on his psyche.

The Uchiha wasn't whole, if anything he was even more damaged compared to the horror he had suffered as a child when his clan had been brutally massacred before his eyes. Thus when he viewed those memories of this shining golden boy so full of life and laughter he fell a dread form in his stomach as he slowly pieced together his past combined with the volatile often violent emotions he felt associated his visions. He knew that something terrible had happened and he was responsible.

It had been horrible enough that his mind had been willing to lock away those memories.

Nearly all of his memories pertained to the blond who he now knew was called Naruto, the same man who had been responsible for placing him in the hospital after going berserk and releasing a malicious chakra and killing intent that rivaled any opponent he had ever faced. It was that same blond who now caused him to be placed under special guard after breaking into his room and transforming into this creature of nightmares who had tortured him, injuring his body and invading his mind.

That _thing _had unlocked his memories, had revealed what a vile person he was. As much as he wanted to believe those memories were fake, merely a fabrication planted by that twisted monster his current condition proved that theory otherwise and he was forced to come to terms with this shocking truth about himself.

While his sole focus had been on avenging his clan by killing his brother he had always thought one day he would eventually settle down and find love. Though he had kept himself from trying to form any attachments, any relationships that would hinder him from his ultimate goal he knew once he found the person worth giving his heart to he would love them fiercely, he would give all of himself to that person.

But never had he imagined he could commit such heinous acts especially against the man he claimed to love, a man who he had married and brought into his clan. A man he had been willing to discard all hope of reviving the Uchiha clan for.

Surely he must have loved him wholeheartedly if he was willing to give up so much for this person. So where did it all go wrong? How had his love turned into something malicious and cruel?

He hated to think that he would ever so brutal and sadistic towards the person he was willing to call his life partner. That he would cause so much suffering for someone who had done and had given up so much for him.

Though his memories were still coming back to him, at random intervals and he was still trying to assimilate all he was learning to fill in the blank spots in his memory he could certainly admit that the blond, this Naruto had done much for him. He had fought to bring him back to Konoha even after he had deserted the village, to save him from his self destructive path though the Uchiha had never once given him a break. For years, _years_ he had searched for him every time desperately trying to convince him to come back to their home, to start living his life again instead of dwelling in the past.

There were scenes of them from their childhood days as genin, their rivalry and bickering, the missions they had gone on together. From those days things the nature of their relationship shifted, the skirmishes and battles between them, the time he had spent desperately searching for Itachi while the blond had been coming after him.

It seemed that Naruto's stubbornness and single-minded determination paid off for he had glimpses of his return to Konoha and the relentless hours the blond had spent bugging him after being assigned the duty of tailing him since he was still under probation for his prior actions.

Though he didn't exactly know when it had happened somehow along the way he had fallen for the golden-haired man. He seemed to be the only on Sasuke could relate to. Sure he got annoyed, but he preferred his presence over anyone else's. It had never been an issue for him being gay besides the fact that he wouldn't be able to have children, but females simply didn't interest him in the least. It probably had something to do with the fangirls who had merciless hounded him in his youth.

Sure he could appreciate a well-built, skilled man, he was surrounded by them, but the only one he wanted to touch, the one he fantasized about in his dreams, the one whose face got off him off in the shower belonged to the hyper-active blond.

So what an Uchiha wants, he gets. And he wanted Naruto, so he went after him and took it all the way even marrying him. He had loved him; from the feelings he experiences from his memories he had loved him for sure, but it wasn't a healthy sort of love. It had been jealous and possessive, a dark sort of love. That Sasuke hadn't wanted to share the blond, he wanted to own him, to possess him, to make sure no one else could have him.

The Uchiha had lost everything he had ever cared about in his life and refused to give up the only person left that was precious to him. And in the end he had been responsible for breaking the same person he had claimed to love and wanted to protect so badly. His spirit had been indomitable he just wouldn't do as the Uchiha wanted, he wouldn't give up on his dream of being Hokage and he wanted to go out on missions and hang out with his other friends. That had been unacceptable, that Sasuke had wanted to be the centre of Naruto's world, he wanted to be the only one that mattered to the blond and he had used the blond's love for him against him to make him submit.

As for the cheating once he had destroyed all the things that had made him value Naruto so much in the first place he began to look elsewhere searching in others for a piece of his dobe yet no one had ever come close. He knew what he had done, he knew he had ruined his marriage, his life, the only person he truly loved, but even knowing that he wasn't willing to let go of Naruto.

But it seemed he had still lost the blond anyway.

There were a lot of contributing factors and he supposed he wouldn't become bored anytime soon trying to sort through the anarchy that had overwhelmed his mind, god knows he wouldn't be sleeping if he could help it. It seemed every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by that red-eyed beast who had attacked him. At least now he knew what he was dealing with, apparently the blond had come with major baggage in the form of an extra tenant residing in his body who just happened to be an extraordinarily powerful, malevolent fox, the embodiment of pure evil who unfortunately for him hated his guts.

However he was distracted from his train of thought when he heard the door squeak as it was being opened. Without his chakra he couldn't do much, but his senses were still impeccable and whipping around at the unfamiliar presence just in time to see the door closing behind the man who had been consuming his thoughts.

Of course he knew they would have to meet eventually, it was unavoidable, but he hadn't prepared for it to be this soon. And knowing what he knew now, well that just made things a great deal more complicated.

At least he could safely say he was dealing with Naruto and not the fox, but there weren't any guarantees that wouldn't change.

Staring directly into those startling clear blue eyes dredged of many memories of looking into them clouded by countless different emotions, the latter images disturbing him particularly the lifeless quality that his former self had inspired. Now he could see the steely resolve in them and from the narrowed look they gave him in return and the devious smirk on his face he would say he was in for trouble.

Dammit where were the friggin' guards when he needed.

XXX

A/N: Yeah that sure took me long enough. Just wanted to thank **Lynx DYaoi** for helping me get off my butt and finish this chapter I had a frustrating case of writer's block. The next chapter is what we have been all been waiting for and I'm hoping to get it out as soon as possible.

I know some of you were wondering about Sasuke's motives, I hope this cleared up some of your questions. I would also like to make the distinction the present Sasuke while he is regaining the former Sasuke's memories doesn't mean he is going to become the old Sasuke.

Thank you again for your continued to support and I am sorry for the wait.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


End file.
